


Wake Me Up

by hansluke



Series: Shake It Out [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Camden Lahey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cancer, Kitsune Danny, Multi, Nightmares, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Werewolf Deputy Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months and there's been a lot of changes for the Hale pack. Isaac and Scott's relationship has started to go further than friendship, Stiles and Derek are married, Peter is staying at the house because of his ongoing fight with Chris, Kira and Malia are dating, and there are two new werewolves in Beacon Hills that have ties to the Hale family. </p><p>There are somethings that HAVEN'T changed. Isaac still isn't talking to Camden, Derek is still as protective of Isaac as ever, Lydia still hasn't told Aiden or any of the pack (sans Allison) about her acceptance letter to Harvard, Danny still doesn't trust anyone, and Peter is as stubborn as ever.</p><p>Will Scott and Isaac officially become mates? Will Derek ever accept it? Will Isaac ever forgive Camden? Will Peter tell the truth about his past with Deucalion? Will Danny's family ever accept the pack? Will Lydia make the decision to leave the pack and move across the country? How does Deputy Parrish know Derek? What will happen when the pack gets devastating news about the sheriff? So many questions, so little time.</p><p>A new threat is looming...and they're going to have to put their problems aside to face it together as not just a pack, but as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last story, this story is titled from a song.
> 
> Wake Me Up - Avicii
> 
> EDIT (11/15/2014): Also, this universe now has a tumblr where you can find updates, spoilers, and ask questions. http://shakeitout-universe.tumblr.com/

Camden walked in from work, putting his jacket and shoes where they were supposed to go, not wanting another lecture from Stiles. He had just gotten home from his job...at a coffee house. He didn't see why he needed a job. He was an alpha werewolf. It was ridiculous.

He sighed, leaning on the wall. He had to remember that he wasn't the alpha here, that was Derek. He was only here to be with his brother...who didn't want him here at all. It had been two months since they officially joined the pack.

Stiles was slightly nicer to Scott and all of the others who had joined, Stiles and Derek had a wedding ceremony that they actually got to attend and it was beautiful, and Isaac was definitely getting closer to Scott...but he still refused to go anywhere near Camden unless he had to.

It was November now and despite the usual hot California weather, it cooled down slightly, especially at night. They didn't even need the air conditioner anymore. The only problem living in the Hale house was that it was starting to get...crowded. The twins, Stiles, Derek, Scott, himself, Isaac, and now Peter lived here. Ever since Peter's break up with Chris, he'd been snapping a lot more lately. Then again...Peter always snapped. Malia was here sometimes and of course the pack hung around constantly like they didn't have homes of their own. Camden decided he would put up with it for Isaac.

The thing that bothered Camden the most was Scott. Yeah, Camden missed a lot of years of Isaac's life...but he was still protective over his baby brother. When werewolf instincts came in, he would actually describe himself as _fiercely_ protective.

Camden took a deep breath, taking in the scents in the house and listening for any heartbeats to see if anyone was home. He heard Peter snoring on the couch and Scott upstairs with Isaac. That was actually breaking one of Stiles and Derek's rules.

_"Okay, it's been a month," Stiles said after they came home from their honeymoon, "You guys are still in the house and didn't destroy the house while we were gone."_

_"Only because I was here," Peter said, lying on the couch._

_"Yes, and we're still waiting for you to leave," Stiles said._

_Peter just rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring all of them._

_"So, we're going to give you guys some new rules," Derek said._

_"Oh come on," Aiden groaned._

_"Hey," Derek pointed at him, "Listen to Stiles."_

_Stiles sighed, "Look...I think I've warmed up to you guys. I care about you. Aiden, you make Lydia happy. Ethan, you make Danny happy. Scott, you...are a good friend to Isaac," Stiles said, not wanting to admit that Scott made Isaac really happy, "And Camden, you...uh..."_

_"It's fine, move on," Camden said simply, crossing his arms._

_"Right," Stiles said, "So, you're going to start being treated like family...sort of."_

_Ethan raised an eyebrow._

_"Curfew is midnight. If you aren't here by then, we assume there's an emergency and Derek comes looking for you. He drug Danny back to the house once when he was supposed to be staying the night here, don't think he won't do the same to you," Stiles said, standing beside Derek._

_Ethan groaned. That meant no more late nights with Danny._

_"Second," Stiles said, "Scott, as much as I love that we're friends again...you're not allowed in Isaac's room when we're not home."_

_"Why?" Scott asked instantly._

_"Because the mating instinct...is strong," Derek said, "And if we're not here to monitor you, you two have to be down in the living room."_

_"And when we are home and you go in his room, I want the door open," Stiles told him._

"Door closed and they aren't home," Camden said under his breath and walked upstairs.

They were still on thin ice with the alpha and his mate, he didn't want them getting in trouble and causing them to get kicked out. He also didn't want Scott touching his baby brother. Camden cracked the door open slowly so it didn't make a noise.

Isaac was sitting on the bed with Scott, looking through books. They were obviously studying together. Which wouldn't have bothered Camden if he didn't see Scott's hand on Isaac's leg as it traveled upwards.

"We have to study," Isaac said, blushing.

"No one is home except Peter, no one has to know, friend," Scott said.

Isaac leaned in to kiss him and Camden opened the door quickly.

"Stiles and Derek said to leave this open when they aren't home," Camden said, his eyes turning red, "I don't feel like getting kicked out of the pack because of you."

"They wouldn't kick you out of the pack," Isaac said quietly, his eyes turning gold, "Get out of my room, Camden, we're studying."

 _Wow, he spoke sixteen words to me in a day, a new record,_ Camden thought bitterly.

Camden just growled and walked out.

* * *

Lydia crossed off another day on her calender. Her classes wrapped up at the end of May...and she had to send confirmation and set things up with the college by the end of March. It was November, she had four more months to decide if she was going to stay in Beacon Hills or go to a huge college and leave the pack.

"Do you really have to cross out days on that thing everyday?" Aiden whined when she turned the light on to do it.

It was three in the afternoon and they had gotten back from classes...all Aiden wanted to do was sleep and Lydia agreed. But being Lydia, she kept finding things to do. Like crossing things off on the calender, reading, or taking pictures on her phone.

"Yes," Lydia said simply, putting the marker down and lying down again.

"Why?" Aiden groaned, nuzzling his face in the pillow.

Lydia decided that her boyfriend was adorable...though she was never saying that out loud...his ego was already huge.

"Because it helps me keep track of days," Lydia rolled her eyes, "That's what calenders are-" she cut herself off when she saw Aiden was asleep beside her. She huffed and curled up beside him and closed her eyes.

 _I'll tell them eventually,_ Lydia thought to herself.

* * *

"I think it's time to get Peter off of our couch," Stiles said quietly, sitting with Derek in their bedroom.

Derek sighed, "He's...dealing with his break up. He'll leave eventually."

"Yeah, well, it's been three months, that's enough time to deal with it," Stiles sighed, "Derek, our sex life is suffering."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I can't exactly just tell him to leave...he's suffering from his break up with Chris, Stiles."

"No, he's being a stubborn asshole who won't answer a simple question to his boyfriend," Stiles said, "And if you don't kick him out, I will."

Derek groaned, "Stiles, come _on_."

"Fine," Stiles stood up, "I'm taking back our couch, our sex life, and our TV," he declared, walking downstairs.

"How can one person be so dramatic?" Derek asked under his breath before huffing and following him.

"Get up!" Stiles yelled.

"Derek, your husband is going crazy," Peter said, "Honestly, being married to you, I don't know how he even lasted this long."

"Get off of my couch!" Stiles said, "I've been missing my shows and Isaac has been missing his every time they're on because you're down here watching soap operas, eating ice cream, and crying when you think no one is looking!"

"I'm not crying!" Peter snapped at him, "Now leave me alone, this is about to get good," he said as the woman on TV screamed at the man behind prison bars.

"No," Derek grabbed the remote, turning it off, "Go back to your apartment and watch it."

"That," Peter pointed at him, "Was rude. And no, I don't have an apartment to go back to."

"Are fucking kidding me? Malia said Chris you can come back the minute you bother to trust him!" Stiles yelled.

"I do trust him!" Peter defended himself quickly, "I just don't want to bring up ancient history!"

"I kind of want to know what Deucalion was talking about as well," Derek said, "The only relationship I remember you having in high school was with Chris."

Peter gritted his teeth, "Once again, stop bringing up _ancient_ history."

"Why don't you trust us enough to tell us the truth, Peter?" Stiles sighed.

"Peter, your heart is racing," Derek said, "If you tell someone, you might feel better."

Peter glared at them, "I don't need this," he said simply, grabbing his duffel bag he'd been keeping his things in. He glared at them and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Stiles looked at Derek, "We're getting to the bottom of this, right?"

"Of course we are," Derek promised.

* * *

"Liam!" Deputy Parrish yelled as he walked into the apartment, "HEY, LIAM!"

"What do you want?" Liam growled, rolling off of the couch, "Unless you have a bed for me, I don't want to hear it, Jordie."

"One; Don't call me Jordie. Two; I'm working on that, okay?" Jordan sighed, leaning in the doorway, "Three; Guess what?"

Liam growled under his breath, "What?"

"There's a pack here," Jordan grinned.

Liam sat up, raising an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"They're all in college," Jordan explained, "Including the sheriff's son. He was showing pictures from his wedding...the Hales are alive."

"Really?" Liam asked, his eyes widening as he stood up.

"I recognize one of them," Jordan said, "Derek, I'd know _that face_ anywhere," he laughed, "I thought they all died in the fire."

"Do you think he'd remember us if he saw us?" Liam asked, smiling.

"No, probably not us," Jordan shrugged, "I think I was a grade under him in middle school before we left...you were just a baby. He might recognize dad though, maybe mom."

"Are we going to make ourselves visible then?" Liam asked.

"You know what? You ask a lot of questions," Jordan smiled, "But no...not yet. Let's get you finished with high school first and then we can worry about our supernatural problems."

"I get kicked out of one school-"

"Two schools, Liam," Jordan said, "Dad said you could live with me on the condition that you stay in control. So if you want to keep living with the _cool_ older brother, then you have to follow the rules."

"Well, I could do that if I had a cool older brother...all I see is a big dork," Liam smirked.

"Just for that," Jordan threw him the phone, "You have the order the pizza tonight."

"What a punishment," Liam said dramatically, falling on the couch and hitting four on speed dial.

Number one was Jordan's cell phone, two was dad, three was mom, and four was pizza.

* * *

"Are we playing detectives?" Stiles asked, "Wanna have kinky detective sex?"

"That's a thing?" Derek asked as they climbed up into the attic.

"Probably," Stiles shrugged.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, helping him up, "Well...no. We're going through Peter's stuff and getting to the bottom of this."

"I thought everything got...burned," Stiles said, not wanting to bring up the subject.

"No, we had a lot of storage units. We had a lot of people living in the house, so eventually we ran out of room," Derek shrugged, "After we fixed the house, we moved anything that was saved up here."

"Right," Stiles said, looking around, "So is this organized in any way or do we have to search around?"

"Peter has all of his boxes marked- don't do that," Derek pointed at him when he started to open a box with **DEREK** written in black permanent marker.

"I just want to look," Stiles whined.

"No," Derek repeated, looking through the boxes and winced when he heard Stiles open the box anyways.

"Oh my God, you were in little league baseball!" Stiles yelled.

"Put that down," Derek sighed, knowing it was pointless to try to tell Stiles to do anything.

"Aw, look at you in middle school," Stiles said, "Basketball star."

"Okay," Derek grabbed the things and sealed the box up quickly, "We're here for Peter's stuff, we can go through mine another day."

Stiles sighed, "Fine."

"I've never went through Peter's things before," Derek said, opening a box, "He's kind of a private person, in case you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," Stiles said, taking a picture off of the top of the box, "Oh my God, Peter looks so young compared to Chris."

"Oh, yeah," Derek said, taking the picture, "Before anyone knew Peter was dating a werewolf hunter, their main focus was the fact that Chris was so much older than him."

"I mean...maybe if he would have shaved, it would look a little better," Stiles said, studying the picture.

The younger version of Peter had his arms around Chris' neck, kissing his cheek as the hunter was rolling his eyes.

"He's happy," Derek said quietly, "That's..."

"Not normal now," Stiles said, "Maybe we can make a psychopath happy by fixing his relationship."

"He can't be a psychopath if he feels emotions," Derek commented, "Pay attention in your Psych. class."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and continued to go through the box.

"Wait," Derek said, grabbing a small picture from the box, "Here it is."

Stiles crawled over so he was beside him and looked at the picture of Deucalion and Peter. Deucalion didn't have any glasses on...it was way before he was blind. And Peter...looked much like he does now.

"How recent is this?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at the back, "Six years ago...this is really recent."

"Scott was changed a few years after this," Stiles said, looking confused, "But...that means Peter wasn't in a coma all that time?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't," Derek said, pointing at the picture, "Look, you can see some of the faded scarring. He was already healed."

Stiles shook his head, "Why are we helping a guy who faked being in a coma?" he sighed. He wasn't even surprised with some of the stuff Peter did in his past anymore.

"Well, as you said," Derek continued to go through the box, "To take back your couch and our sex life."

"And TV," Stiles added.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay...so Peter and Deucalion knew each other. That's all we have."

"I think it was a little more than _knowing_ each other," Stiles said, reaching down and grabbing a picture from the box.

Peter and Deucalion were kissing.

"Well, that's an image I never want to see again," Derek said, putting it back in the box.

"So they dated," Stiles said, "But, Derek...did you see Peter's face when Deucalion mentioned him?"

"More than that," Derek said, "I smelled fear."

* * *

"Hey," someone said. Isaac's head snapped up from where he was working on an essay for school and saw Scott leaning in the doorway, his book in his hand. Isaac read the side of it and it said _Romeo & Juliet_ on the side.

"Hi," Isaac smiled slightly, sitting up to look at him, "Um...what's going on?"

"English Literature," Scott walked over and flopped on Isaac's bed, no longer feeling the need to be invited, "I need help."

"Okay," Isaac said, sitting up so he was beside Scott, "With what?"

"I can't figure out what this line even means," Scott said, opening the book and pointing to it, "You took this class last semester, right?"

"Yeah," Isaac said, reading over the line, "'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'?"

Scott nodded, looking at him.

"Right," Isaac said, getting up and going into the closet, grabbing one of his notebooks from last semester, "My professor explained it to me...it's a common question," he shrugged, opening to a page, "There. He's just comparing a bunch of beautiful things to her, she's the center of his world...I could be wrong, I got a C on the final test."

Scott stared at him, "Then you're the sun, not her."

Isaac sighed, "Scott, did you know what this line meant and just tried to come in here and flirt with me?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Scott asked.

"When I'm supposed to be writing an essay that's worth a big part of my semester grade? Yes," Isaac said.

"But I used Romeo and Juliet...don't I get points for that? First book I ever helped you find, remember?" Scott asked.

"Not a fond memory," Isaac rolled his eyes, putting the notebook back in the closet, "Get out of here before Derek throws a fit, he's upstairs with Stiles right now."

"The door is open," Scott said, "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I'm working," Isaac said, sitting down on his bed again and started typing. He barely managed to hold back a yelp when Scott wrapped his arms around his mid section.

"Take a break," Scott breathed out against his ear. He focused on everything that Isaac was. His heartbeat, his breathing, the warmth that radiated off of him. His scent that practically intoxicated Scott every time he breathed it in but at the same time felt like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

Isaac closed his eyes, leaning back against his mate, his body practically controlling itself, "Maybe for just a minute-"

"Hey, Isaac, Stiles and I are going- WHAT THE HELL?!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it," Isaac groaned.

_Feeling my way through the darkness,_  
 _Guided by a beating heart._  
 _I can't tell where the journey will end,_  
 _But I know where to start._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Isaac breaks down about his relationship with Matt in this chapter and has a brief flashback which shows that it was a slightly unhealthy relationship towards the end of it.

"I let you into this family with _rules_ , Scott!" Derek was pacing back in forth in front of Scott and Isaac, who were sitting on the couch, "I agreed because Stiles wanted me to. And what do you do? You go and break them."

"Derek-" Isaac started.

"Be quiet," Derek snapped at him.

Isaac ducked, his head, blushing.

"You two don't understand how serious mating can be," Stiles sighed, "This is for life, you have to be sure...and you guys aren't ready for that."

"Stiles, you make it sound like you're saying we're too young," Scott laughed, though he wasn't amused at all, "We're only a few months younger than you! We're the same age, you can't _actually_ think we're too young to understand this! We're in college!"

"I don't think you're too young, I think that you aren't mature enough to do this!" Stiles said, "You ran off with a crazy alpha and Isaac dated a serial killer, you aren't the best at decision making-" he froze when he saw the look on Isaac's face, "Isaac, I'm sorry."

"I asked you not to bring Matt up," Isaac whispered, looking down at his hands, "You _promised_ , Stiles."

"Isaac, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean-" Stiles started.

"It was my fault, I was a willing participant of the small thing that was going on," Isaac said quietly, "So if you want to yell at someone, yell at me and not Scott."

"Isaac-" Derek started again.

"I'm going to go to my room now," Isaac mumbled, going upstairs quickly.

"Damn," Stiles groaned.

* * *

"Here, I'll get the coffees, go sit down," Jordan urged his brother quickly, not wanting another fight with another barista if they got Liam's coffee wrong. He could just say he was the one who did it.

Liam mumbled under his breath and went to a table, sitting down.

"Hi, two large coffees," Jordan smiled at the blonde man behind the counter.

The man didn't return the smile and just went to get them, gritting his teeth as he did.

Jordan froze when he caught the scent of another wolf...it must have been the barista, because he actually dropped one of the cups, obviously catching the scent of another wolf as well.

 _Please, don't let Liam catch the scent,_ Jordan thought, looking over to the table where Liam was playing on his phone.

The barista walked over and growled, "Who are you?" he demanded instantly, " _What_ are you?"

"I think we both know what I am," Jordan growled, "And what you are as well," he said, his eyes turning gold.

The other man laughed, looking around and making sure no one else was in the coffee shop, thankful it was just opening. His eyes flashed red and he growled louder than Jordan did.

Jordan took a step back quickly when he saw the red eyes, instincts kicking in.

There was another growl, not as loud as the barista's, but louder than Jordan's had been.

"Back off," Liam was growling, standing in front of his brother. Which, thinking about it, didn't really do much because Jordan was a lot taller than him.

"Liam...it's okay," Jordan said quickly, "Calm down."

"He's an alpha and he isn't a Hale. We have no reason to trust him," Liam growled, still standing in front of Jordan like he was dead set on protecting him.

"I'm part of the Hale pack," he growled, "My name is Camden."

"You can't be the alpha, Derek is he alpha!" Liam yelled.

"There's more than one, but overall, he's in charge!" Camden said, "Now stand down, _beta_ ," he growled louder.

Liam's instincts finally kicked in and he ducked his head, moving closer to Jordan.

"Now give me your name so I can talk to Derek," Camden growled, pointing at Jordan, "I know you're the deputy, but I don't know him."

Jordan sighed, "My name is actually Jordan Dunbar...and his name is Liam Dunbar."

"You have a fake name?" Camden demanded.

Jordan shrugged, "For a good reason that is none of your damn business."

"You know what? I don't _want_ to know. You can bring it up with Derek when you talk to him. Now please get out, I have customers coming in," Camden snapped.

"An alpha working at a coffee house, this is new-" Liam started to tease him but Jordan drug him out, no longer caring about the coffee.

He was late for work and Liam was late for school.

* * *

Isaac sat on his bed, staring at the picture of him and Matt. They were smiling...they were happy. But he knew that deep down Matt was suffering.

When Matt told him that he killed his dad using Jackson...he never told anyone. Not even Derek and Stiles. They found out after and for a while, lost all trust in him. But eventually they understood.

_"I'm doing what's right," Matt had whispered, lying in his bed with Isaac._

_"You're killing people," Isaac whispered, shaking his head quickly, "That's not right, Matt."_

_Matt caressed his cheek, "People who tried to kill me. Isaac, I'll finally be happy...I want revenge. Please, your dad was hurting you anyways. These are bad people. They deserve this. I killed him for you."_

_Isaac swallowed, closing his eyes, "Thank you, Matt," he whispered._

Isaac shook his head, putting the picture back under his bed and closed his eyes.

"Knock, knock," Stiles said, knocking on the door as he opened it.

"Coming in while knocking eliminates the point of knocking," Isaac mumbled.

Stiles bit his lip, "You didn't come down for dinner," he said, holding a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, "Derek made one of your favorites."

"I'm not hungry," Isaac swallowed, wincing when his stomach growled.

"I think you are," Stiles said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Here...consider it a white flag."

Isaac took the bowl, looking down and sitting it on the table beside his bed.

"I'm sorry I brought Matt up," Stiles said, "I know you don't like to talk about him, but maybe you need to-"

"Stiles," Isaac interrupted him quickly, "No. Not yet."

"If you want to move on, you need to," Stiles sighed.

Isaac swallowed, looking down, "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

"Isaac, I forgave you a long time ago," Stiles said, "So did Derek...all of us did."

"I let him kill all of those people," Isaac felt the familiar burn in his eyes, knowing he was about to start crying, "And I didn't tell anyone...and I still loved him."

"I know," Stiles said, rubbing his back, "It's okay, Isaac."

Isaac hugged him quickly. Well...it could be called a hug. He pretty much draped himself across Stiles and hid his face in his chest.

"I loved him," Isaac gasped through sobs, "I loved him so much, I'm sorry."

Stiles wrapped his arms around him quickly so he didn't fall off of the bed and continued to rub his back, wincing when Isaac let out another sob.

Scott listened outside the door as Isaac cried. All he wanted to do was comfort his mate...but he knew he couldn't do that right now.

* * *

"Derek!" Camden yelled as he walked into the house, "Hey, Derek, where are you?!"

"Kitchen!" Derek yelled, sounding annoyed that he was going to have to talk to Camden. He hadn't exactly warmed up to Isaac's older brother yet.

"Hey, we need to talk," Camden walked in, breathing heavily after running all the way home. He needed to get a car.

"What is it?" Derek asked, leaning on the counter.

"There are other werewolves here," Camden said, "I caught their scent when they came into the coffee house. I confronted them and might have freaked them out a little."

"Did you get their names?" Derek asked, his eyes turning red as his protective instinct flaring up.

"One is the new deputy...Parrish, I think," Camden said, "But he said his real last name was Dunbar, so I don't know-"

"Was there another one named Liam?" Derek cut him off.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Camden asked.

Derek ran out without bothering to answer him.

"Or just...don't answer me," Camden sighed, walking into the living room. He saw Scott sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Uh...Scott?" Camden asked, "Are you okay, man?"

"No," Scott said, sounding like he was in pain, "He's hurting and I can't do _anything_."

"Isaac is hurting?" Camden took a guess, "Why?" he demanded.

"Stiles brought up that Matt guy on accident after they caught us borderline making out," Scott said, "Isaac flipped and has been upstairs crying ever since. Stiles when up a while ago and...I listened," he looked up at Camden with tear filled eyes, "He loved him so much."

Camden sat on the couch quickly, "But Scott...he's gone now."

"And that's hurting him," Scott said hoarsely, "He's never...going to want me the way he wanted Matt. He doesn't love me."

"He loves you, Scott, I can see it on his face," Camden sighed, pulling him into a hug, "Everything will work out, I promise."

Scott nodded, hiding his face in his shoulder, "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to tell anyone about you hugging me?"

"Not a soul," Camden confirmed.

* * *

"Sheriff," Derek walked into his office quickly, "Hey-"

"I told you to call me John," he sighed, looking up from the paperwork.

"John," Derek said, "Where is Deputy Parrish's desk?"

"What do you want with Parrish?" the sheriff demanded. Parrish honestly reminded him a little bit of Stiles...but with less ADHD. He was like a son.

"I used to know him by a different name," Derek said, "And I want to talk to him but I need a scent so I can find him."

"I don't think you'll need that," John pointed out the window of his office to where Jordan was coming in for his shift.

Derek stared at him in shock, watching him. He was...different. Then again, he only remembered that annoying little werewolf that followed him around when they were younger. He didn't seem so annoying now. Just seeing someone that he knew before his family died brought back so many memories.

"Thanks," Derek said, not sure what he was thanking the sheriff for as he walked out.

Jordan turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Derek, "Hi."

"Hi?" Derek demanded.

Jordan nodded, looking down.

"What am I supposed to call you? I've heard you changed your name," Derek said, sound annoyed.

"Parrish...just...call me Jordan Parrish. I-I mean...call me Jordan...but my last name is Parrish," he stuttered out.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Jordan sighed, looking around to where the other cops were giving them curious looks, "Can we take this somewhere private?"

Derek nodded, waiting on him.

Jordan sighed, walking into the filing room with him and closing the door, "Derek-"

"Where have you been?" Derek growled.

"I-I..." Jordan swallowed, "Derek...after the fire, my mother was so worried that someone would come after us. We were so closely associated with your pack...they thought they would kill our family."

"But they didn't," Derek growled, "You could have came back."

"Yes, they did," Jordan whispered.

"What?" Derek growled.

"My mother, Liam, and I are all that's left of my pack," Jordan said, "The hunters killed our father...our aunts and uncles...all of our cousins. The same way they killed yours."

_They tell me I'm too young to understand,_  
 _They say I'm caught up in a dream._  
 _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes,_  
 _Well that's fine by me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This story is set in the future. This year on Teen Wolf (2014) they are (apparently) Juniors. That would be their 2014-2015 school year, then their senior year would be their 2015-2016 school year, then what they're on in this story would be their 2016-2017 and they're in their freshman year of college. So next year (as you'll see in Lydia's letter) will be the 2017-2018 school year.

"You know what? You guys have your own homes," Stiles said as he walked into the living room and saw Jackson and Danny watching TV on the couch.

"My brother is being a dick," Danny said bluntly, "And it's my day to hang out with Jackson. It's a best friend agreement and I'm obligated to spend time with him _at least_ three days a week."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Go to Jackson's apartment then."

"Your TV is bigger," Jackson said, his eyes glued to the screen, "How's Isaac?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Better," Stiles said, leaning in the doorway, "He talked about Matt."

"Really?" Danny looked up, "That's...good. I'm glad he did."

"Mhmm," Stiles said, starting to watch the TV.

_"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead."_

"Okay, I want to watch," Stiles said quickly, going to sit on the couch with them, "Wait a minute, where are the troublemakers?"

"Who?" Danny asked, "Scott, Camden, Aiden, and Ethan?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, "Wait, where's Derek?"

Jackson took a deep breath, sniffing the air, "Scott is upstairs in his room and Camden is in his."

"Ethan and Aiden said they were running to the store," Danny said, "They'll be fine, Stiles."

"Right," Stiles said, taking out his phone and glancing up at the TV every now and then as he texted him.

 **Stiles:** Where are you?

* * *

"No, that's not possible," Derek shook his head, staring at Jordan in shock, "Kate did this because of me."

"Yeah...well...she knew that your family was close with mine," Jordan whispered, "Practically family."

Derek swallowed, "Why didn't you come back?"

"My mother always thought that they would come for us too," Jordan said, "So we hid. She knew they wouldn't remember Liam, he got to keep his name...but I made the decision to change mine," he smiled slightly, "She got remmaried eventually, you know. It was recent...he's a doctor...really nice. Loves both me and Liam like we're his own." 

"Are they here?" Derek asked.

Jordan shook his head, "I decided to go out on my own. I'm twenty six now...went into the Army when I was eighteen for two years."

"You always wanted to be a hero," Derek laughed quietly.

Jordan smiled slightly, "I actually always wanted to be like you."

"Yes, I kind of remember that," Derek rolled his eyes, "You'd follow me around the house and all through middle school."

Jordan laughed, "Yeah, I feel like I should apologize for that."

"Don't," Derek said, "Apologize, I mean...you don't have to apologize for that," he smiled, "I missed you, kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Jordan said, pursing his lips and looking Derek over.

"I have to get home," Derek said quickly, "And you should get back to work. The sheriff might get annoyed if I keep you away for too long...he seems to like you." 

"Yeah, the other officers make fun of me and say I'm the favorite," Jordan said and then swallowed, "I'm really happy to see you, Derek."

"Same here," Derek nodded.

Jordan pursed his lips again and walked out quickly, going back to his desk.

Derek watched him before walking out, smiling to himself as he did. When he got outside, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating he had a message.

**Stiles:** Where are you?

Derek quickly texted back. 

**Derek:** Meeting an old friend. 

**Derek:** I'm on my way home now, I'll explain when I get there.

* * *

Aiden walked into Lydia's room after her mom let him in. Lydia wasn't out of her last class of the day yet and he got there early. His eyes fell on the letter on her desk...the credit card bill. He'd gotten a volunteer job at the library and they'd started paying him eventually. Maybe he could help... 

Aiden grabbed the letter and opened it, it couldn't be _that_ much- 

_ Dear Lydia Martin,  _

_ We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard University for our 2017-2018 school year.  _

Aiden didn't get any further. He knew that Harvard was so far away from Beacon Hills...

"What are you doing?" Lydia demanded, walking in. 

"I was going to see if I could help with your credit card bill," Aiden said, putting the letter back on the desk, "But you're obviously just fine."

"Aiden, I was going to tell you guys eventually," Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes as she put her bag down.

"You're leaving?" Aiden whispered.

"I...I'm not sure yet," Lydia said, "This is a huge opportunity, you don't understand-" 

"Did you know about this before you asked me to be your boyfriend?" Aiden demanded. 

Lydia sighed, "That morning that I took you shopping was the morning I got it."

"So what's the point?" Aiden asked, "If you're leaving everyone...leaving me. Why have a relationship when I just know you're going to leave?"

"It's complicated, Aiden!" Lydia yelled. 

"Yeah," Aiden said, "I think I realize that now...and I can't deal with complicated now, Lydia. I'm just now fitting into the pack...I want a family, not a mess."

"So that's what I am?" Lydia laughed bitterly, "A mess?"

"No," Aiden said, "Like you said...you're complicated," he snapped, walking out.

Lydia groaned and flopped back on the bed. 

* * *

"Hey," Stiles smiled as Derek walked in the door, "Where have you been?"

"Meeting an old friend, like I said in the text," Derek said, kissing his cheek, "How is Isaac?"

"Good, he ate breakfast and everything," Stiles said, "He actually talked about Matt...I think it was good for him."

"Good," Derek said, "He needs to get it out. Any other problems?" 

"No, aside from Danny and Jackson taking over the TV in the living room," Stiles shrugged.

Derek sighed and walked in, grabbing the remote and turning it off, "Go home." 

Danny and Jackson both groaned. 

"Fine," Danny mumbled, "See you at school, Stiles." 

Stiles waved and then waited for them to leave to go over and wrap his arms around Derek's neck, "Alone at last."

"YOU AREN'T ALONE!" Isaac yelled from upstairs, "Don't even try anything." 

"Yeah," Scott said, peeking out of his own room, "Cam and me are here too, don't do anything gross," he said before slamming the door again. 

Stiles sighed, resting his forehead on Derek's, "So tell me about your old friend." 

"Well, he's not old," Derek said, "He's actually a few years younger than me. His family was very close to mine before they died. He's a born werewolf, like me," he explained, "Do you know your dad's new deputy?"

"Yeah, Parrish, why?" Stiles asked. 

"That's him," Derek explained, "Him and his little brother, Liam, both just got to Beacon Hills."

"They're alone?" Stiles asked. 

"That's...something I found out," Derek sighed, "After...they killed my family, they also killed his. The only survivors were him, his mom, and his little brother." 

"Oh my God," Stiles said in shock, "Seriously?"

Derek nodded, "I didn't...know. After Laura and I moved away, I thought they stayed there, I never knew that his family..."

"Hey," Stiles said quickly, "It's not your fault," he said, already knowing what Derek was thinking. 

"His mother changed his name to keep him safe," Derek continued to explain, "He was so happy to see me, Stiles," he laughed quietly, "It made me...really happy to see someone that I knew before the fire. It brought back _happy_ memories."

Stiles smiled, "That's great." 

"They're alone though," Derek said, "Their mother is living with their step-dad and they're all alone in Beacon Hills...I was...thinking about asking them to join the pack."

Stiles stared at him, "Derek..." 

"I want you to meet them first," Derek said, kissing his cheek, "You're my emissary and I'm not going to decide this without you." 

"Okay," Stiles sighed, "Then can come to family dinner this weekend. I want to make sure the pack is comfortable with them. If they aren't, it's a no-go, okay?"

"Got it," Derek said, smiling. He went to start kissing his neck, his hands starting to slide lower.

"Nope," Stiles pulled away quickly, "We have another matter to attend to, remember?"

"Do we have to?" Derek groaned.

"Yes!" Stiles said quickly, "I had Danny hack his bank records, he's at a crappy motel downtown, I have the directions in my phone."

Derek sighed, "Your father is the sheriff and that's illegal."

"No," Stiles said, " _Danny_ did something illegal." 

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, walking out with him quickly.

* * *

Derek pounded on the hotel door, following the scent of his uncle. 

"Open up, Peter!" Stiles yelled. 

There was an annoyed growl from inside and the door swung open. The older wolf had blood shot eyes and his hair was a mess. He smelled like more cigarette smoke than usual...Stiles couldn't tell if it was from the crappy motel or if Peter had taken to smoking more than usual when he was upset. Stiles noted that Peter had taken a shower...so he had to give him that. But he still looked like he was one big mess. 

"What?" Peter growled. 

"Peter," Derek looked him over, "We think we know what happened between you and Deucalion...we just don't know what ended it. Maybe if you tell us, then we can talk to Chris-" 

"Stay. Out. Of. This," Peter growled before slamming the door in their faces. 

Stiles looked at Derek before knocking again, "Damn it, Peter, open up right now!" 

Peter growled, opening the door with bright blue eyes, "What?" 

Derek handed the picture of him and Deucalion together, "You look happy and this is obviously after the fire. I'm not even going to begin to yell at you about faking the coma-" 

Peter growled, "Only by two years, I was in one the rest of the time."

"Just shut the hell up," Derek growled and pointed to the picture, "You look happy," he repeated, "Explain what happened."

Peter glared at them, "Eventually Deucalion went power crazy and didn't want betas around anymore. He started beating me and then tried to kill me. Are we done here?" 

Stiles stared at him in shock, "Peter-"

"You know what? Yeah, we're done here," Peter said, slamming the door in their faces again.

Stiles stared at Derek, "Whoa..."

"We're going to Argent's," Derek said quickly, walking back to the car before Stiles could see his expression.

* * *

Scott stood outside of Isaac's door. He'd been there for probably ten minutes and still didn't know what he was going to say. Hell, he'd tried to rehearse it in the mirror but he still didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry your boyfriend went inside and murdered your dad and a bunch of people then died"? 

He would admit that was one of the lines he had tried to rehearsed and decided on _not_ using.

"You can come in, Scott!" Isaac from the other side of the door, obviously catching his scent. 

_Damn werewolf abilities,_ Scott thought and put his hand on the door knob. 

He took a deep breath before walking in. He stared at Isaac. His mate was sitting on the bed with his laptop open on the bedside table and was watching a movie on it. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was a mess. 

"You need a shower," Scott commented.

Isaac laughed, "Gee, thanks." 

"Stating the obvious," Scott said, moving to sit beside him, "So..."

"I already talked about it, Scott, don't worry," Isaac said, "I don't want to talk about ancient history with you...I want to talk about right now."

Scott smiled, happy that he didn't have to figure out what to say now. He grabbed Isaac's hand, "Well...how about right now...we take a shower?" 

"We?" Isaac laughed. 

"Yeah," Scott said, "Derek and Stiles are out and Cam has his headphones on...and I really want to see you naked."

"Scott," Isaac huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Do you want to see me naked?" Scott asked, moving to start nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah," Isaac swallowed, "I just...Derek and Stiles might be mad-"

"You're nineteen," Scott said, "So...want to take a shower?"

_So wake me up when it's all over,_  
 _When I'm wiser and I'm older._  
 _All this time I was finding myself,_  
 _And I didn't know I was lost._  


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac stared at Scott and then shook his head, "No, Scott."

Scott sighed, staring at him, "You're right...that was...stupid, I'm sorry," he shook his head quickly.

"I just...haven't been with anyone since Matt and I..." Isaac trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said quickly, putting his hand on his arm, "I promise," he said and pursed his lips, "Still friends?"

"Still friends," Isaac nodded, biting his lip, "Maybe more...eventually."

"No way in hell," Camden said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "This isn't going any further...ever."

"What the _hell_ , Camden?!" Isaac snapped, his eyes turning gold.

Camden growled, "This isn't turning into something more. Scott, you aren't touching my baby brother any further than friendship. I've seen you kill and hurt people for power."

"That was before everything!" Scott defended himself quickly, "I would never hurt anyone now, especially Isaac!" he stood up, growling.

Isaac gritted his teeth, "Back off, Camden. I don't want you here, don't you get that?!" he snapped, "You _abandoned_ me when you swore you would come back for me so you don't get to act protective over me for even a second! You didn't protect me from him so there's no way in hell you're protecting me from someone I don't need saving from!"

Camden growled, "I wanted to come back!"

"You're a liar!" Isaac yelled, his eyes still gold.

"I'm not _lying_!" Camden started growling louder. He didn't know his eyes were doing it, but they turned red, causing Isaac to stumble backwards and trip, falling on the floor.

Before he knew it, Scott was standing in front of Isaac and growling as well with red eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Boyd demanded, walking in.

"He scared him!" Scott yelled, instantly calming down when he was snapped out of it.

"Well, I saw both of you with the red eyes out," Boyd growled.

Erica went over and helped Isaac up, putting her arm around his shoulders protectively, growling under her breath.

"When Derek and Stiles get home, I'm telling them," Boyd crossed his arms, "Neither of you leave the house until then, you aren't getting out of this."

"Since when are you the boss?" Scott snorted while Camden had went silent.

"Since I'm obviously the most mature in the house right now," Boyd snapped, "C'mon, Isaac, let's go get some ice cream," he looked at Scott and Camden, "Out of his room, both of you."

* * *

"I don't like it, dude," Ethan growled, running his hands through his hair as he paced in their room.

Scott and Camden had gotten their own room and the twins said they would share on the condition that the room got two beds. It saved on space since all the pack members practically lived there.

"I'm so glad that you're having jealousy issues over your mate and a straight guy, but can we please talk about Lydia now?" Aiden sighed, lying on the bed, "We just fought, man, for the first time." 

"All they ever do is cuddle and lay around and watch movies! I should be doing that with him!" Ethan rambled, "And of course his entire family loves him even if he's a werewolf. They hate me-" he started and then sighed when he saw Aiden's face, "Okay, okay, shoot," he said, flopping down on his bed. 

"Okay, so...she found this credit card bill and said it was really expensive. It just kept lying on her desk, so I got worried and opened it before she got home. I have that job at that garage downtown, I figured I could help," Aiden sighed. 

"Dude, it's her mail, don't go through it," Ethan said, "Even with the best intentions." 

"That's not what we fought about," Aiden said, "It was an acceptance letter from Harvard." Ethan went silent and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Aiden sighed.

"Who is Harvard?" Ethan asked. 

"It's a college, idiot!" Aiden said, throwing a pillow at him, "A college all the way across the country!" 

"Oh, dude...I'm sorry," Ethan said, wincing. He thought about if he ever had to be away from Danny now that they found each other...he would hate it. 

"It's not that I don't want her to do it. It's a great opportunity and Skype exists for a reason," Aiden sighed, "It's just...she didn't tell me...she didn't tell any of us. I don't know why...maybe she doesn't trust me?"

"That would mean she doesn't trust any of us," Ethan sighed, "She's probably just hesitating...don't worry about it, okay?"

"How do you deal with it?" Aiden blurted out. 

"Deal with what?" Ethan asked.

Aiden sighed, "Danny not trusting you. He said he doesn't trust anyone...how do you deal with that?" 

Ethan sighed, "I know it's not just me, man...and I understand why he doesn't. It's hard sometimes, but I know this isn't a game or anything." 

"Right," Aiden said and rolled over so he was lying on his stomach, "Back to Jackson and Danny, then?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, standing up quickly, "They were just totally cuddling on the couch the other day!" 

Aiden rolled his eyes and continued to half-listen to his brother and half think about Lydia, wondering if she even cared that he'd walked out.

* * *

"I just can't believe he walked out like that!" Lydia groaned, sitting across from Allison in the coffee shop, "He just...walked out."

"Well, you haven't told anyone except me," Allison sighed, "You can't just expect him not to be angry. I mean...how much time do you have until you leave?"

"I haven't sent it back yet," Lydia said simply.

"What?" Allison demanded. 

"I just...don't know," Lydia mumbled, looking down at her nails. 

"Seriously, Lydia?" Allison asked in shock, "This is Harvard!"

"Which is all the way across the country away from my pack and my boyfriend," Lydia whispered.

"And Harvard is a huge opportunity," Allison said, "Phones, texting, and Skype exist. You have to just go, Lydia! Talk to Aiden, I'm sure he isn't mad about you getting accepted to a college." 

"Then why is he mad?!" Lydia demanded.

"Because you didn't tell him about it," Allison sighed.

* * *

"Chris!" Stiles yelled, pounding on the door, "Chris, open up, we need to talk!"

Chris opened the door and Stiles had to admit...he looked almost as bad as Peter. Except he smelled like alcohol, not cigarette smoke. 

_They both have their habits,_ Stiles thought to himself.

"What?" Chris demanded.

"We know what went down between Deucalion and Peter," Stiles explained, looking over at Derek. 

"That's not the point of what happened...I want him to tell me and just trust me," Chris said.

Derek sighed, "Can we come in?"

"Fine," Chris muttered, opening the door so they could come in.

"So you put on a fake happy face for the pack and then you come home, cry, and drink?" Stiles questioned and already started picking up the empty bottles. 

"Only when Allison and Malia aren't here," Chris muttered, sitting down on the couch. 

"Are you drunk right now?" Derek demanded, sitting in one of the chairs and then grabbed Stiles, pulling him to sit on the arm of the chair so he would stop cleaning up after the hunter.

"No," Chris said simply, "Horribly hungover, but not drunk."

"Good, I want you to remember this," Derek snapped, "Because I'm only saying this once. Peter didn't give us very much information on the subject, but we know the big thing."

Stiles put the picture of Deucalion and Peter on the table. 

"And why did I need to see that?" Chris demanded, gritting his teeth and staring at the picture of his boyfriend kissing another man.

"They dated a few years before he changed Scott," Derek explained, "Apparently Deucalion became drunk on power, beat him, and eventually tried to kill him."

"So you can understand why he didn't want to talk about it," Stiles sighed, "And he looks just as bad as you right now so don't even say he doesn't care." 

Chris gritted his teeth, glaring down at the picture, "We should have killed him while he was here," he snapped before standing up, "Where's Peter right now?"

"Whoa, buddy, take a breather," Stiles said, standing up quickly, "Go take a shower, brush your teeth, you smell. Then we'll tell you where he's at." 

Chris glared at both of them before stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that went better than expected," Stiles commented.

"Mhmm," Derek said, putting his arm around his shoulders and kissing his head, "You're a matchmaker."

"Relationship fixer," Stiles corrected. 

"How about you play matchmaker for Isaac and find him a different mate?" Derek tried. 

Stiles smacked his arm lightly, "Be nicer to them, they're confused."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay."

"He really smelled bad," Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, tell that to the guy with a wolf's sense of smell," Derek snorted, "Poor you." 

Stiles sighed, "I would say we should get home, but I want to make sure he doesn't pass out or something in the shower."

"And you have to tell him where Peter is," Derek added. 

Stiles looked at him, "He's kind of...full of rage, do you think that's a good idea?" 

"They'll be fine," Derek shrugged, kissing his head.

Stiles just rolled his eyes, "Let's just hope no one is destroying the house while we're gone...and no fighting."

"Stiles, don't worry," Derek said seriously, "They'll be fine. Stop worrying so much about them, you don't have to take care of everyone."

Stiles crossed his arms, "I'm going to try though." 

"Well, stop it," Derek laughed, nudging him with his shoulder, "I'll help you, how about that?" 

"Fine," Stiles huffed.

"I doubt any of them even fought today," Derek shrugged, "They've been peaceful lately...I think they're all finally getting along." 

_ I tried carrying the weight of the world,   
But I only have two hands. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Scott talks and breaks down about the relationship they had with Deucalion. It contains descriptions of mental and psychological abuse.

"Do you think it was a mistake to tell him Peter's hotel when he was so angry?" Stiles sighed as they got out of Derek's camero once they got back to the house.

"Nah," Derek said, "They'll both be fine. If not, the police will be called, and they can be your dad and Parrish's problem."

"Ah, perks of having a father in-law in the know and an old werewolf friend, eh?" Stiles laughed, bumping him.

"Yes," Derek said simply, wrapping his arms around him to stop him from walking and kissing him. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the door slamming.

"DEREK! STILES!" Boyd yelled, walking out with Erica.

"Hey, we have a problem," Erica said, crossing her arms.

"There's always a problem," Derek said under his breath and pulled away from Stiles, sighing, "What happened?"

"Camden scared Isaac with his eyes and then Scott got mad and they almost fought," Erica said, "Do something. Now."

Stiles groaned, "Damn it."

"That's it," Derek growled, stalking into the house.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled, running after him.

"This is going to get good," Erica told Boyd before running after them.

Boyd rolled his eyes, but followed them as well.

"SCOTT, CAMDEN, AND ISAAC, DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" Derek yelled.

"Isaac was already scared today, you aren't going to help anything," Stiles tried to reason with Derek.

"That was instincts," Derek growled, "He's up there playing Call of Duty with Scott when he has an essay to do."

"I told them to get out of his room," Boyd muttered.

"He sounds mad," Derek heard Scott say under his breath.

"NOW!" Derek yelled.

Camden came down first, making eye contact with Derek and not seeming intimidated by the other alpha at all. Then Scott came, he was looking guilty and avoiding Derek's eyes. Isaac trailed behind them, his head ducked and looking away from Derek.

Derek noticed that his heartbeat was erratic, like he thought he was going to get in trouble or he was scared...or both. Derek barely ever heard his heart beat like that anymore. The last time was when he heard about the alpha's for the first time. When he first came to the pack, it was like that a lot at every loud noise...Derek didn't like his heart beating like that.

"Hey," Derek grabbed the back of his shirt, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at Isaac for playing a game with Scott instead of homework, "Hold it."

Isaac looked up at him nervously.

"You aren't in trouble, I just want to make sure you're okay," Derek said, "Did either of them hurt you?"

"N-No," Isaac said quickly, "C-Camden just...scared me. It's stupid, really," he whispered.

"It's instincts," Derek corrected him and then pulled him to his chest, nuzzling his neck and scenting him, "Head upstairs and take a nap, you look exhausted. The essay can wait for another day."

Isaac nodded, "Thanks, Derek," he whispered, running upstairs.

"You actually thought I was going to yell at him?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you do things you regret when you're angry," Stiles just shrugged and then looked towards the living room, "What are we going to do about them?"

"Oh, I'm going to yell at them," Derek said.

"I say we kick them out," Erica piped up.

"Quiet, you," Stiles said, trying not to sound fond when he said it.

"Whatever," Erica rolled her eyes, "I have to go meet my dad for dinner and watch him try to intimidate Boyd...it's always hilarious because he's about my height."

"I could squash him like a bug," Boyd mumbled.

"Well...have fun," Stiles said quickly, "And no squashing."

Boyd rolled his eyes and walked out with Erica.

Stiles sighed, crossing his arms, "What are you going to say to them?"

"I'm going to yell at them and then see where it goes from there," Derek said simply, stalking into the room.

"Derek- ugh," Stiles groaned and followed him.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two?!" Derek demanded as he walked into the living room, making Scott flinch but Camden kept his eyes level with him.

Camden was used to being the strong one...the one who always took charge and stood up for the smaller people. When his dad used to get drunk and beat them, Camden took the most of it, trying to protect Isaac the best he could. Eventually, he felt himself getting sucked into the madness...he drank and did a lot of things he regretted when he was. But despite all of that, Isaac loved him and Camden promised before he left that he would come back for him...that he was going to make enough money for them to get the hell out of the small town they were raised in and move far away to a beach or something.

 _I should have kept that promise,_ Camden thought bitterly and then put his thoughts back on focus and continued to stare at Derek.

"You don't scare people like that!" Derek yelled, "I don't care if that's what you used to do, you don't do it here!" he snapped, "Camden, you're going upstairs to apologize to Isaac right now."

Camden gritted his teeth, "He doesn't want to speak to me."

"Now, Camden!" Derek yelled.

Camden growled and stood up.

Scott went to follow quickly. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to be with Isaac or because he didn't want to be alone with Derek and Stiles.

"Alone," Derek told Scott, "He obviously forgave you, I heard you upstairs."

"I wasn't the one who scared him," Scott murmured, "Camden's eyes turned red, Isaac freaked out, and I stood in front of him...I needed to protect him," he glanced up and then ducked his head again when he saw Derek's red eyes.

"Derek, give us a minute," Stiles said suddenly.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"Out," Stiles said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

Derek gave him a confused look but walked out of the room, gritting his teeth.

Stiles walked over and sat down beside Scott, "Okay, spill."

"What?" Scott whispered.

"I saw how you reacted...when you saw Derek's eyes," Stiles said, "You've seen them before...you _have_ them. You were scared...why did you react that way?"

Scott swallowed, looking down, "He's the alpha here."

"Yeah, you've known that for a while," Stiles looked confused, "So what gives?"

"He's never been... _that_ pissed off at us," Scott said quietly, "I thought..."

"You thought what?" Stiles looked confused, "That he would kick you out?" he laughed, "He wouldn't do that, you know he's a big softie."

Scott shook his head no.

He usually thought it was funny when Stiles called Derek a softie. Realization hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.

"You thought he would hurt you?" Stiles asked.

"He just...he was so mad," Scott sighed, running his hand through his hair before sitting with his head in his hands beside him, "He reminded me...of how Deucalion used to act when I first joined his pack."

"How did he act, Scott?" Stiles asked, wanting him to talk about it. He didn't want Scott to keep it hidden and build it all up and just break. He didn't want _any_ of the former members of the alpha pack to do that, but Scott was the first one to say a word about Deucalion willingly.

"He...He wanted us to stay in line. I-If we didn't stay in line...he hurt us. He would hit us and beat us a-and he had this thing in his cane...it was like a knife," Scott whispered, "Cam thought about leaving once...h-he told him that no one else would want us now...he told him that his brother would hate him," he looked up at Stiles, "I think that's why he takes it so hard when Isaac doesn't talk to him, y'know?" he took a shaky breath, "He told us all that day that no one would ever want us or want us back."

"We wanted you back, Scott," Stiles whispered, "We missed you so much," he said, rubbing his back.

"I missed you and my mom everyday," Scott swallowed, "I missed your dad...I-I missed Allison, Lydia, and Danny...hell, I even missed Jackson," he said, laughing weakly, "But I always thought he was right."

"He wasn't right, Scott," Stiles said quietly, "He wasn't..." he trailed off when Scott hugged his midsection tightly.

Stiles froze when Scott let out a broken sob against his shirt. He looked up when Derek went to run in and shook his head no quickly, running his hand through Scott's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Derek nodded and walked out of the room slowly so he didn't startle Scott.

Stiles heard him go upstairs but not go any further, he was listening in on Camden and Isaac and Scott and Stiles.

 _He's good at multi-tasking,_ Stiles thought before going back to Scott.

"I'm sorry," Scott gasped through sobs, "I'm so sorry, Stiles, I'm so..."

"It's okay," Stiles said softly, rubbing his back, "It's okay, I promise."

"No, it's not," Scott shook his head quickly, his face still hidden in Stiles' shirt, "I've killed people, it's never going to be okay, Stiles. I screwed up. I-I'm such a screw up. My mom is never going to love me again and Isaac will n-never love me," he gasped through another sob.

"Your mother loves you and forgives you," Stiles said, running his hand through Scott's hair, "And Isaac already loves you, we can tell."

"I'm a murderer," Scott said, shaking his head quickly, "He shouldn't love me, Stiles, you have to tell him that."

"Scott, stop it," Stiles said quickly, "I'm not going to tell him that...you deserve to be loved again."

Scott laughed through tears, "Does that mean we're friends again, Stiles?" '

Stiles rolled his eyes, still holding him, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Peter, open the door!" Chris yelled, pounding on the door. The werewolf had been ignoring him for ten minutes now.

"Sir, if you don't quiet down, I'm going to call the police," the hotel owner sighed, standing outside, "Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well, ma'am, one of my best friends is the sheriff, so go ahead and call them so he can help me get this damn door open and save me some time," Chris said, not caring if he snapped right now, "And are you kidding me? I thought he wanted to talk to me and just wasn't opening the door! Thank you for informing me that he doesn't want to talk to me-"

"I have a headache, shut the hell up," Peter sighed as he opened the door and leaned out, "It's fine, carry on with your minimum wage job."

The woman gave him a glare and walked away.

"I'm guessing Stiles and Derek got to you," Peter said before turning around and went back in the room.

Chris followed because he didn't close the door, knowing Peter wasn't kicking him out again, "Yeah, they did," he said, looking around, "You do realize how much money you have right?"

"It seemed like the right place to go in this situation," Peter said simply, "And with all the booze I bought for the wedding, I think it's best we stop spending it for a while."

"You still have thousands, Peter," Chris sighed.

"What do you want?" Peter snapped, leaning on the wall.

"Well, I want to tell you one thing and ask you one thing," Chris crossed his arms.

"Well, go ahead," Peter snorted. "I have to tell you there's a spider by your head," Chris said simply.

"Shit!" Peter yelped -he would _never_ admit to yelping- and jumped away. He glared at the small spider on the wall and grabbed a book from the table, slapping it and killing it quickly.

Chris pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"It isn't funny!" Peter yelled at him.

"It's funny," Chris said.

Peter tried to keep glaring at him but failed, letting a fond smile make it's way to his face, "You always thought it was funny that I was afraid of spiders."

"I shot one in the woods for you once, remember that?" Chris smirked.

"Yeah," Peter rolled his eyes, "Always trying to impress me," he snorted, "Ask your question, Chris," he said, trying to get back to the right subject before he decided to just make out with the hunter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked quietly.

Peter sighed, crossing his arms, "By the time I even knew you were back in Beacon Hills, things were busy, you know that. And besides, you had Victoria and Allison, I wasn't even sure it would matter-"

"It would always matter me, Peter!" Chris said, running a hand through his hair, sound frustrated, "Why didn't you tell me when we got back together?"

"It didn't matter!" Peter said, "It's history! It's the past! Why don't you people get that?"

"Because you're obviously still suffering from it now!" Chris yelled, "I never understood why you acted scared-"

"I don't get scared," Peter growled.

"You acted... _off_ after we fought," Chris said, "Were you actually expecting me to hurt you?"

Peter stayed silent.

"Fuck, Peter," Chris sighed, running his hand through his hair again.

Peter sighed, "This is stupid."

"I would never...ever hurt you," Chris said slowly, "One; Because I love you. Two; Because you could kill me if you wanted to. And three; because your daughter would kill me."

Peter smiled slightly, "She is feral, isn't she?"

"Can we make up now?" Chris sighed in relief.

"I think we just did," Peter said, pushing himself off of the wall and walked over, grabbing his hips and kissing him deeply.

"We aren't having sex in a shady motel," Chris said against his lips.

"Why? We did it when I was in high school," Peter laughed against his neck.

"Our bed is better," Chris said, "And this place smells, let's get out of here."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag that he didn't bother unpacking, "You're right," he said, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Check out time isn't until one," the woman commented from the office.

"I paid already, I can check out when I want," Peter called, throwing his bag in the car and making sure to give her the middle finger before getting in the car.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" Chris sighed.

"Yes," Peter said, not saying anything else.

 _Back to normal,_ he thought happily.

* * *

"Isaac," Camden knocked on the door, "Derek told me to come up and talk to you," he winced at how that sounded, "I mean...I wanted to come up and talk to you on my own, but Derek pushed me-"

"What, Camden?" Isaac sighed, opening the door.

"I want to talk to you," Camden said seriously.

"I don't want to talk to you," Isaac said simply.

"Well, then go ahead and stay silent," Camden said, shoving Isaac so he could get in the door.

"Hey!" Isaac yelled. "I have a lot to say to you and I'm not going to baby you anymore. We're talking about this here and now," he growled but managed to keep his eyes from changing.

Isaac glared at him, not moving.

"I'm sorry," Camden said bluntly, "I'm so sorry for not coming back, Isaac, I can't say that enough. But are we really making any progress when only one of us is trying?"

Isaac continued to glare.

"I know it's going to take a long time for you to forgive me," Camden explained, "But we're brothers...and you have to know that I wanted to come back. I wanted to...I joined the alpha pack for power...so I could learn how to be an alpha. I never wanted to hurt you and become like him."

Isaac wasn't glaring anymore, just staring directly at him.

"I couldn't become him and I had to learn control," Camden explained, "And when I learned the control and tried to leave...Deucalion told me that you wouldn't want me anymore...that you would hate me. I believed him," he sighed, "And I thought that you had grown up and wouldn't need me anymore," he looked around, "And I think that you _don't_ anymore. But you're still my brother and I want us to love each other again."

Isaac swallowed, "You're right."

"About what?" Camden asked, freezing.

Isaac swallowed, "You needed to learn control...you thought you were doing what was right, even if it was wrong," he stared at him, "But I don't hate you...I _can't_ hate you."

Camden sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "So does that mean you'll stop giving me the cold shoulder?"

"When you stop being such a cockblock, maybe," Isaac smirked.

"Hey, I don't need some dog pawing all over my baby brother, okay?" Camden smirked.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork," he said before hugging him tightly.

Camden's eyes widened in shock but he wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

Lydia sighed, staring down at the letter on her lap. She took a deep breath and decided that she would go talk to Aiden and then tell the rest of the pack that she was going. She had all of winter, spring, and summer to spend with them, she could deal with this.

She wasn't sorry she didn't tell Aiden and she certainly didn't miss him.

Lydia stared down at the background on her phone of the picture of her and Aiden.

 _Okay, I'm sorry and I miss him,_ she thought to herself as she ran downstairs. She grabbed her jacket and swung open the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Aiden stand there, his hand raised to ring the doorbell.

"Uh...hey," Aiden swallowed nervously, "I was just..."

"I was just coming to talk to you," Lydia said before he could finish, "Come inside."

Aiden walked in quickly, "Uh...is your mom-"

"She's not here," Lydia said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the couch, "I need to talk to you."

"I...need to talk to you too," Aiden swallowed, sitting down.

"Me first," Lydia sighed, grabbing his hands, "I'm going to Harvard."

Aiden started to talk.

"And I know that's going to be hard," Lydia said, "So I understand if you want to break up. But I will always be your friend, Aiden, you know that."

"Lydia-" Aiden sighed.

"Long distance relationships really aren't good," Lydia sighed, "And I really do like you and I get that I'm your mate-"

"LYDIA!" Aiden yelled.

"But we can Skype whenever you want- mph," Lydia was cut off when Aiden kissed her.

Aiden grabbed her waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her as passionately as he could before pulling away.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to break up?" Lydia breathed out.

"No way in hell," Aiden said, his hands still on her waist, "I was going to tell you that you need to go and that this is a huge opportunity," he took a deep breath, "And you're not complicated...I love you and you're perfect."

Lydia's eyes widened in shock and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too."

 _Hope I get the chance to travel the world,_  
 _But I don't have any plans._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the progress of making a soundtrack for this series...any suggestions? If you have any, make sure you tell me what relationship the song goes with when you do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Isaac talks about his dad and the abuse he suffered as a child.

"Hey, Parrish! You awake over there?" someone laughed.

Jordan quickly sat up at his desk as straight as he could. He had been up late helping Liam with his homework...then made a note to contact his teacher because even he couldn't understand it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jordan said quickly, looking back down at his paperwork.

"Well, come on then," the other officer laughed.

"Uh...what?" Jordan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Annual physicals," the officer continued to chuckle, "You don't remember? They're doing blood tests and everything."

 _Oh no,_ Jordan thought. His blood wouldn't exactly show up as normal considering he was a werewolf. He looked around the room nervously, trying to think as quick as he could.

Stiles Stilinski is in Derek's pack, Jordan thought to himself, The sheriff has to know, he's even met Derek, he told him to call him John the other day-

"I have to go talk to the sheriff, I'll be there soon," Jordan said quickly, standing up from his desk. He walked over to the office door nervously, knocking on it.

"Come on in, Parrish," the sheriff called, getting his jacket on.

"Um," Jordan pursed his lips, "I think I might have a problem, sheriff."

"What's that?" he sighed. He already had about a million problems to take care of with his son around.

Jordan swallowed, trying to think of a way to see if he even knew, "Uh...how much do you know about Derek's side of the family?"

The sheriff groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Not you too."

"Sorry," Jordan shrugged, his eyes flashing gold, "I was born like this."

"Don't do that here, there are cameras," the sheriff said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the office, "Just...get in here," he sighed, "I should have known when Derek wanted to see you that you had to be something."

"I can't exactly get my physical, my blood won't show up human," Jordan explained, "People will get suspicious and-"

"I'll have Melissa write down that you got yours and passed, don't worry," the sheriff said, writing himself a note on his desk, "Do you have a pack?"

Jordan shook his head, "I'm working on it though."

"You knew Derek," the sheriff said, not even asking, "You're trying to get in the pack?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes, sir," he said quietly, "Me and my little brother...I want him to have a good pack and learn control. I think that Derek is the best person to learn from."

"You know that's up to my son, right?" the sheriff said, "He's kind of..."

"Protective," Jordan finished for him, "Most alpha mates are...and added to him being an emissary makes him more like a mom to them."

The sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"I've done research and I remember our emissary from our childhood. She was a mate to the alpha...and even though my mom was around, he seemed maternal towards us," Jordan just shrugged, looking down at his hands. He'd always had a habit of blurting out information even when people most likely already knew it and didn't even need to know it.

"Right," the sheriff said, "Come on, we'll get all your other information done at the hospital and then we'll fake the blood test."

Jordan smiled slightly, "Thanks, sheriff."

The sheriff started coughing and grabbed the water off of his desk, taking a long drink before sighing in relief.

"Um...are you okay?" Jordan asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, fine," the sheriff said, patting his back, "Let's go suffer through this."

"Right," Jordan said quietly, following him.

Something was off about the sheriff's scent when he first met him when he was hiring him and it was slowly getting stronger. He had pretty much acted the same, so he didn't think much of it. The sheriff wasn't his business, even if they were friends. It would be rude to pry.

* * *

"Hey," Scott said, knocking on Isaac's door even though it was open, "Uh...Derek already went to work and everyone else already left for school, are you going?"

"Um...no," Isaac pursed his lips, "Don't worry, they already know I'm cutting," he said, tying his shoes, "Why aren't you gone yet?"

"I was hoping to give you a ride to school on my new bike," Scott said, leaning in the doorway, "But I see that was a bad plan."

"Not bad," Isaac said, standing up, "I just have things to do."

"More important than school? Must be huge for you," Scott crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Isaac said slowly, looking at him, "Hey, uh...I need someone to drive me, I don't have a car. How about you take me where I need to go?"

"Depends, where do you want to go?" Scott asked. He didn't know why he asked. Isaac could ask him to take him across the country on a bike and he would take him in a heartbeat.

"The graveyard," Isaac said, grabbing his book bag.

"Uh...okay," Scott said, "Let me grab the extra helmet and then we'll go."

Isaac smiled at him, "Thanks, Scott," he said before going downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

 _The graveyard?_ Scott thought to himself, shaking his head in confusion as he walked to his room.

* * *

Ethan knocked on Danny's door, his bike parked outside on the street. He winced when he heard a loud crash followed by a bunch of yelling before Danny answered the door, sounding breathless.

"Hey," Danny smiled, "Give me a minute. Come in, we have Poptarts."

"Uh...it's fine, I ate at home, Derek cooked," Ethan smiled nervously but walked inside anyways.

Danny had a large home, a lot like Jackson's old one or Lydia's. His father was a lawyer who worked with Jackson's dad and his mother was a Realtor. Danny only had two siblings, one who was a lot older than him and one that was just three years old. 

Kai was the oldest and he was a water kitsune and the youngest was Lana, they didn't know what type of kitsune she was yet but they knew she would be, both of her parents were. 

Danny's father, like Kai, was a water kitsune, and his mother was a Celestial kitsune. So Danny was kind of the odd one out with the fire thing...and the werewolf pack thing. 

Speaking of Kai, he was sitting on the couch eating a Poptart with Lana, and made an annoyed sound when he saw Ethan, his eyes turning orange.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Kai," Danny snorted, picking up a broken vase. 

"Whoa, here, let me do that," Ethan said, starting to pick the pieces up, "You could cut yourself."

"Well, Kai thought it would be a brilliant idea to play ball with Lana in the house," Danny snorted, "And he's too much of a lazy ass to pick it up himself."

"Shut up, Danny, go make out with a dog," Kai called, making Lana giggle.

"You really should move out," Ethan commented. 

Danny shrugged, "It's fine."

"No, all you do is cook, clean, and babysit," Ethan said under his breath, helping him pick up the rest, "They don't even treat you like family."

"It's not like I have Isaac's old home life or anything, Ethan, it's not a big deal," Danny hissed, walking into the kitchen and throwing the pieces in the garbage.

"It is a big deal, don't compare yours to his!" Ethan said, "They treat you like a nanny, not family. Move in with Stiles and Derek if you're so worried about being alone. Hell, move in with Jackson." 

Danny shook his head, "You don't understand-" he sighed when he saw his dad walking downstairs in his suit and tie, "Hi, dad."

"Hey, kiddo," his dad smiled and then it dropped, "Hello, Ethan."

"Hey, Mr. Mahealani, big case?" Ethan asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, as usual," he said simply, "Danny, I need you to watch your sister after school. It's date night."

"Um...can't Kai do it?" Danny sighed, leaning on the counter, "I have pack dinner tonight."

"Haven't you gotten over that yet?" his dad asked bluntly, right in front of Ethan. 

Ethan narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent, gritting his teeth.

"Gotten over it? Really?" Danny snorted, "There's nothing to get over, they're my family." 

"We're your family, they are a bunch of dogs," his father rolled his eyes, pouring himself coffee. 

Danny gritted his teeth, "Don't expect me home tonight," he snapped.

"Then don't come back," his father said simply, "Make a choice, Daniel."

"You're serious?" Danny laughed in shock.

"Danny, let's just get to school-" Ethan started.

"I'm almost twenty years-old! I don't need you!" Danny said, "Hell, I don't need to be here! There's multiple places I could stay with people who care about me more than you do!" 

"Then go live there!" his dad yelled at him and the pipes in the house started to shake. 

Ethan growled, ready to defend Danny if he had to. 

"Fine," Danny said before running upstairs. 

Ethan followed him quickly, "Danny-"

"I swear if you try to talk me out of this when you were just encouraging me to do it, we're not having sex for a long time," Danny said quickly, already finding a bag to throw things in.

"I was going to stay let me ride down to the school and borrow Stiles' Jeep so you could take more things," Ethan put his hands up in surrender, "And you keep packing while I go get it."

"I love you so much," Danny said, walking over and kissing him deeply. 

Ethan wrapped his arms around his waist, "Be right back," he breathed out against his lips before disappearing out the window. 

Danny kept packing his things quickly, wiping his eyes on his hands when he felt tears start to form in his eyes.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Kai snorted.

"I'm not going to be like you and be a deadbeat living with my parents for the rest of my life," Danny snorted, continuing to pack his things.

"Say that again, kid," Kai laughed.

"You're a deadbeat that is living with your parents and you're out of college," Danny said, "I'm more mature than you and pretty sure I'm more evolved as a human being."

"We're not humans!" Kai yelled, "What don't you get about that, Danny? We're not normal! You won't find anyone else like us or anyone that will accept you!" 

"Shut the hell up, Kai!" Danny yelled. 

The next thing he knew, he had a face full of water and the pressure was enough to send him flying back into the wall. 

"You asshole," Danny gasped for air when he stopped, looking down at his soaked clothes.

"You deserved it," Kai said simply. 

Danny glared at him and held his hand out, making a fireball appear.

"Ah-ah," Kai said, "Who is more lethal here? I get a little water in the house, that's okay...you get a little fire in the house and...well, this place goes up in smoke, doesn't it? Just like those hunters ."

"They were trying to kill us," Danny gritted his teeth but put his hands at his hands, clenching his fists together and effectively putting the fire out, "They were trying to kill you and I saved your sorry ass."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kai laughed, "And who is to say that you won't go dark side on all of us eventually? Or Kira...she'd be more likely, now wouldn't she? How would you like it if someone finally told her about what she did to those guys-" 

Danny cut him off by punching him right in the face.

* * *

"So, uh...here you go," Scott said as he shut off the bike and parked in front of the graveyard. 

"Thanks," Isaac said, taking off his helmet and handing it to Scott before opening the gate and walking in. 

Scott looked down at the helmet in his hands before getting off the bike, "Okay, wait just a minute-" 

"Don't wake the dead," Isaac commented under his breath.

"Do you just, like...normally hang out in graveyards? Because I think I need to rethink liking you-" he started to joke.

"No...only three times a year," Isaac mumbled, "It used to be four but my brother turned out to have faked his dead, so..." he trailed off. 

"Oh," Scott said, looking confused, "Why exactly do you hang out here three times a year?" 

Isaac sighed, "It's the anniversary of my dad's death, okay?" he snapped, "No one else cleans off the graves for my family and I usually plant flowers and stuff..." 

"And the other three..." Scott trailed off, thinking, "Your mom and who?"

"Matt," Isaac sighed, "And I come here sometimes to think...and talk to my mom. Sorry if you think that's weird," he muttered. 

"Wait, no, I don't think it's weird!" Scott said quickly, "I've just never had to...do that. I mean, I've only been to one funeral and that was my grandma and I barely knew her, I just can't imagine..." 

Isaac was looking at the ground, not saying a word. 

Scott sighed, grabbing his hand, "Come on, let me help you." 

Isaac looked confused, "Really?"

"Yeah," Scott smiled, "You can tell me about them. Hey, if he raised you, they had to have been great people, right?"

Isaac stared at him blankly before nodding, "Right," he said under his breath before walking over to the graves, not letting go of Scott's hand the entire way. 

"Uh..." Scott trailed off when he saw the graves. 

They had Isaac's mom's name written on one side and his dad's written on the other...the only difference was that Mr. Lahey's side had the word **_BASTARD_ ** painted in red across it.

Isaac just sighed, not seeming to be effected by it and took his bag off of his back, grabbing a rag out of it, and started cleaning it off. 

Scott looked at him nervously, not wanting to ask why he was so okay with his dad's grave being...like that. He hesitantly started cleaning the grass off of his mom's part of the grave and pulled the weeds out. He froze when he saw a small, framed picture on the ground.

There was a small blonde boy who couldn't be more than two years-old with curly hair and blue eyes who was being held by a boy who looked to be seven or eight in front of the Christmas tree and a woman standing beside them, smiling brightly at the camera. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as both of the boys and then there was a man who was wearing glasses and had curly hair.

"Is this your family?" Scott asked, looking down at it.

"Yeah," Isaac said quickly, "Cam is holding me, that's my mom, and that's my dad," he said simply, sighing in relief when he got the red paint off of the grave. He glanced over at Scott, sighing, "Ask if you need to." 

"Why was that painted on there?" Scott blurted out quickly.

Isaac sighed, "Not a lot of people like my dad anymore."

"Why not?" Scott asked, trying not to sound so eager this time. 

"I mean...they used to," Isaac explained, dusting off the grave, "He was the swim coach at the high school...he lead the team to it's biggest victories...Camden was the star of the team...and no one knew..." 

"Knew what?" Scott asked quietly.

"That he hit us," Isaac whispered, "That he locked me in the old, broken down freezer in the basement to punish me when I was bad. Word got around after he died and no one liked him anymore after that."

Scott was staring at him, "Wh-What?"

"You had to have realized how messed up I am by now...right?" Isaac laughed, "You couldn't have actually thought that all of this was only because I had a psychotic ex-boyfriend who never laid a hand on me, could you?"

Scott continued to stare.

Isaac sighed, "It's... _whatever_ ," he muttered, taking a package of seeds out of his bag and started to plant them on his father's side of the grave.

Scott grabbed his wrist, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Planting flowers," Isaac said, "I know it's stupid to plant them this close to winter, but it's always nice to see if they grow. I used to come here with Cam when mom died around this time...and if they made it through the winter, Cam always said it was because mom made them grow for us. I figured that my dad deserved flowers after they all died, so I still do it. That's what I came here to do-" 

"H-He...but you just said..." Scott trailed off in shock, not letting go of his wrist, "Why would you plant flowers on his grave?" 

"Because he's my dad and it's the anniversary of his death," Isaac said, looking confused. 

"B-But...he hurt you," Scott growled, his protective instinct flaring up, "Why would you even bother?" 

"He's still my dad," Isaac said quietly, reaching down to where Scott's hand was on his wrist and gently pulled it away, "I still love him." 

"Why?" Scott snapped, gritting his teeth. He had the urge to find a way to bring Mr. Lahey back to life just to kill him again for ever hurting his mate. 

"Because he's my dad!" Isaac yelled at him, his voice echoing through the graveyard and the woods around them, his eyes flashing gold. 

"Okay," Scott said, putting his hands up in surrender. He took a deep breath, trying to make sure his eyes didn't react and turn red at the sight of Isaac's golden eyes.

Isaac stared down at the grave and then snorted, looking at Camden's that was right beside his parent's, "Idiot," he said under his breath. 

"What?" Scott asked. 

"Nothing," Isaac sighed, dusting off Camden's grave, "He's such a dumbass, we should find a way to get this taken out." 

Scott sighed, "He was doing what he thought was best," he said and then offered him a smile, "So are you going to introduce me to your mom?"

Isaac swallowed, staring at him.

_ "I don't understand...she can't talk back," Matt laughed as they walked through the graveyard. _

_ "I want her to meet you," Isaac smiled, holding his hand as they kneeled down to his mom's grave, "Hi, mom...this is Matt...and I'm in love with him."  _

_ "You're sweet," Matt said, pressing a kiss to Isaac's cheek, "Hi, Mrs. Lahey, I'm Matt...and I'm definitely in love with your son." _

Isaac swallowed, nodding, "Yeah," he smiled, grabbing Scott's hand, "Mom, this is Scott."

* * *

Jordan waited outside of the doctor's office, checking his phone anxiously. If the sheriff didn't hurry up, he was going to be late to pick up Liam from school. He didn't want to begin to think about the trouble his brother could get into if he was late. 

"Hey," the sheriff walked out, "I'm going to have to...stay behind. Take the car back to the station, I'll find my way back," he said, handing him the keys.

Jordan looked confused at the keys in his hand, "Is everything okay, sheriff?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, just some extra paper work," the sheriff assured him, "Extra duties, being the sheriff," he laughed.

Jordan nodded, ignoring the skip in the sheriff's heartbeat, "Right," he said quietly.

"Go pick up your brother," the sheriff told him before walking off with a nurse.

Jordan looked down at the keys and then back to where the sheriff rounded the corner with the nurse. He quickly followed the sheriff and listened around the corner.

"It's just a few extra tests," the doctor explain, "There were some...abnormalities in your blood tests, we're just taking these to be sure." 

_His scent...it meant he was sick,_ Jordan thought to himself before running off.

* * *

Liam sighed, looking down at the time on his phone as he waited outside of the school. Everyone was gone now and his brother was late. 

_He's never late,_ Liam thought to himself.

He decided that to something might be wrong and headed off in the direction of home. He looked around and grinned to himself before he took off running as fast as he could, using his abilities to do it. 

Liam loved running, it let him be free. His I.E.D. mixed with his werewolf instincts always made him a little hot headed and no one was bothering him when he was running. It was the one time he was free.

Liam gasped when he felt a piercing pain in his leg. 

He had been running so fast that it surprised him and sent him to the ground, making him slide in the dirt, getting mud all over him. He was still gasping and wincing and looked down at his leg. 

There was an arrow stuck in it. 

Liam winced, trying to feel around for his phone in his pocket and groaned when he saw it had fell out of his pocket and it was at least ten feet away from him. He groaned, trying to push himself and get it but he started feeling weak and then the burning pain in his leg started.

_Wolfsbane,_ Liam thought. 

"HELP!" Liam screamed, gasping in pain again.

* * *

"I don't think that Parrish should come tonight," Stiles said as he got in the camero after school, "Ethan had to take my Jeep today because apparently Danny finally decided to move out and they needed to move his stuff. So he's going to be moving in today...and it's going to be a mess so-" 

"Stiles," Derek laughed, "Breathe. He can just come next week, don't worry about it, I never even called him, I wanted to check with you first."

"You're the best," Stiles laughed, kissing his cheek as Derek drove down the road. 

"What the hell?" Derek asked under his breath, pulling over quickly.

"What is it- oh my God!" Stiles yelled, getting out of the car quickly and ran over to the brown haired boy on the ground. 

There was an arrow in his leg and it was bleeding everywhere.

"Get it out," the werewolf gasped in pain,  "There's wolfsbane on it, hurry."

"We need to get him to Deaton," Stiles said quickly.

_ Wish that I could stay forever this young,  
Not afraid to close my eyes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the progress of making a soundtrack for this series...any suggestions? If you have any, make sure you tell me what relationship the song goes with when you do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trigger warning for this chapter was posted at the end of this chapter, as it will spoil exactly what happens. It is a medical trigger warning (as it was foreshadowed at the hospital in the last chapter).

"Don't remove the arrow," Stiles grabbed Derek's hands quickly, "That's the only think stopping him from bleeding all over the place."

"He's already bleeding-" Derek froze as he looked at the kid's face, "Liam?" he asked.

Liam gritted his teeth, "My leg fucking hurts!" he yelled.

"Yeah, that's Liam," Derek said, looking at Stiles, "This is Jordan's brother, the one I was talking about."

"Right," Stiles said, "Okay, help me pick him up so we can- oh," he stopped when Derek picked up Liam by himself. Stiles opened the back door quickly so he could put Liam in and shut it when he was done.

"Call Parrish, I'll drive," he said, getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

"You hit me!" Kai yelled, holding his cheek in shock and touched his lip gingerly and looked down at the blood on his hand.

Danny looked down, "Yeah, I did."

Kai walked up and punched him in the stomach.

Danny gritted his teeth and tackled him to the ground, "You're such an asshole."

"No, you're an asshole," Kai growled, rolling so he was on top and tried to throw a punch again but Danny rolled out of the way, causing him to hit the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kai yelled. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ethan yelled, running in and pulling Danny up, standing in front of him and holding him back at the same time, "What the hell is going on here?"

"He started it," Kai snapped, "Enjoy your pack of dogs, Danny. They're the only family you have left," he snorted, shoving them both out of the way and walked out.

"I hate him," Danny muttered.

"Just...calm down, okay?" Ethan sighed, grabbing his hands but let them go quickly when he felt how hot they were, "Shit!" he hissed. 

"Sorry," Danny said quickly, looking down at his hands, "I had a fireball ready...but I didn't do it."

"That's what separates you and him," Ethan said, kissing his head, "Let's get you in some dry clothes and get out of here."

Danny sighed, running his hand through his wet hair, "Right...I have some boxes and a bag on the bed, want to help me pack?" 

"Yeah," Ethan smiled, "I'll help you pack."

* * *

"Mom, this is Scott," Isaac said quietly, holding Scott's hand, "He..." he swallowed, "We're mates, I've already told you that." 

Scott smiled slightly, kissing Isaac's hand.

"And I think I love him," Isaac murmured, "He's...different."

"I like to think that he means that in a good way," Scott laughed.

"You would like him," Isaac said quietly, "He's actually really sweet...deep down," he explained, "Well, around me he's sweet on the outside too." 

Scott continued to smile, looking down at the picture of the family that was on the grave. It was faded, but you could still see it pretty well.

"Nothing is official," Isaac continued to explain, "Like I've said...but I think eventually it can be."

"Soon, I hope," Scott commented. 

"He's funny too," Isaac laughed and then took a deep breath, "You really would have loved him," he repeated. 

Scott put his hand on Isaac's back, "I hope she would have."

"She loved everyone, no matter what," Isaac whispered, "She could never hold a grudge...that's the one thing that was different about us." 

Scott rubbed his back, "You forgave Camden...you aren't holding grudges anymore." 

"I think..." Isaac swallowed, "I think me being so much like my mom was one of the reasons my dad hit me," he sighed, "I have my mom's... _everything_. I'm skinny, tall, blonde hair, and we have the exact same color of eyes."

"I think you're beautiful," Scott whispered, kissing him again, "Don't ever think you aren't."

Isaac smiled slightly at him, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Scott."

"I've already fallen so far I'm never coming back," Scott laughed quietly.

"We should get going," Isaac whispered, "We've been here for too long, Stiles is probably worried," he said, checking his phone for the time, "School is already out," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. He smiled, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him up.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, you're right...wouldn't want a freak out on our hands. He might think we got lost."

"Or ran away," Isaac laughed as they walked out. He froze up when he saw the back of a grave that said _Daehler_ on it.

"You okay?" Scott asked, looking confused and followed his line of vision, "Who is that?"

"No one," Isaac shook his head and started walking again.

Scott just nodded, walking back to his bike with him. As Isaac was getting his helmet and read the grave. 

_ Matt Daehler  
Beloved Son and Friend _

* * *

"It fucking hurts like a bitch," Liam groaned, staring down at the arrow after they got him into the vet's office.

"Did you get Parrish to answer?" Stiles asked nervously.

"No, he didn't answer," Derek sighed. 

"Liam, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay?" Deaton asked, "This is going to hurt."

Stiles closed his eyes and Derek winced as Deaton pulled the arrow out and laid it on the table. 

"Clean that off," Deaton said, "We may be able to tell who shot it if we can study it."

Derek just nodded and started washing off the arrow. 

"Stiles, I need you to get the ashes from the last bullet we have in the back, it will be impossible to get that small bit of wolfsbane off of the arrow," Deaton instructed. 

Stiles ran into the back quickly, not saying a word. 

Derek kept getting distracted by Liam's pained noises and labored breathing and eventually went over, dropping the half cleaned arrow in the sink, and put his hand on his leg and taking the pain, wincing as he did.

Liam let out a choked sigh of relief, closing his eyes and putting his head back on the table.

"Thank you," Liam told Derek quietly.

Stiles ran back out with the container and opened it instantly.

"Now you need to-" Deaton started.

Stiles quickly took a small bit of ashes out and pressed them against the wound, rubbing it in as he did.

Liam hissed in pain and Derek took it again. 

"You're getting good at this," Deaton smiled at Stiles.

"I learned from the best," Stiles shrugged, closing up the container and putting it back, "We'll need to ask the Argents for more bullets to burn soon!" he called, "We're running out of ashes."

"I'm going to try to call Jordan again," Derek sighed, "I left him a message-"

The bells rang on the door. "Liam?!" someone yelled.

"Back here!" Derek called.

"Liam," Jordan sighed in relief, running inside. He stood beside him instantly, running his hand through Liam's hair and went to take the pain and looked confused when there wasn't any to take.

"I did that," Derek sighed, "Sorry...I didn't know if it was out of line-"

"You took my brother's pain," Jordan shook his head, "That wasn't out of line at all," he swallowed, "What happened?"

"Someone shot him with an arrow," Derek said quietly, "It was wolfsbane laced, but Stiles already took care of it."

Jordan looked up at Stiles and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," Stiles said, reaching his hand across the table, "Not under the best circumstances are we meeting, but I'm Stiles, Derek's husband." 

"Jordan," he said, shaking his hand, "You have an odd name."

"Well, it's not my real name," Stiles laughed. 

"His real name is-" Derek started. 

"Hey!" Stiles said quickly, "That's off limits to use, Sourwolf."

"Sourwolf?" Jordan laughed. 

"Long story," Derek said simply. 

"Hey, Jordie," Liam said, sounding weak and tired.

"Hey," Jordan was back at Liam's side instantly, "Why did you run off like that?" 

"I..." Liam swallowed, "You were late...I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I headed home."

"I was on my way," Jordan said quietly, "We had physicals today." 

"Oh," Liam said, looking down, "Sorry." 

"No, don't worry, I'm not mad," Jordan said, "You just scared the hell out of me. I got to the school and got Derek's message on my phone and I swore I had a heart attack."

"See, this is why if your phone rings and you're driving, you should answer," Liam laughed weakly.

"That's dangerous and you should never do that," Jordan said.

"God, I hate having a deputy for a brother," Liam groaned, laughing. 

"Just rest," Jordan said, running his hand through his hair and Liam closed his eyes again.

"Well...if everything is okay..." Stiles trailed off, "We should get home and help Danny unpack."

Derek nodded, looking at Jordan, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Jordan nodded, "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"Okay," Derek put a hand on his shoulder, "Call if you guys need anything."

Jordan smiled, nodding, "Don't worry about us," he repeated. 

_You have bigger things to worry about,_ Jordan thought back to the sheriff's scent...to the doctor wanting to run more tests. He should tell them, he should-

"Great," Stiles said, "Let's get home then. See you guys later!" he called, walking out with Derek.

"Jordan?" Deaton asked, "Is everything alright?" 

"Well, my brother was just shot in the leg by an arrow and I'm pretty sure that I know something I shouldn't," Jordan said, "But it's personal information...that he should be telling them on his own," he looked at Deaton, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, I can offer some advice," Deaton said, "If you want it."

"You were always helpful to my pack when I was younger," Jordan said, "I think I would like some right about now."

"Take care of your brother," Deaton said, "And help get to the bottom of who shot him. For now...it's not your business. If it's really personal information that you believe you shouldn't be interfering with, then don't interfere." 

"I want to be in their pack," Jordan whispered, "I want a pack for Liam...I haven't been in a pack since I was in middle school and I want to...I want to have that feeling again."

"I'm sure they'll accept you no matter what," Deaton said, "Stiles seems to like you."

"Is that good?" Jordan asked.

"Very good," Deaton smiled.

* * *

"Okay," Stiles said, "Danny is unpacked...and dry now," he said, checking off his mental list, "Parrish's brother is alive and the pizza is ordered."

"Then we're good," Derek said, putting his arm around him.

"I have to check on Isaac. Shit!" Stiles said, "He was alone all day and I didn't even check...is he even home?" 

As if on que, Isaac walked in the door, followed by Scott. They were both holding helmets to Scott's bike and smiling and laughing with each other. Isaac's eyes widened when he saw Derek and Stiles looking at them, "Sorry we're late...we lost track of time." 

"We?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Isaac said, "I hope you don't mind...but you had to work and Stiles, you had school...and Scott gave me a ride to the graveyard and helped me clean off the graves. Then we started talking and we must have lost track of time." 

Stiles felt like he was hit in the face with de ja vu.

_ "Where the hell have you been?" Derek demanded, "We were worried sick."  _

_ "Sorry," Isaac was smiling and laughing with Matt, "We went to my parent's graves...he helped me today, I hope you don't mind," he said, kissing Matt's cheek, "I introduced him to my mom." _

_ "Right," Derek growled, "You should have called." _

_ "Sorry," Isaac repeated, "We're going to go work on homework now."  _

_ "Isaac," Stiles called, "You're okay, right?" _

_ "Yeah!" Isaac called before going up with Matt and shutting the door. _

_ "He's lying," Derek said simply.  _

Apparently, from what Isaac told them later, that was the day that Matt had first confessed to being the one who killed his dad. 

Stiles studied the smile on Isaac's face...it was different. He always knew that Matt wasn't Isaac's mate, they all knew that, even Isaac. Isaac still loved him...but Stiles knew it wouldn't last if Isaac ever found his real mate. Stiles just didn't think that it would end how it did...with Matt being drowned in a river after murdering a bunch of people. This smile was real...Isaac's mate had comforted him today and Isaac looked like he felt...good.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked, walking over, "Sorry if I made you mad, I know I should have called."

"No!" Stiles said quickly, "You didn't make me mad! I'm glad Scott took you, thanks for taking care of him," he looked at Scott, "It's always a hard day for him." 

Scott nodded, seeming shocked, "Yeah...believe me, no problem," he said, "He told me all about his parents...his mother seemed like an amazing woman."

"Well, he must take after her then," Derek smiled, speaking for the first time since they came in the door. He must have been thinking the same thing as Stiles because he had been staring at them both. 

Isaac blushed, "You guys are embarrassing, I'm going to go up and get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, good idea," Scott nodded, starting to follow him. 

"Hey, guys!" Stiles called, "Danny moved in today and he needs some time alone so keep it down up there!"

"I knew I smelled him!" Isaac called back, "And okay."

Stiles waited until he heard Isaac's door shut and then Scott's to turn around to Derek, "Oh my God," he said. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Derek said, looking confused. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I think...I like them together," Derek said, "It's odd, I never thought I would feel this." 

Stiles laughed, smacking his arm playfully, "Still...did you see how happy he was? And today, of all days."

"I think that's why I like them together," Derek said, "He's making him happy."

"Are you thinking of giving it the alpha stamp of approval?" Stiles smirked.

"Well, I gave it to Aiden and Lydia, I'll obviously give it to anyone," he rolled his eyes. 

Stiles was serious about the "alpha stamp of approval." It was best, when in a pack, to ask the alpha before mating. It seemed stupid and they obviously wouldn't have cared if Derek said yes to anything or not, but Derek explained to Stiles that it was used a lot in older packs who still followed, as Stiles called it, the traditional werewolf rules. 

Derek knew that Aiden and Ethan's first pack must have been more traditional, because they both asked before making anything official with Danny and Lydia. It wasn't about if the mate was male or female when they asked, it was the newest pack member. Aiden and Ethan were newer to the pack, so it was their job to ask. 

When it came to Allison and Jackson, Allison was the one who asked, after hearing about it from her father. 

Peter didn't ask when he and Chris got back together because he said he already asked Talia when they were teenagers and she said no...he did it anyways because he was _Peter_. 

When it came to Malia and Kira, Kira took the liberty of asking, despite it being Malia's job. Malia was still confused that kind of stuff and Kira's mom had talked a lot about werewolves when she was younger and on top of that, Malia was Derek's biological cousin. So Kira came to him and Stiles when they got the opportunity to be alone and asked officially. Of course, Derek gave his permission. 

Now, when it came to Erica and Boyd, they were changed around the same time. He had mentioned it in passing one day, he hardly even remembered telling them, they were still building the pack and had just started rebuilding the house. It was just him, Stiles, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd at the time and Stiles barely knew anything about that as he was still an emissary in training under Deaton. Boyd came to Derek one day as he was painting one of the rooms and said that since he was changed second, he wanted to ask him if he could officially become mates with Erica. Derek had explained that it was a big decision and how young they were, but Boyd was sure. Derek was proud of him...and gave his permission.

Stiles hadn't asked anyone, he didn't have to. Right after he met Derek in the woods and Derek started -what Stiles called- the _stalking phase_ where he lurked around Stiles a lot since he found a human that knew about werewolves and decided that he was a threat to the pack, (Stiles always said that he just wanted him that bad.) Scott had left, not even joining his pack. Stiles had always told him that Derek's lurking paid off since when Scott lashed out, he was there to defend him. 

Stiles always knew before him...and he told him one day that he wasn't even going to ask permission to anyone (because since Derek was the alpha, he would have to ask the oldest living family member of Derek's, and that would mean asking Peter) and that they were mates _because he said so_.

The doorbell rang, snapping Derek out of his memories of his pack. 

"It's Kira, Malia, Allison, Jackson, Peter, and Chris," Derek said simply, catching their scents, "Not pizza."

Stiles walked over and opened the door quickly, "Hey, guys," he smiled. 

They all mumbled their greetings and Kira told him that she brought the movie for the night before they all started to go in the living room.

"Good to see you two worked things out," Stiles called, his eyes falling on the large hickey on Chris' neck.

"Up yours!" Peter called and flopped on the love seat with Chris, yanking him down with him.

"Why do we let him be in the pack again?" Stiles asked. 

Derek just shrugged and counted the pack members. All that was left to show up was Aiden, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, the sheriff, and Melissa. 

Part of him wished that he could have let Jordan and Liam come to this one...but he knew they would be busy for the night with trying to find out who attacked Liam and his pack would be busy moving Danny in. Aiden and Lydia arrived and soon after that, Erica and Boyd did. Then the pizza and everyone waited patiently for the sheriff to arrive with Melissa.

Stiles checked the clock, "He's twenty minutes late." 

"Well, we have a bunch of hungry pre-adults, I'll put some pizza in the fridge for them, okay?" Derek asked, kissing his head, "He's probably just running a little late."

"Okay," Stiles said quietly, a worried look on his face, "Everyone dig in!" he called.

"FINALLY!" Ethan called dramatically. 

"WAIT!" Lydia stood up, grabbing all of their attention, "I have an announcement to make."

"I swear, if you say you and Aiden are getting married-" Derek started.

"No," Lydia took out a paper and held it up, "I got into Harvard for the next school year early."

"Oh my God," she heard someone say quietly before the room went silent. 

"That's amazing," Stiles finally breathed out before the room erupted in cheers and whistles. 

Lydia smiled, "Now I have all winter, spring, and summer to spend with you guys before I leave," she explained, "And I plan to talk to every single one of you every day." 

"Even me?" Jackson groaned. 

"Oh, shut up, you like me," Lydia laughed. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Allison, "I like her more." 

"Good," Lydia smirked, "You better take care of my best friend."

"I promise," Jackson laughed, "Calm down, Lyd." 

"This is seriously amazing," Boyd said, "How many people get early acceptence letters?"

"Not a lot," Lydia said, "Boyd, I think that's the most I've heard you talk in a day." 

"I'm happy for you," Boyd said simply before going silent again.

"Can we have wine as a celebration?" Lydia asked Derek.

"Are any of you over twenty one?" Derek smirked, making all of them groan except Allison, Peter, and Chris.

"Hey, my dad is the sheriff, no chances are allowed to be taken!" Stiles laughed.

Someone rang the doorbell and Stiles sighed in relief.

"Finally," Stiles said, walking over to the door, smiling when he saw his dad and Melissa. His smile fell when he saw Melissa's tear streaked face and the sheriff's tired looking one, "Guys, what's going on?" he asked. 

John glanced to the room of teenagers who had went silent and were watching them, "I think we need to talk...alone. Just you and Derek."

"Okay, let's go in the kitchen," Derek said, giving all of his pack a look that meant _stay out_.

"Mom?" Scott stood up when he saw her, "What's going on?"

"It's okay, sweetie, just sit down," Melissa told him, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying.

Scott looked concerned but sat down beside Isaac again, not taking his eyes off of the door. 

As soon as the kitchen door closed, most of the pack got up to listen except Ethan, Aiden, Camden, Scott, Peter, and Chris. 

"So they just...eavesdrop?" Ethan asked.

"Usually," Peter shrugged, actually looking concerned for once. He stood up and walked over as well. 

Chris sighed, following him. All of them looked at each other before following as well, except Camden who kept eating and trying not to seem like he cared. 

He didn't know why they stood up, he could hear perfectly well from here and if they got in trouble, he wouldn't.

"Everyone shut up and listen," Erica hissed at them.

* * *

"I think you should sit down," John sighed.

"I think you should tell me what the hell is going on," Stiles said bluntly, crossing his arms, "You look exhausted and Melissa has been crying." 

Derek put his arm around him and attempted to calm him down.

"I..." John swallowed, looking at both of them, "Today we all went in for physicals. I had to take care of Parrish because he couldn't exactly get a blood test...then I had to stay behind," he explained, "The doctor said he found...abnormalities in my blood tests." 

A chill went through Stiles' body, absolute dread filling him. 

_No, no, no, no, no,_ Stiles thought, _This isn't happening again, not after mom._

"We ran some more test," John continued, "I have cancer, Stiles."

Stiles stared at him in shock, not saying a word. 

"Stiles..." Derek started. 

"No," Stiles shook his head quickly, "You're perfectly healthy, this can't be happening."

"That cough I had turned out to be more," John sighed. 

"They caught it early, right?" Stiles asked quickly, "This can be treated, people survive cancer and-"

"Stiles, the symptoms for lung cancer sometimes come later," Melissa sighed, "We talked to the doctor and we caught it too late we-"

"I have four months...if we're lucky," John said. 

_ Life's a game made for everyone,  
And love is the prize. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter: Cancer


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here's a new chapter for you guys.

"No," Stiles shook his head quickly, "No, no, no, no, no...this is some kind of sick joke, this is-"

"Stiles..." John started, "It's going to be okay, I have everything sorted out."

"Sorted out?!" Stiles yelled, tears going down his face now.

"I planned everything," John said, "You won't have to do anything and-"

"You literally planned your own funeral?!" Stiles yelled before letting out a sob.

Derek wrapped his arms around him quickly, wanting to take away all his pain but he knew this wasn't the kind of pain he could take.

* * *

The pack outside the door was completely silent.

Erica had her hands over her mouth, like she was trying to conceal a scream and Boyd had his arms around her. Lydia leaned on the wall in shock, her college completely forgotten now and the rest of the pack was just...silent.

"Can't someone just give him the bite?" someone suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to Camden to where he was sitting in the same spot that he was sitting in when they all went over to listen.

"Yeah," Jackson said, "Why can't they do that?"

They all went silent again.

"Of all the people to come up with such a brilliant idea, it's the one who faked his death," Peter snorted.

Camden growled and bared his teeth at him but quickly stopped when he saw Isaac watching him.

"I'm telling them that," Erica said simply, pulling away from Boyd and entering the kitchen despite protests from the pack.

"Hey," Erica said, cutting off and making Stiles quiet his sobs, "Why don't you just give him the bite?" she asked bluntly, crossing her arms.

Stiles' eyes widened and he wiped his eyes, "Y-Yeah, Derek, do that. It cures everything...it cured Scott's asthma, Erica's epilepsy, and all the bruises on Isaac when we found him! We can do that-"

"No, Stiles," John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "There's no way in hell I'm becoming a werewolf."

"B-But...dad! Why not? You'll die," Stiles choked out, "Please, dad," he whispered.

"No," John shook his head, "I can't go through that...learning control and having to resist urges on the full moon, I can't do that-"

"Dad, please," Stiles begged, walking over to him, "I can't lose you, not after mom, please," he said, hugging him tightly and hiding his face in his shoulder, "Please, dad," he let out a sob.

John held onto him tightly.

Derek gave him a look behind Stiles' back and the sheriff nodded slightly to him, holding onto his son.

"Well, that's settled then," Erica said, walking out and closing the door quickly.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"You do realize that you have werewolf hearing, right?" Camden asked from the couch.

Scott growled at him.

"I don't know," Erica said simply, wiping her eyes, "Did my eyeliner run?"

"Yes," Isaac said simply, openly crying and wasn't ashamed about it.

"Damn it," Erica growled and stalked upstairs.

"She doesn't like crying in front of people," Boyd said, following his mate upstairs.

Lydia was leaning on the wall and sitting on the floor, her head on Allison's shoulder and her eyes closed as Aiden sat on her other side.

The sheriff was pack, he was like a dad to most of them, none of them wanted to lose him.

Scott walked over and sat beside Isaac on the stairs, putting his arm around him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

* * *

"He should sleep for a while," Deaton explained, "You can stay here until he wakes up."

"Thank you," Jordan said, looking around for something to do and his eyes fell on the arrow in the sink. He went over and continued to clean it off where Derek had stopped and froze when he saw a name carved in silver on the arrow.

"Deaton, I think we might have a problem," Jordan whispered, staring down at the arrow.

* * *

Derek growled as his phone rang for the second time. He and Stiles were trying to convince the sheriff to take the bite. Well, he was trying to convince him and Stiles was...a mess. He kept crying off and on and alternated between clinging to his dad and clinging to Derek as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Just answer it," Stiles whispered.

Derek gritted his teeth, answering it without checking the caller ID, "What?" he growled.

"Derek!" Jordan yelled, "Derek, we have a pr-"

"Jordan, I can't talk right now," Derek said.

"Derek, you have to listen-" Jordan said quickly.

"Jordan!" Derek yelled, his eyes flashing red and he ignored the looks he was getting from Stiles, Melissa, and John, "Stop it."

"But..." Jordan swallowed when he heard Derek's growl through the phone.

Derek hung up the phone.

* * *

Jordan looked down at the cleaned arrow and saw a name carved into the arrow with silver writing.

Argent

* * *

Stiles sighed, walking in and flopping down on the bed beside Derek, "Well, everyone went home," he said quietly, "And I think my dad is thinking about the bite now."

Derek wrapped his arms around him, "We'll figure this out, Stiles...we aren't going to let him die."

Stiles hid his face in his neck, "I can't lose both my parents," he whispered. He didn't have any tears left to cry after earlier, now he was determined to save his dad.

"I know," Derek said, rubbing his back, "I don't want you to."

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to relax, "If he says yes, you'll change him, right?"

"Of course," Derek said quietly, "But, Stiles...you know the bite doesn't always take-"

"He's dying, Derek, Stiles whispered, "This is his only chance."

Someone knocked on the door softly.

"Come in, Isaac," Derek called. Isaac walked in hesitantly before walking over and cuddling up on Stiles' side of the bed, sandwiching Stiles in between then.

"I think you need to be cuddled," Isaac said quietly, nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck.

"You're always in the middle, here," Stiles went to move.

Isaac shook his head no, "You need comfort right now," he whispered, "So rest."

Derek smiled, reaching across Stiles to ruffle Isaac's hair, "Good, pup."

Isaac smiled brightly at him before nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck again, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Jordan, calm down," Liam groaned, lying on the couch on Saturday morning, "Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"That arrow said Argent, Liam," Jordan said, pacing, "The ones who killed our pack. What if it's one of the ones in the Argents in the Hale pack? I heard there were two there! A father and a daughter!"

"Where did you hear that?" Liam asked.

"I...research," Jordan said, his cheeks turning red.

"Didn't you get enough of stalking Derek Hale in middle school?" Liam laughed.

"Shut up!" Jordan groaned, flopping down on the couch, "I was twelve."

"And Derek Hale's biggest fan," Liam snickered.

"Idolization is common in pre-teens," Jordan said simply, "You used to idolize Megan Fox."

"I didn't idolize her, she was the first girl I masterb-"

"LIAM!" Jordan cut him off and then sighed, "How is your leg?"

"All the way healed," Liam said, "Take me to IKEA."

"We don't have time to go to IKEA, Jordan, I'll get you a bed soon, I promise," he said, "Besides, the couch is really comfortable."

"I know, but still," Liam rolled his eyes, "I deserve a bed."

"As soon as all of this is resolved, I promise that I will get you a bed," Jordan said, standing up and grabbing his jacket, "I'm going to go over to the Hale house, it's eleven so everyone should be up by now."

"I'm going to come too," Liam stood up quickly, "Hey, we can go and get coffee for them! That might make a good impression, right? Maybe we can see the hot alpha barista again."

"He's too old for you," Jordan said under his breath.

"You said he's hot and he's not too old for you," Liam said, "You guys are actually the same age. Have you ever even been on a date?"

"No, I have never been on a date," Jordan said, "And I'm not going on a date with that barista," he said as they walked down the stairwell.

"Why?" Liam asked, "It can't hurt."

"Look," Jordan stopped, turning around to face his brother, "You don't remember being in a pack. I saw how you reacted around the first alpha you've even seen," he snorted, "And that was the barista. I don't want to date an alpha...ever."

"But why?" Liam asked, "I mean, sure, I kind of stepped back a little but-"

"That was your instinct to submit to an alpha," Jordan said, "That's called a power imbalance," he sighed, "Look...I just think that betas shouldn't date alphas...things get complicated. What if you ever get in a fight? Their eyes turn red, you freak out, and you're scared of the person you're supposed to be in love with."

"You just said you've never even been on a date," Liam said, "How the hell do you know about this?"

"We're not talking about this," Jordan said, "Let's just get the coffee and go to the Hale house," he sighed before quickly walking the rest of the way down the stairwell.

Liam rolled his eyes and followed, "You can't know if you don't try, Jordie."

"I'm just saying I don't think an alpha should be in a relationship with a beta, it could end badly," Jordan said, "And don't call me Jordie."

* * *

"Do you think that the sheriff will accept the bite?" Isaac asked thoughtfully, lying on Scott's bed beside him. They weren't touching, but they were close; he felt Scott move closer every few minutes and he didn't mind at all.

"Well..." Scott said, inching closer again, "I knew him until I left with Deucalion...he's hard headed, but he wants to do what's best for Stiles."

"And what's best for Stiles is taking the bite?" Isaac asked.

"I couldn't imagine Stiles without his dad, so I think so," Scott said, "I know you're worried about him and that you care about him, okay? I'm here for you."

"You're too slow," Isaac huffed, moving to close the last bit of space between them and nuzzled his neck.

Scott laughed, wrapping his arms around Isaac's thin waist, "This okay?"

"Totally," Isaac smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Is this?"

"Oh, yeah," Scott said, taking one of his hands off of Isaac's waist and running his hand along Isaac's cheek, "Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?"

"No one I would believe," Isaac laughed.

Scott ignored the little skip in Isaac's heartbeat. Of course people told Isaac he was beautiful, he had to accept that. He had dated someone before him and the pack was very affectionate as well.

"Well, you should believe me," Scott said quietly, messing with Isaac's hair now, "You're very beautiful."

"Scott, stop it," Isaac laughed, grabbing his hand, "I'm too sad to laugh right now."

"Nope," Scott said, "It's now my official job to make you laugh whenever you get sad about anything."

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Scott said, nuzzling his neck, scenting him.

"Derek's going to get mad at you if you do that," Isaac breathed out.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm too busy making you happy, he'll understand," he said before nipping at his neck.

Isaac started laughing again, "Scott, don't do that."

"Oh," Scott eyed the light scar on Isaac's neck of a bite mark, "Where you got the bite is always sensitive," he grinned before doing it again.

Isaac burst out laughing again, "Stop that," he looked at him, "Where did you get the bite?"

Scott sat up and pointed to the spot on his stomach, "Right here."

Isaac grinned and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back on the bed, "Then I want my revenge."

"Your revenge?" Scott laughed, not making a move to stop him.

"Yeah," Isaac said simply, pushing up Scott's t-shirt and kissing the scar of his bite mark.

Scott's eyes widened when he felt Isaac's lips and not his teeth. He figured that Isaac would playfully bite it like he did and that would be the end of it.

Scott closed his eyes.

He was going to need a cold shower after this.

* * *

"Let's just get the coffees and get out," Jordan told Liam, "Don't try to start a fight."

"That's hard for me," Liam said, "I think the guy is a dick...he seems like a dick...I bet he is."

"Liam...please," Jordan sighed.

Liam studied him, "Fine," he huffed when they walked into the coffee shop, "We're the only ones here again, it's destined to be a fight. Let's kick his ass, we could take him."

"No you couldn't!" Camden called from behind the counter.

"Great," Jordan said under his breath and walked up to the counter, "Please excuse my brother."

"You guys should learn how to whisper," Camden said, "And Derek said you were an old friend of his...so I guess I'll be civil."

"Man, you take the service with a smile thing so far," Liam smirked.

"Look," Jordan said quickly, before Camden could yell at Liam, "We're going to talk to Derek about something important and we decided to bring them coffee. Do you know all of their coffee orders?"

"Yeah, they always come in here," Camden rolled his eyes.

"Good...can you give us everyone's who lives in the house?" Jordan asked.

"That's seven people, not including me," Camden said, "Are you paying for my coffee too?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Jordan said quickly, finding his wallet, "How much?"

"Give me a minute," Camden gritted his teeth, taking out cups and writing names on them as he worked.

"He's still hot," Liam said under his breath, "You think so too."

"Sorry, I'm not into threesomes," Camden called from behind the counter, "But if I had to pick one it would be your brother. Sorry, Liam."

Jordan's eyes widened and his face heated up, making Liam snicker.

* * *

Scott gasped as Isaac continued to kiss his chest, his shirt pushed further up now.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" someone growled suddenly.

Instant. Boner. Kill.

Scott looked up and saw Derek had came in his room and opened the door without knocking. He also saw that his eyes were blazing red and resisted the urge to flash his own back at him.

Isaac sat up quickly when he saw Derek, his cheeks turning red, "We were just playing around-"

"Stiles just finds out that his dad could be dying and you two are in here having sex?" Derek demanded.

"Derek, if you think that was having sex, I think someone should have given you The Talk more thoroughly," Scott snapped, "And you came in my room without knocking."

"It's my house," Derek growled, "Stiles is still asleep, you guys are lucky."

"Why are we lucky?" Scott snapped, "And get your eyes back to normal, they're freaking Isaac out."

Derek looked at Isaac instantly and saw his head ducked. He sighed, willing his eyes to turn back to normal, "I'm sorry, pup," he told Isaac quietly, running his hand through his hair, wincing when Isaac flinched slightly.

 _At least he didn't pull away,_ Derek thought.

That would have killed him if he ever scared Isaac that much.

"And we weren't going to have sex," Scott growled, "We're not ready for that. We were just playing around and I was trying to make him happy so I could get a smile on his face after he cried most of the night."

Derek stayed silent.

"With all due respect Derek...stop being so overprotective of him," Scott finally sighed, "He's nineteen and if we do anything further than making out a little bit, I'll be asking your permission like you're supposed to with the alpha."

Derek just nodded, "I-" he started but someone knocked on the door. He sighed, leaning over and kissing Isaac's head, "I'm sorry for scaring you, pup," he said simply before getting up.

"You didn't, it's okay," Isaac said softly.

Derek stared at them before walking out, shutting the door softly behind him. He took a deep breath and sighed. He had to let Isaac make his own decisions eventually, he'd been helping him since he was sixteen.

Isaac was always the vulnerable one who needed help and Derek was the alpha, it was his job. Derek had found Isaac and had wanted to help him instantly. He had talked to Stiles about taking on more betas before, but they were still rebuilding the house and decided they didn't have time...but Derek couldn't just leave him with his dad.

The first few weeks that Isaac was with them were excruciating for all of them. He woke up screaming and sometimes he wasn't even asleep before he started screaming. He said he closed his eyes and saw his father's face. Derek spent hours awake with Isaac, even having to tell Stiles to go to bed because it got so late sometimes. Derek didn't mind though, he wanted to make Isaac feel better and take care of him.

Peter always laughed at first, saying he got a defective beta, but Derek said he saw potential. Derek had been lying when he said that because he didn't see any potential at all until Isaac started to come out of his shell.

Derek was so used to taking to Isaac...he decided it was time to let Isaac stand on his own two feet...with the help of someone else.

Derek walked downstairs when another knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts, "I'm coming, calm down!" he called.

He took a deep breath, catching the scent before he opened the door. Jordan and Liam.

Derek swung open the door and sighed, "What are you two doing here?"

Jordan bit his lip, "Like I tried to tell you on the phone, we have a problem."

Derek sighed, "Jordan, I don't have time for this."

"We brought you coffee, asshole, shut up and listen!" Liam yelled.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"He, uh...doesn't have a lot of experience with other packs...or respect...or manners in general," Jordan sighed, looking down at all the coffees he had in a carrier that they bought, "The guy who works at the coffee shop from your pack...Camden...he knew the kind of coffee you guys liked."

Derek sighed, taking the carrier from him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I'm bothering you on a Saturday morning, I figured that you might need it," Jordan said, "Liam usually sleeps until noon on Saturdays."

"Getting shot in the leg with a wolfsbane laced arrow messes up your sleep schedule a little bit," Liam said simply.

Derek looked down at the coffee before sighing again, "Come in the kitchen and we can talk."

_So wake me up when it's all over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News: There will most likely be a sequel to this...and also a series I'm going to start with oneshots throughout the series. Just little things, like their first Halloween (since the time jump made it so I couldn't do that in either of the multi-chapter stories) and maybe some things set before the story started. As you can see in this chapter, I put a little bit of Derek and Isaac's past in here and in the oneshot series, I plan to go deeper into that. It probably won't be posted until after this is complete, then I have a Christmas oneshot set for after that, and then the sequel to this. This will most likely take a while as school is starting for me, so please be patient. I plan to have this story -at least- finished before school at the end of August.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, Stiles does NOT hate Jordan. Like Derek says in this chapter, he's angry and lashing out...they'll get past it...eventually.
> 
> WARNING: Aiden and Ethan (mostly Aiden) tells Derek about their abusive pasts with their pack and the alpha pack in this chapter.

Stiles wandered downstairs when he smelled coffee. He stopped outside of the kitchen when he heard voices that didn't belong to people that lived in the house.

"I'm sorry," Jordan was saying, "I know this must be a bad time with the sheriff and everything."

"No, it's...wait, how did you know about John?" Derek asked.

Jordan sighed, "When he first hired me, something was off about his scent...it just slowly got stronger...I never realized that it was cancer until we got our physicals."

"Jordan, it's-" Derek started.

"You _knew_?" Stiles demanded, walking into the kitchen, "You knew that he had cancer and you didn't tell anyone?!" he yelled.

Liam started growling under his breath but didn't move.

"No, I didn't..." Jordan swallowed, "I just thought...th-that he just must have had an off scent. I-"

"Even if it was just odd, you should have told someone!" Stiles yelled at him.

"Stiles, calm down," Derek said, "None of us caught the scent, it's not Jordan's fault."

"Why are you defending him?!" Stiles yelled.

"Because you're being irrational! You're sad and angry about your father," Derek said, "It's not Jordan's fault your father has cancer."

"We could have caught it earlier...we could have gotten treatment!" he snapped, rubbing his eyes. He was crying again out of frustration now and he just needed someone to blame. He knew he was being irrational, but right now he didn't care right now.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said slowly, "I didn't know, Stiles-"

"I don't care!" Stiles yelled, "I don't need a dinner to determine if you're going to be in the pack because you aren't! You aren't welcome here."

"Stiles, please, just wait-" Jordan tried, "Liam needs a pack and-"

"Find another one!" Stiles yelled, "And get out of my house!"

Liam started growling louder and Jordan grabbed his arm.

"Stiles, I'm sorry," Jordan repeated.

"Stop. Apologizing. To. Him," Liam was growling louder and louder by the second, his eyes turning gold. His attention was completely focused on Stiles now.

"Derek?" Jordan asked, trying to calm his brother down while he looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please..."

"I'm sorry," Derek said, "After we work everything out, we'll talk about it again. You know it's up to Stiles, he's the emissary, he just needs to cool down."

Jordan felt his eyes start to burn, but he refused to cry in front of them. He had to be strong for Liam.

"Let's go," Jordan stood up, grabbing his bag and then Liam's hand so he wouldn't go after Stiles, "And when he does calm down? Do me a favor and don't call us. We don't deserve this bullshit."

Liam growled, "Jordie, what about-"

"We don't need their help, we're fine," Jordan told him, "Goodbye, Derek," he said before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Derek winced, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands on the table, "Why the hell did you do that?" he snapped.

"Because if we could have caught it earlier, then none of this would have happened!" Stiles yelled, tears going down his face.

"None of us caught the scent, Stiles!" Derek yelled, "They didn't deserve that! All they wanted was to belong to a pack and you took that from them!" Derek heard two people walking down the stairs, but right now he didn't care. He just lost one of the last connections he had to his old life when he had his biological family.

"I don't care, we don't need more betas!" Stiles yelled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"That's what you said when I found Isaac!" Derek yelled back at him, "They...They were some of the last people with connections to my old pack besides Cora and Peter."

"Then if you want them so bad, go after them," Stiles snapped.

"Seriously?" Derek laughed, "I would never leave this pack or leave you! Just think about where you're sending your fucking anger, Stiles! You should be working on getting your dad to take the bite, not lashing out!" he yelled, his eyes turned red.

Stiles wasn't even phased by the red eyes but someone obviously was when he heard growling in the doorway.

Stiles whipped around and saw the twins standing there, "Guys," he said, taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes, "Calm down."

Ethan growled, walking over and stepping in front of Stiles, "Don't do that."

"You aren't the alphas here," Derek growled, "And he isn't even effected by my eyes. Go to your rooms, now," he growled louder.

Aiden growled loudly but Ethan backed off, taking a step back, his eyes widening.

"Fuck you," Aiden yelled, dragging Ethan upstairs.

Derek groaned, flopping down at the kitchen table, "Shit."

Stiles sighed, taking a shaky breath and sitting down across from him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Derek sighed, shaking his head and listening to them, "I scared them."

"Scott told me about what Deucalion did to them, I'm not surprised," Stiles muttered, looking down at his hands, "Everything is messed up."

"I know," Derek said, "But we're going to get through it together, okay?"

"You're the best," Stiles said, "And let's...not fight anymore."

"Good idea," Derek nodded, "How about you go see your dad and I attempt to fix what just happened with the twins?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Stiles bit his lip, "Maybe I should stay here while you-"

"Stiles," Derek cut him off, "I'll be okay, stop worrying about us," he stood up and grabbed Stiles' hand.

Stiles said, standing up and kissing his cheek, "We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell him about the arrow?" Liam demanded, "We don't have anyone else we can ask for help about this!"

"I'm going to call dad," Jordan said, sounding determined as he drove down the road, "And we have Deaton. We don't need them."

"I think we do," Liam muttered.

"Just...stop," Jordan shook his head, "I'm the adult in charge, you're the kid, that's the end of it. We don't need their help."

"I can't believe you kept apologizing to him, grow a pair," Liam finally snapped, blurting out what he'd been thinking since he heard the first sorry come out of Jordan's mouth at the house.

"I was trying to stay on their good side," Jordan said simply, "But obviously that wasn't enough."

Liam studied his brother, "You're really messed up about this, aren't you?" 

"Yeah," Jordan said simply, "But I'm calling dad as soon as we get home, I'll try to convince him to keep mom out of this, but I doubt he will."

"I think right now we need our family," Liam said quietly, "Not them."

Jordan just nodded, not saying anything else.

He didn't need them either.

* * *

"Aiden, unlock the door!" Derek yelled, rolling his eyes. He had a huge feeling of déjà vu of his last problem with Isaac.

"There aren't any locks on the door, maybe you're just stupid," Aiden called, sitting inside the room right in front of the door. 

Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed and messing with the sheets.

"Aiden, I just want to talk to you guys," Derek groaned. He really wasn't good at this with people who weren't Stiles and Isaac.

"Then talk," Aiden said simply, leaning back harder on the door when Derek almost got it open.

Derek sighed and sat down on the floor. Right now, he didn't care how stupid this probably looked and would make Jackson laugh if he saw him. He was going to talk to them if it killed him.

"Fine," Derek said, "My eyes react to my emotions and it happens when I'm angry sometimes. It doesn't effect Stiles like it effects you guys."

"Eyes are prelude to violence," Aiden snapped. 

"Not always," Derek snapped back, "I would never hurt Stiles...I would never hurt any of you." 

"Aiden, just listen to his heartbeat," Ethan sighed. 

"You know what happened when we were with Deucalion?" Aiden demanded.

"Scott told Stiles a little bit," Derek sighed. 

"Scott doesn't know the worst of it," Aiden growled, "The worst of it happened before he was with the pack," he took a shaky breath, "We were young...twelve years-old. They made us kill our pack...they were already abusive, but they were still our pack." "

Aiden, stop," Ethan swallowed. 

"Our parents were in that pack and he made us kill them," Aiden growled, "Then he training started. He said if we couldn't combine like he knew we could, then we didn't deserve to be around each other at all."

Ethan winced at the memory.

"We needed each other...we still do. You offered us separate rooms and we wanted to share," Aiden gritted his teeth, "It's natural, after all we've been through. I tried to refuse training for a while and he hurt Ethan...he let Ennis hurt Ethan." 

Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. Ennis was the one who killed Paige.

"Kali was actually the one who hurt me," Aiden said, "She cut me up so much...if I was human I would have bled out," he took a deep breath, "But I could take it...until I found out that they were hurting Ethan. Then we started training again."

"Stop," Ethan whispered. 

"It got worse when we struggled with it," Aiden said, "When we had trouble, Deucalion would hurt us. He had this...knife at the end of his walking stick...he'd slash it at us, usually our cheeks-"

"AIDEN!" Ethan yelled. 

Aiden ran over and wrapped his arms around his brother quickly, holding him tightly and letting him hide his face in his chest. 

Derek finally walked in and sat on he edge of the bed slowly, giving Aiden time to tell him to get out if he needed to. He hesitantly put his arms around Aiden and sighed in relief when the other alpha finally relaxed in his arms. He rubbed Ethan's back from where he was hiding his face in his brother's t-shirt, trying to calm him down.

They were learning to trust him.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to his dad and Melissa's house and stared up at it. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go in. He knew his dad's health was quickly deteriorating and he still had no idea if his dad could accept the bite. He couldn't stand watching another one of his parents slowly die right in front of him.

Stiles sighed and got out of the Jeep, trying to compose himself. He groaned when he felt the feeling of guilt in his chest. No way was he feeling guilty about Jordan and Liam right now. 

He had his dad to worry about.

Stiles quickly walked up to the house and walked in, not bothering to knock. He slammed the door loudly to let his dad know he was here. He didn't know if his dad and Melissa ever...did things.

"Hey, dad, it's me!" Stiles yelled, walking into the living room. He froze. His dad was lying on the couch, not moving. 

"Dad?" Stiles choked out. 

Complete silence. 

_ When I'm wiser and I'm older.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the huge drama (a.k.a. "the bad guys of the story") starts in the next chapter, be prepared!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left after this! Then I'll try to get the sequel out before school but if not, I'll still do the oneshots for this series I promised.

"Dad!" Stiles shook him quickly.

"What the hell?!" John yelled, sitting up. His hand went to his belt like he went to get his gun but it wasn't there since he wasn't in uniform. It was a habit at this point to make a move for it.

"Dad, it's me!" Stiles yelled.

John let out an exhausted sigh, "Damn it, Stiles."

"I thought you were dead!" Stiles yelled.

John sighed, sitting up and running his hand through his hair, "Not yet," he said, sounding tired.

"Dad," Stiles choked out, "Don't say stuff like that," he whispered.

"Stiles, you gotta face the facts-" John started.

"That you have a chance to live and won't take it?" Stiles snapped and then swallowed when he saw the look on his dad's face, "I'm sorry."

John shook his head, "I've seen the issues with control that they have, Stiles...I could never put you in danger like that."

"I'm in danger on a daily basis," Stiles snorted, "I'm married to an alpha werewolf, I'm around werewolves, kitsunes, and people who are armed with weapons constantly. What's one more werewolf?"

"Stiles, I couldn't stand if I ever hurt your or Melissa...any of them," John shook his head.

"You're hurting us by not taking the bite," Stiles choked out.

"Stiles-"

"Dad, please," Stiles said quickly, "Please, just... _please_."

"Stiles, I can't-" he froze in shock when his son hugged him tightly.

"I can't lose you," Stiles whispered, "I already lost mom...I-I can't...I can't lose you too, daddy," he let out a sob.

John swallowed. Stiles hadn't called him daddy since he was six years-old...and he was terrified that he was going to lose another parent. He couldn't let that happen to Stiles.

"Okay," John whispered.

* * *

"Camden," Scott knocked on the door, "Hey, man, I need to talk to you."

Camden sighed, opening the door, "I'm busy, Scott."

"It's, uh...it's important," Scott bit his lip, "It's about me and Isaac."

Camden look hesitant before sighing, opening the door, "Come in," he said simply.

Scott walked and sat on the couch that was in Camden's room.

Camden noticed that Scott wasn't sitting like his usual self...he usually slouched or leaned back on the couch, but this time he was sitting straight up.

"Thanks for talking to me," Scott took a deep breath.

"Is Isaac in trouble?" Camden demanded.

"No, no," Scott said quickly, "Of course not...he's Isaac," he laughed nervously, "I want to talk to you about him."

Camden raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the edge of his bed, "So talk."

Scott took a deep breath, "Apparently it's customary for the newest member of the pack to ask permission to become official mates with someone. You're supposed to ask the alpha of the pack and the person's family," he sighed, "You're the only family Isaac has left and I'm asking you if I can become mates with him."

"No," Camden said simply.

"Cam!" Scott yelled, "We've known each other for over a year and I'm in love with your brother. You're lucky I even bothered to ask," he snapped.

"See? Right there," Camden pointed at him, "You're a disrespectful little brat. You act all nice until you get what you want and then who knows what you'll turn out like."

"Isaac isn't some innocent little virgin you need to protect, Camden!" Scott yelled, "He had a boyfriend before you were around."

"Yeah, _Matt_ ," Camden snorted, "I already knew about him."

Isaac was listening outside, leaning on the wall. He stayed quiet, wanting to hear the rest.

"You knew about Matt? But I thought they didn't start dating until-" Scott started.

"I always knew about Matt," Camden rolled his eyes, "He liked Isaac a long time before they were officially dating. He always had a huge crush on him and always wanted to take care of him."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't like that?"

"No," Camden said, "I wanted to protect him, he was my little brother, what do you expect? And with everything our dad did..." he sighed, "It was just hard for me to trust people with him."

"Did you trust Matt?" Scott asked.

"No," Camden said simply, "I...look, Scott, when I joined the swim team and made the popular crowd, I did things I regretted. Hell, I even shoved Isaac once when I got drunk."

Isaac winced at the memory, closing his eyes.

"When I saw that look of fear of his face...the one he gave dad," Camden shook his head, "I decided I was going to protect him from anything, even myself. I wasn't going to become like dad."

"That's when you enlisted?" Scott asked.

Camden nodded, "I told Matt to take care of him...he didn't."

"I think he did," Scott said, "Not in the most conventional way, but he did."

Camden shook his head, "Like I said, I never liked him. I thought he was a little freak and he turned out to be a serial killer-"

"Camden!" Scott yelled, "Don't...say stuff like that."

Isaac sighed in relief when he heard Scott bother to defend Matt. It made him feel slightly better even though there was still a stab of hurt in his chest when he heard Camden call Matt a freak. Isaac heard both of them go silent...then he knew he'd been caught.

Scott opened the door and sighed when he saw Isaac standing there, "Hey," he breathed out, "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it," Isaac said quietly.

Camden walked out as well, "Shit, Isaac, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be," Isaac snapped, "You were being honest, right?"

"Isaac, just listen-" Camden sighed.

Isaac scoffed, "I knew it was wrong to think you weren't an asshole after everything," he snapped.

"Isaac, he didn't mean that-" Scott sighed.

"I'll see you later," Isaac kissed his cheek before running downstairs and out the front door.

"Damn it," Camden groaned, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

"Someone is fighting with someone again," Danny sighed when he heard the door slam, lying on his bed with Ethan.

"It's an everyday thing," Ethan said, "We're like a soap opera...with werewolves," he chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes, putting his arm around him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan sat up, messing with Danny's shirt, "I think...I feel better that Aiden told Derek. Now he can tell Stiles. I feel like we've kind of opened up now, not just to you and Lydia either."

"I'm glad you're happy," Danny smiled. 

Ethan kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the cuddles."

"I love to cuddle," Danny laughed, wrapping his arms around him again. 

"Danny?" Ethan asked suddenly. 

"Yeah?" Danny asked, his voice muffled by Ethan's shirt. 

"I want you to do something for me," Ethan said, moving away slightly so he could see Danny's face, "It's important." 

Danny looked up, "What is it?" 

"I want you to trust me," Ethan said.

Danny sat up, "Ethan-"

"Just...hear me out," Ethan sighed, "You've said you love me...and you already said you kind of trust the pack." 

"You're part of the pack," Danny sighed.

"Why can't you trust me?" Ethan finally demanded. 

"I told you, I don't trust anyone!" Danny yelled, "You're my mate and I love you, why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Because trust is part of a relationship," Ethan snapped before storming out. 

Danny groaned, flopping back down on the bed and rubbing his eyes. He sighed, grabbing his phone. 

**Danny:** I need to talk to you.

 

* * *

"Hey," Stiles said, his phone to his ear as he walked out of his dad's house, "I talked to my dad."

"How did it go?" Derek asked on the other end. It was his job to go shopping this week. They ran out of food almost weekly because of how many people lived in the house and it was sadly his turn. The amount of Hot Pockets he had to buy was ridiculous.

"Good," Stiles grinned, "My dad said yes to the bite."

"Really?" Derek asked, trying not to sound shocked. He honestly thought that the sheriff was too proud to take the bite. 

"Yeah," Stiles said, smiling, "When can you do it?" 

Derek smiled slightly, "I'll go to his house and talk it over with him tonight," he said, "I want to make some things clear and everything." 

Stiles took a deep breath, "I think...after all of this is over, I should talk to Jordan and Liam...I feel bad," he confessed.

"Well, you should," Derek said bluntly. 

"Derek!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm just being honest," Derek sighed. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to go and pick up Kira and Malia from their date and give them a ride back to our place for dinner."

"Okay," Derek said, "I love you."

"I love you more," Stiles grinned, getting into the Jeep. 

"I love you more than more," Derek smirked. 

"We aren't starting this," Stiles said before hanging up, laughing to himself. It looked like it was actually going to be a good day.

* * *

"So where is Allison?" Danny asked, "I mean...isn't she usually here?"

"She doesn't live here," Jackson snorted, opening the door so he could come inside, "But she went for a run with Erica."

"Why don't you just ask her to move in? She's always here anyways," Danny rolled his eyes, walking over and flopping on the couch.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "We aren't Stilinski and Derek. We're taking things slow. We're teenagers."

"You're almost twenty," Danny said, "She's twenty one."

" _Almost_ twenty," Jackson said, getting in the fridge and giving him a beer, "And we're here to talk about your relationship problems, not mine."

"You have no relationship problems," Danny groaned. 

"Well, you're my best friend and you do," Jackson said, "So speak, fox." 

"Don't be an ass," Danny snorted, taking a long drink from the glass bottle, "You buy expensive beer. How did you even buy it?"

"I have a lot of money. And Ally bought it for me," Jackson said bluntly, "Now talk." 

Danny sighed, "Ethan wants me to trust him." 

Jackson took a drink of his beer, "So?"

"Jacks," Danny groaned, putting his head back, "You know why I can't..."

"Because of something that happened when you were a kid?" Jackson sighed, "Danny, you trust me...you trust all of us, you just don't know it." 

"No, I don't," Danny snapped. 

"Do you feel safe with us?" Jackson asked.

"Well, yeah," Danny sighed. 

"Do you know we would do anything for you?" Jackson asked. 

"Yeah, we're pack," Danny nodded.

"Then you trust us," Jackson said simply. 

Danny went silent for a moment before laughing.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Are you going nuts on me?"

"Holy shit," he breathed out. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, "You're such a moron." 

Danny knew Jackson didn't mean it in an insulting way. He just smiled at him, shaking his head. 

He trusted Ethan.

* * *

"They don't understand," Isaac whispered, sitting in front of Matt's grave, "I'm sorry Camden is so mean to you...he just doesn't understand."

It's not like the grave was going to answer him back, but it felt good to talk to him.

Isaac sighed, "I think I'm in love with Scott..." he swallowed, "Actually, I _know_ I'm in love with Scott," he took a deep breath, "And I know...that you would want me to be happy because that's all you ever wanted. I-I think I have to let you go-" 

"Well, isn't this just the sweetest thing?" a girl's voice laughed.

Isaac turned around to see who it was but the only thing he felt was someone shocking him before his vision blacked out.

* * *

"When I said we were going for a run, I didn't mean use your werewolf powers," Allison said breathlessly once she caught up to Erica. 

"I thought you meant that," Erica said simply, flopping down on the ground, "I'm tired." 

"Seriously?" Allison groaned before sitting down.  She took out a bottle of water and drank it quickly.

"What, I don't get one?" Erica asked, not sounding tired at all.

"Please say you're kidding-" Allison started.

"Kate didn't tell me there would be two of you," someone said, "But I'm sure I can deal with two." 

They both looked up and saw a blonde boy standing there and jumped up quickly. 

"Who the hell are you?" Erica demanded.

"I'm Garrett," he smirked, "Your aunt wants to see you," he said before shooting a dart from a gun at Allison, getting it directly in her neck. 

"Allison!" Erica yelled, watching as she almost instantly fell to the ground, "You son of a bitch!" she growled before lunging at him.

Garrett laughed when she swiped her claws at him, taking a step back to avoid them. He took something out of his pocket and Erica didn't even get to see it before she felt electricity pulse through her body, making her fall to the ground.

* * *

Stiles drove down the road after picking up Kira and Malia, starting the drive down the road to the house. For the first time since he found out his dad had cancer, he was happy. All it took was the bite and his dad would be safe.

"You seem ridiculously happy," Malia rolled her eyes.

"My dad accepted the bite," Stiles said, "Of course I'm happy."

"He did?" Kira asked, "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you...well, actually, we all love him, so I'm happy for all of us, but still, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I-" his eyes widened when he saw someone standing in the rode in the fog. He swerved the Jeep to miss whoever it was and it went right into the tree, knocking him unconscious. 

"Well, Stiles," Kate said, walking over and leaning on the door, looking in the window, "Let's see what Derek will do to get you back."

Malia's eyes widened as she saw Stiles' head on the steering wheel and she looked over at Kira. They were both safe from the impact of the seats and the seat belts but there wasn't an airbag in the steering wheel of Stiles' old Jeep.

"Be quiet," Kira told her as quietly as she could.

"If you two think you're getting away something, you're stupid," Kate called.

Malia growled, her claws coming out when Kate opened the door.

"Derek's cousin and her little girlfriend...perfect, he'll want you back too," Kate said, aiming a gun at them, "The bullets are laced with wolfsbane, one move and you're both dead."

_ All this time I was finding myself. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! I'm early. I just realized that I wanted to get this chapter done before school which starts in FOUR DAYS...I didn't realize that was so close. So I got this chapter done and am already working on the next one.

When Stiles finally came around, there was a stabbing pain in his forehead. He winced, thinking back to the last time he crashed his car into a tree and the headache he got from that.

 _ **The last time** I crashed my car into a tree?_ Stiles thought, _Most people probably don't do that twice..._

"Stiles?" someone choked out.

Stiles blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus. He looked around the room and saw a bunch of boxes with just one light hanging from the ceiling on a chain. He looked over and saw a set of old looking stairs-

"Stiles?" someone asked again, sounding more urgent now.

Stiles finally found the source of the voice and saw Isaac sitting across the room.

"Shit, Isaac," Stiles breathed out, crawling over to him and wrapping his arms around him, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Isaac sighed, "I...I went to visit Matt's grave," he admitted, sounding guilty, "And someone shocked me. I woke up here."

Stiles thought back and his eyes widened, "Where are Kira and Malia? They were in the backseat-"

"Don't worry," Malia said, sticking her head out from behind a stack of boxes, "We're here too."

"Malia, please, stop pacing," Kira groaned, sitting on the floor. She stood up and moved over to sit where Stiles and Isaac were.

"I don't like being trapped," Malia growled, pacing beside the wall, obviously looking for a way out.

"Who was in the road?" Stiles asked, "The one that I swerved to miss..."

"Kate Argent," Malia said simply, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Malia, Kate is dead, you know that," Stiles sighed, rubbing Isaac's back to try to comfort the werewolf. He knew that this space was way smaller than Isaac was comfortable with, even if it was a regular sized room. Isaac had the biggest room in the Hale house and it wasn't ever cluttered...and there were a lot of boxes down here.

"No, it was Kate," Kira said, "We've seen her in pictures. When she wrecked the car, she walked over and she was talking to herself-"

"Crazy bitch," Malia growled under her breath.

"And said she wondered what Derek would do to get you back," Kira explained, "And we were about to run, but she opened the door and said she had wolfsbane bullets...sorry we didn't take the chance, Stiles-"

"No," Stiles said quickly, "I would have been more angry if you had gotten hurt. You guys didn't do anything wrong."

"You aren't shocked she's alive?" Malia demanded.

"Nothing really surprises me in this town at this point," Stiles gritted his teeth, "I just hope Derek doesn't do anything too rash...we can get out of this on our own."

"Yeah, he sure looks like he can," Malia snorted, looking down at Isaac.

Stiles bit his lip, looking down at him. He was pale and shaking as his eyes darted around the room...they weren't their usual blue either, they were bright yellow. He knew that Isaac was on the verge of a full on panic attack now and that wasn't good.

"Don't pick on him," was the only thing Stiles said, his arms still wrapped around Isaac.

They all froze when they heard someone walking around upstairs.

Stiles stood up quickly, "Everyone hide," he said, helping Isaac up and moving to go behind some of the boxes with Kira and Malia.

They all went behind the boxes and held their breath, hoping whoever it was would think they escaped and leave the door open.

"You guys are so cute," an all-too-familiar voice (to Stiles, at least) called, "For people who are considered a strong pack, you guys are hiding?" she laughed.

Stiles gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Isaac slightly, taking a shaky breath.

"Now, come on out, I have Allison here and she really wants to talk to you," Kate laughed.

Stiles froze, starting to get up.

"Stiles, no," Isaac whimpered.

"Stay here," Stiles told him firmly, getting up and walking out. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde boy holding Allison with her hands behind her back as she tried to get free.

"She hasn't exactly been cooperative," Kate said, shrugging, "I'm sure she'll come around."

"What do you want, Kate?" Stiles snapped.

"I gotta say, Stiles," Kate said, holding her gun tightly in her hand but (thankfully) not aiming at anyone (yet), "I'm surprised at you. I figured you'd be freaking out considering you saw Peter slash my throat."

"What. Do. You. Want. Kate?" Stiles snapped, glancing over at Allison. She had tears going down her face but other than that was completely expressionless. She looked like she was waiting for a signal...and Stiles had no idea what to do.

"Derek," Kate said simply, "But see, the problem with that would be...you," she laughed, grabbing Stiles' wrist and looking at the wedding ring, "Damn, what a rock."

Stiles yanked his hand away, glaring at her, "Derek and I are together...we're married. He doesn't want you because you're a psychotic bitch who killed his family. You have to be insane to think he would want you."

Kate aimed the gun at his head, "Shut. Your. Mouth."

Allison made a noise around the tape, trying to get free.

"Stop," the blonde snapped at her.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kate said, putting the gun down, "Oh no, that won't help at all. I'm keeping you alive...and if Derek comes with me, you get to live," she shrugged, "And we already showed him we meant business with the one who was running with Allison."

Stiles gritted his teeth, trying not to show he was effected by the comment. He didn't even know who was running with Allison but it had to be one of the members of his pack and if one of them was hurt...

"Have you decided to come and help Auntie Kate get Derek back?" Kate asked, ripping the duct tape from Allison's mouth.

Stiles winced at the sound.

"You're insane!" Allison yelled.

"Garrett, leave her down here," Kate snapped.

Garrett shoved Allison to the ground.

Stiles watched in shock as Allison quickly started to get the rope that tied her hands behind her back off almost instantly.

"Don't even try it," Kate said, aiming the gun at her. She turned to Garrett, "I'll get the next person on the list...maybe he'll start to notice a pattern."

"What list?!" Stiles demanded as they walked back upstairs, "Hey, what-" he groaned when he heard the door shut and lock again. He quickly kneeled down, going to help Allison.

"I'm fine," Allison snapped, holding her hands up and throwing the rope on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Ally-" Stiles started.

"I said I'm fine!" Allison yelled before quieting down slightly, "They have Erica...she was running with me, I don't know where they took her...th-they said they wanted to show him they meant business..."

Stiles took a shaky breath, "Okay..." he ran his hand through his hair, "Erica knows how to defend herself...we should be okay."

"What about Erica?" Isaac asked, standing up.

"Nothing, we were just worried she would wonder where we were," Stiles lied instantly. He didn't need Isaac freaking out even more-

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf," Isaac said, "Stop lying to me."

"Erica was taken with Allison," Stiles pursed his lips, "And they didn't bring her down here like they brought us."

Isaac swallowed and nodded before walking over to where they had been sitting before and sat down, closing his eyes.

"She'll be okay, Isaac," Stiles bit his lip.

"She's my sister," Isaac mumbled.

Stiles sighed, walking over and rubbing his back, "I know, sweetie."

Isaac closed his eyes, "I never got a sister...only Camden. When I joined the back...she was my big sister."

"I know," Stiles said, continuing to try to comfort him.

Malia and Kira both finally walked out once they were sure the coast was clear.

Malia growled and walked up the stairs and pounded on the door, "LET US OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

"Malia, stop it!" Kira said quickly.

"I WANT OUT!" Malia continued to scream.

"Hey, shut up!" Garrett opened the door and yelled.

Malia growled, swiping at him with his claws but missed when he slammed the door. She gritted her teeth, pulling her claws out of the door and rubbing her hand.

"There must be wolfsbane on the door or something," she muttered, walking back down, "I can't break it."

"I heard them talking about it," Allison said, "It is."

"Do you know where we are?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Allison said, "One of the houses my family owns in Nevada. Me knowing that isn't much help to us down here."

"Nevada?!" Malia demanded.

"That's only one state over from California," Kira told her quietly.

"Oh," Malia quieted down, sitting down and putting her head in her hands, "I want my dad."

Kira pursed her lips, sitting down and ignoring the need to say the same. All she could think about was Danny, her mom, her dad, and the pack.

"It's okay," Kira said, "The pack is smart, they'll find us."

Malia took a shaky breath and put her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Ally, come on," Stiles said, holding his arm around when he saw her standing there, looking lost.

Allison swallowed, sitting down on his other side and letting him put his arm around her, "I'm used to being able to do this, I could usually get us out of this-"

"Kate as more experience than you," Stiles said, "It's not your fault, you've done everything you can."

"Stiles?" she took a shaky breath, "What do you think she meant by a list?"

"I have no idea," Stiles swallowed.

* * *

"Who is next?" Garrett asked, standing outside of the door to the basement with Violet after Kate left.

"Deputy Jordan Parrish," she read off, "And if he doesn't get the picture by then, it's Liam Dunbar."

"What did Kate do with the girl?" Garrett asked hesitantly. 

"No clue," Violet muttered, shoving the list back in her pocket. 

Garrett bit his lip, "You don't think this is wrong?" he asked, "She killed an entire family-"

"Of _werewolves_ ," Violet snapped, "Who killed your family? Werewolves. Who killed my family? Werewolves. Kate saved me when I was little...the last thing I remember was ice skating with my brother...then she got to me and said that my family was gone. I was ice skating one minute and I remember suddenly being in the woods with her. She took me to the house and then I saw the police there and everything," she whispered, shaking her head.

Garrett swallowed, "You're right," he whispered, not looking at her.

* * *

"Why do we need to take out all the unsolved cases?" Jordan asked, sounding tired as they pulled out all the files. 

"Well, the FBI has decided that they want to review the cases," the sheriff explained, "And I can't exactly tell them that they all had to do with the supernatural."

Jordan bit his lip, throwing another file in the pile they had dubbed the  _kanima pile_ , "Sir, I feel the need to apologize-"

"Stiles already told me," the sheriff held up his hand, "And I think he was wrong to yell at you the way he did-"

"Sir-" Jordan started again. 

"Deputy," the sheriff interrupted him again, "I've got a huge headache, stage four lung cancer, and I'm going to be turning into a werewolf any day now...I don't have time to hear your guilty pleas."

Jordan smiled slightly, "Okay," he said, taking the file in the sheriff's hands, "But I think I would be better at this than you would and your shift ended ten minutes ago," he smiled politely, "You should head home...Tara is in the lobby if I need anything."

The sheriff sighed, getting up slowly, "Good idea."

"Here, let me help you-" Jordan started. 

"Parrish, I'm warning you," the sheriff said, "I know for a fact that Derek will let you be in that pack eventually, meaning we're going to be family, and that gives me every right to smack you."

Jordan laughed, sitting back down and opening another file, "I'll stop then."

"And enough with that sir, crap. None of the officers here even call me sir," he snorted, "Call me sheriff here or John outside of work. I feel old enough," he said, walking out and grabbing his keys out of his coffee cup as he did.

Jordan just laughed, shaking his head as he looked at another file. 

_ Naked man running through streets at midnight.  _

"That's not supernatural, that's just drunk," Jordan said under his breath, throwing it in the _idiot human_ pile. He froze when he heard a loud crash outside. He stood up instantly, grabbing his gun from his belt, "Tara?" he called, walking out with his gun, "What was that?"

Silence. 

He walked out and saw Tara on the ground. Jordan leaned down quickly, checking her pulse and sighing in relief when he felt a pulse.

Jordan grabbed his radio, "Break in at Beacon Hills Police Station, requesting back up, no one has been found. Officer down, send medical help," he said before turning it off and moving around the desk, "Okay, show yourself."

"No problem," someone laughed.

Jordan whipped around and saw Kate Argent standing there. She looked different from when he last saw her. He remembered her when she and Derek were dating...he remembered thinking it was gross when Derek made out with her when his mom left him with Derek because he still needed a babysitter and Derek wanted money to spent on Kate. Kate was the reason Derek stopped letting him follow him around because he wanted privacy.

"I never understood why Derek put up with a pup following him around," Kate snorted, "You were an annoying child." 

"Well, since I was there, you guys didn't end up on Sixteen and Pregnant," Jordan tried to joke. 

"Shut up!" Kate yelled at him, aiming a gun at his head, "Let's go, you're coming with me. Hands where I can see them." 

Jordan swallowed, putting his hands up. 

Great, he thought bitterly.

* * *

Violet watched as Garrett yawned and sighed, "Go take a nap, I'll be fine."

Garrett raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" 

"I can take care of myself," she said, gesturing to the gun that was sitting on the table beside her. 

She kissed his cheek, "Go." 

Garrett sighed, walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

Violet went silent, listening to the people talking downstairs.

"Camden and Scott think I'm mad at them," the blonde one was whispering, "Scott was talking about becoming official a-and Camden said no...then they started talking about Matt and called him a freak. I stormed out."

"It's okay, Isaac, I'm sure they aren't mad," Stiles said.

Violet knew who he was. He was the emissary...the alpha mate...the pack mom.

"Jackson thinks I went on a run," the hunter swallowed, "I'm sure he's worried by now."

"My dad must be freaking out," the were-coyote added, "And Chris...I'm never late." 

"Oh God, my parents," the kitsune laughed, "My mom is probably freaking, dad is probably trying to calm her down," she sounded like she was smiling before she sounded sad again, "Danny must be worried sick." 

Violet pursed her lips, leaning her head on the wall. She didn't have a family left...but if anything ever happened to Garrett she would be feeling the same way.

_How are they any different than us?_ Violet thought to herself.

She sighed, pushing off of the wall and walked over to where Garrett was lying down, "Hey."

"What?" Garrett asked, sounding tired. 

"We need to talk," she said, sitting down with him on the couch.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the couch, looking anxious.

Stiles was late...which was a usual thing. He got distracted easily, sometimes stopped for coffee...but Isaac was late too. Isaac was _never_ late unless something big was happening.

"Derek," Scott walked down with Camden, "We think we made Isaac mad." 

_There's the something big,_ Derek thought, his worries going away now. Well, as much as they could. Isaac was mad, but at least he wasn't in danger.

"What did you do?" Derek groaned.

"I was asking Camden to become official mates with Isaac," Scott said, "That's how it's supposed to go, right? Family then alpha?"

"I said no," Camden crossed his arms. 

Scott glared at him, "Anyways. Camden started talking about trust and everything and then started talking about Matt and called him a freak."

"Then we heard noise outside and found out Isaac was listening," Camden sighed, "I'm sorry, Derek." 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, "Right...he just needs time to cool down. I want Camden to apologize when I bring him home. Camden, you had no right to say that about someone he cares about," he said, sighing. 

Camden nodded, "Like I said...sorry."

"It's your opinion," Derek said, "But we try not to speak ill of the dead unless it's yours and Isaac's father." 

"Got it," Camden nodded. 

"Okay," Derek said, "Dinner is on the stove, please watch it while I go find Isaac-" he started to grab his coat when the phone rang. He sighed, grabbing it, "Hello?" he answered. 

"Derek, we have a problem," the sheriff said over the line.

D erek glanced over at where Camden and Scott were standing, then listened upstairs, knowing Ethan and Aiden would hear...meaning that Lydia and Danny would know in a few minutes. There was no way this conversation was going to be private. 

He sighed, "What's going on, John?"

"I left Parrish here to finish some files, he wanted to stay over," the sheriff said, "He called for back up a few minutes after I left saying that there was a break in. Tara was knocked unconscious and no one can find Parrish."

"Who the hell would break into a police station?" Derek snorted.

"Well, according to the security cameras...Kate Argent," the sheriff said slowly. 

"She's dead, Peter killed her," Derek said, "There has to be a mistake." 

"It's right there on the cameras, Derek," the sheriff took a shaky breath, "She took Parrish with a gun to his head. We're contacting his brother."

"Let me go over," Derek said, "Just give me the address then I'll go and tell him. Then I'll call a pack meeting and we'll figure this out."

"We put out an APB on her, so if anyone sees her, we'll catch her, Derek," the sheriff said, "Keep an eye on my son."

"I will," Derek said, hanging up the phone, sighing in relief as the sheriff texted him the address almost instantly. Derek looked up to where Ethan, Aiden, and Danny had came downstairs and Scott and Camden were watching him, "Call everyone who isn't here...I'll be back." 

* * *

Derek sighed, pushing the button the apartment for the third time and looked up at the windows. Jordan and Liam's apartment was on the third floor. He rolled his eyes when he saw Liam looking out the window at him and hit it again. Finally, someone answered back.

"What?" Liam asked over the loud speaker.

"I need to talk to you about your brother," Derek said, "I'm sorry for how we ended our last conversation, but this is important."

Liam went silent and the door buzzed, indicating that it was unlocked. 

Derek opened it quickly and made sure it closed behind him before heading upstairs and knocking on the door. 

Liam opened it, "My brother isn't here."

"And I know why," Derek said, looking around, "But I think you should let me come inside."

"Why?" Liam demanded.

"Because your brother has been taken by Kate Argent!" Derek yelled, doing his best to keep his eyes from changing. 

"Kate?" Liam shook his head, "No, Jordan said she was dead-"

"Well, she's not," Derek said, "And until we get Jordan back, you're coming with me, okay?"

"No, I'm not!" Liam yelled, "My step-dad is on his way here. How the hell am I supposed to explain that my brother has been kidnapped by the woman who killed both of our families?!" 

"Then...I'll stay with you until he gets here," Derek growled.

Liam stared at him, "What do you care?" he snapped, "You already said that you didn't want us in your pack-"

"I never said that, Liam," Derek shook his head, "Stiles was angry-"

"You didn't defend us," Liam growled, "You didn't even bother. My brother trusted you his entire life and you always treated him like he was transparent!" 

"Are you saying Jordan has a crush on me?" Derek snorted.

"God no," Liam snapped, "He doesn't like anyone. Ever," he rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying...he's always admired you and trusted you...and you just threw him out with one word from your damn mate," he spat.

"When all of this is over," Derek took a deep breath, "I promise you, you two will have a place in our pack." 

Liam narrowed his eyes, "My dad had a job interview today he pushed back to come and meet me...I'll text him to go to that instead and I'll come with you." 

"Thank you," Derek sighed in relief, leading him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Okay," Derek said, "Where the hell are Isaac, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Erica, and Allison?" Derek growled when he saw so many members of his pack missing.

"Allison went for a run with Erica," Jackson reported, "I called both of them and neither are picking up."

"Malia and Kira were supposed to be picked up by Stiles and none of them are picking up either," Peter said, leaning on the wall beside where Chris was sitting, "If something happened to my daughter because of your mate, I'm going to ring his neck."

Derek just growled at him in response to the comment.

"We checked the graveyard for Isaac, he isn't there either," Camden said quietly, sitting beside Scott. 

Derek looked confused and sighed, "I think we have a problem." 

"What's going on?" Lydia demanded.

"Kate Argent is alive," Derek growled, "And she's taking the people I love."

The phone rang through the sudden silence that fell through the rest of the pack. 

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as he grabbed the phone, "What?"

"Derek?" Stiles' voice choked out, "I need you to listen to me," he whispered, looking up to where Kate had a gun to his head.

_ And I didn't know I was lost. _


	12. Chapter 12

"K-Kate said Gerard has a location," Stiles said, his voice shaking over the line as Kate held the gun to his head, "A-And to go there. She said e-either you go...or we die."

"Stiles, it's going to be okay," Derek said, putting the phone on speaker now, "Everything is going to be fine. Can you tell me who is with you?"

"Isaac, Malia, Allison, Kira, and Parrish," Stiles choked out, "Derek, please, we'll get out of this, don't go with her-"

"SHUT UP!" Kate screamed, taking the phone from him, "You have two hours. Oh, and I hope you find your other pup...we didn't need her anymore."

Boyd growled loudly when she hung up, "Where is she?!" he yelled.

Derek sat down in the chair, his head in his hands as they shook. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do as an alpha. If he went, he would be leaving his pack and would most likely never see any of them again. He knew Kate would finish the job and he wouldn't be here to protect his pack. They were all Hales now by pack, she would want to kill them too, especially Malia and Peter. She would kill Jordan and Liam after she killed him. Stiles was a Hale by marriage and even if he went, she would kill him.

Regardless of what he did...they were all dead.

"Okay," Camden stood up, "Everyone listen up. I'm going to call the sheriff and tell him what she said. He can question Gerard and he'll give the location. That's a part of the plan. Boyd, Jackson, and Malia, you're our best trackers, I want you to track down Erica's scent and find her. Jackson, you know where Allison and Erica usually run, you guys go there and go from there. There has to be a scent where she moved them."

Derek stared at him in shock. It was Camden's natural instinct to take charge, but he was able to keep calm (unlike Derek, at the moment). He hadn't known this pack as long as he did and while Camden cared about all of them -especially Isaac- he still wasn't as close to them as Derek was. He could compartmentalize his emotions like Derek couldn't right now.

"We need to be open to the idea that she may give us a fake location," Camden said, "So, Ethan and Aiden, I want you to go to the graveyard and get a lock on Isaac's scent. Peter, you know Malia's scent best, I want you to find her. The last place she and Kira were was the library, studying. Track the scents from there. They'll all come back to one place...and that place will be what we're looking for."

Camden took a deep breath, "Lydia, wait here in case we get anymore calls, I'm going to go down to the station with Chris."

"What about me?" Derek demanded.

"Stay here," Camden said simply, walking out with the others.

* * *

"You know, sheriff, being taken from my home in the middle of the day when I'm busy isn't very kind," Gerard said, wiping the black fluid dripping from his nose on a tissue. 

"You didn't seem like you were doing much but annoying other patients anyways," the sheriff snapped, "Your daughter has taken one of my officers by gun point and my son, you r granddaughter, and four other kids are missing. She said you knew a location to my son in-law...and I want to know where the hell she is keeping them." 

"Oh," Gerard said, grabbing something from his bag, "She delivered a note a few weeks ago...told me that you would need it. I didn't understand at the time," he laughed.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes. Of course the old man knew what was going on, he was exactly like Kate. He look the note from him quickly and saw an address written down before walking out, "Keep him there," he said before yelling, "I have a location on Kate Argent!" he said, already dialing Derek's number. 

* * *

"We should wait for the police," Camden said, standing outside of the building.

"No," Derek snapped, walking up with the rest of the pack.

 

"I told you to stay home," Camden growled.

"You aren't in charge," Derek snapped, "I'm the alpha of this pack and it's my place to be here."

"We couldn't get a lock on any of their scents," Ethan said, interrupting them quickly to stop the fighting, "It's like they just disappeared." 

"We're going inside then," Camden said quietly. 

Suddenly, fear entered him. He didn't know what to expect when he went inside...what if someone was hurt? What if Isaac was hurt? Camden glanced over at Scott and saw the same worries written all over his face. 

"Let's go," Derek growled, opening the door to the warehouse and storming inside, "STILES?!" he yelled.

There was a rustling noise and someone making a noise, but it was muffled. 

"What the hell is that?" Camden hissed.

Boyd's nostrils flared when he caught Erica's scent and he let out a loud growl before running in the direction of her scent. She was lying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

"Erica!" Boyd sighed in relief, pulling the cloth from her mouth and untied her hands, hissing in pain when he touched the rope. 

"Wolfsbane," Erica said quietly, "They soaked it in wolfsbane."

"Shit, your wrists," Boyd breathed out, looking at the red marks around her wrists. 

"I'm fine," Erica said, wincing as she got up, "We have to find them."

"Stop," Boyd stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Erica, do you know where they're keeping the others?" Derek asked urgently. 

"Hey, give her a minute," Boyd snapped, looking down at her, "Are you okay?" he whispered. 

"I'm fine and he's right," Erica said quietly, "We have to find them...they're in danger." 

"We're going to fight," Camden said, "We're going to find them...and we're going to kill Kate." 

"Whoa," Ethan said quickly, "You're getting a little crazy there."

Danny nodded in agreement, "I think we need to wait for the police...and let her get arrested." 

"They've taken our family!" Camden yelled, "Derek, tell them." 

Derek stared at the expectant faces of his pack and swallowed, "We wait for the police," he said quietly, "Boyd, take Erica to Deaton's to be evaluated...we're going to try to find a way to find the real location."

"You've got to be kidding me," Camden growled, "Scott, Ethan, Aiden, let's go. We're going to find them our way." 

Ethan swallowed before grabbing Danny's hand, "I think we should go with Derek's idea."

Danny smiled slightly, his grip tightening on his hand.

 

"Because unlike some people, I trust my mate," Ethan added.

Danny narrowed his eyes, his smile gone again. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Ethan after everything. As soon as he got home from Jackson's, Derek got the call about Jordan. He didn't get to tell Ethan that he finally trusted him.

"Aiden?" Camden snapped.

"I have to stay with my brother," Aiden said quietly, "And killing Kate would be too sympathetic. I want to see her rot in prison," he growled.

"Even I have to agree on that one," Peter said. 

"Scott?" Camden's eyes flashed red, "You're in love with my brother and he's been taken...let's get our revenge."

Scott pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

He had to think of what Isaac would want, not what he wants. He wanted to kill Kate...to snap her neck for taking his future mate...she took the one thing he loved the most in his life. 

But Isaac...he would want something more peaceful and non-violent. He would want to see Kate rot in jail as well. He would want something more human...because that was who Isaac was. 

"I'm staying with them," Scott said, "And you should too. It's what Isaac would want." 

Camden gritted his teeth before going silent, looking expectantly at Derek.

"We need to find the location," Derek said, watching as Boyd picked Erica up and walked out of the warehouse with her.

"I think we can help you with that," someone said quietly. 

They all whipped around and looked confused at the two they saw. 

"Kate has them in the Argent house in Nevada," Violet said quietly, "We helped her...and we regret that."

"They're in a soundproof basement, you won't hear them," Garrett added, "She has about twenty people guarding the house with guns filled with wolfsbane bullets."

"You should be careful," Violet said quietly. 

Derek watched as the red and blue lights flashed outside, "Thank you," he said quietly, "But you're about to be arrested for kidnapping." 

"We know," Garrett said quietly, taking Violet's hand.

* * *

"Last chance," Kate called as she walked downstairs, "Ally, come upstairs when they get here and help me finish the job."

"No way in hell," Allison spat at her, "You used to be my aunt...you were different...now you're just fucking insane!" she yelled. 

Isaac watched as Kate drew the gun. He couldn't let Allison get hurt...she was pack and she was his family now. He ran over faster than the rest of them, going to fight Kate. 

"You've betrayed your family," Kate said, aiming a gun at her head, "You practically became one of them." 

Stiles watched in shock. Everyone moved at once, going to stop Kate. The bullet was fired and there was a dark blue blur. Allison didn't fall to the ground, Isaac did. Isaac took the bullet for Allison.

"Dumb dog," Kate spat, aiming the gun for Allison again.

"No!" Jordan yelled, grabbing the gun and trying to fight her for it before finally shoving her to the ground and taking the bullets out instantly.

Kate got up, breathing heavily, "Have fun with that," she said, gesturing to where Isaac was lying on the floor, holding his stomach in pain, "Allison, you have no right to call yourself an Argent now."

Allison went to lunge at her but she was already upstairs with the door locked again. 

"Shit, Isaac," Stiles breathed out, running over and pulled up his blue hoodie and his gray t-shirt, looking at the bullet wound. It was in deep and bleeding everywhere. But the blood was red...not black yet. Stiles knew it was a wolfsbane bullet and it wouldn't be long before it did start turning black.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Allison demanded. 

"I couldn't let you die," Isaac said weakly, "I'll heal, I'm a werewolf...you're human," he whispered. 

"You're such an idiot," Allison laughed through tears. 

Stiles watched as the blood from the wound slowly started to turn black. 

_Please, hurry, Derek,_ Stiles thought to himself. 

_ Didn't know I was lost. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this! It will all come to a close (well...as much as a story with an upcoming sequel can come to a close, I have to keep you guys hooked somehow), then I'll be posting the oneshot series. I start school in a few days, so the sequel we be put off until things are less hectic, but the oneshots will be posted now and then to keep the series going. I'll be taking requests in the comments of the oneshot series, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know after it's posted!

"John, we know the real location," Derek said, watching as Violet and Garrett were cuffed and put in the back of the car, "It's at one of the Argent's houses in Nevada."

"That's out of our jurisdiction," the sheriff said, staring at Derek, "We'll call ahead to them, get some of their police to help us out. There's no way in hell I'm not going to go get my son."

"Unless she puts up a fight, we don't want Kate killed," Derek said quietly, "We want her to rot in jail for what she's done...in a secure facility that she wouldn't be able to get out of."

"She's kidnapped the sheriff's kid and an officer of the law along with a bunch of help," he snorted, "I'm sure my officers won't go easy on her."

"Good," Derek said, looking at Violet and Garrett talking in the backseat of one of the cars, "Go easy on them."

"The boy is sixteen and she's seventeen, according to their records. If I try hard enough I can get them sent to juvenile hall and not prison," the sheriff explained, "They don't have anyone, they're orphans...except something was odd about the girl's file."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"The only match we have on her was for an Alicia Boyd...and she went missing years ago," the sheriff said.

Derek looked confused and grabbed the file, "Alicia was Boyd's sister," he took a deep breath, "Let's focus on getting everyone back safe right now...then we'll figure this out."

"Good idea," the sheriff said, "Do you guys have cars or do you need to ride with us?"

"We have our own rides, don't worry," Derek called, "We'll meet you there."

"What now?" Camden snorted.

"We go and find our pack," Derek said, his eyes turning red.

* * *

"Come on," Stiles yelled, his hands shaking as he tried to get the bullet open. If he could get the bullet open, he could get the powder and fix Isaac.

"What are you trying to do?" Jordan asked, kneeling down beside him.

Stiles glared at him a moment before turning back to the bullet, "The way to reverse the effects of a wolfsbane bullet is to get the bullet removed and burn the powder. Once you have it burned, you wipe in the wound, and everything is fine...he'll just need rest."

"But once you get the bullet open, do you have a way to burn it?" Jordan asked.

Stiles dropped the bullet and went silent, sitting there in shock.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Jordan asked quickly.

No one said a word.

"Stiles, they'll be here soon, he'll be fine-" Jordan started.

"Shut the hell up, Jordan!" Stiles yelled, crawling back over to where Isaac was lying on the ground. He pulled his head into his lap and ran his hand through his hair, "Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Not good," Isaac mumbled, his eyes closed.

"I need you to stay awake for me, okay?" Stiles asked, "Here, someone help me take his hoodie off, he's sweating already...he's going to get overheated."

Allison ran over before anyone else could and pulled a dagger out of her boot, cutting the hoodie easily. She put it back and helped Stiles pull it off the rest of the way.

"That was my favorite," Isaac said, smiling the best he could.

"I'll buy you another," Allison said, running her hand down his cheek, "I'll buy you a million hoodies if you stay awake."

"There's not another hoodie like this one," Isaac laughed weakly.

Jordan sat down beside Malia and Kira, watching helplessly, "They're on their way, don't worry."

"As far as you know," Malia whispered, looking down.

"They will," Jordan whispered, "I trust Derek, he wouldn't leave us here."

Stiles swallowed, "Isaac, stay awake," he said again.

"Trying," Isaac said quietly, "I feel better now."

Stiles glanced over at Allison before looking back to Isaac, "You feel better?"

"I feel light," Isaac sounded peaceful now, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Isaac!" Stiles yelled, "Isaac, stay with me, okay?"

Isaac didn't answer.

Silence fell over them and no one said a word.

Stiles put his forehead on Isaac's, "You're going to be okay," he whispered, "You're okay."

* * *

"This is the place," Derek said, following the police cruiser as they pulled up. He got out of the Camero with Scott and Camden and suddenly the sound of bullets rang out.

"Get down!" he heard the sheriff yell and all the officers ducked behind their cars.

"Violet said they had wolfsbane bullets, everyone down!" Derek yelled to the pack.

"Stop your fire or we'll be forced to open fire!" an officer yelled over the speaker but the gun fire didn't stop.

"What do we do?!" Scott called over the gun fire.

Derek looked up over the window and ducked down quickly when one shattered, "I don't know."

Camden growled, "This is useless."

"They'll run out of bullets eventually," Peter called from behind his and Chris' car, "But I think we might have more bullets than they do," he said, looking over to where Chris was loading a gun.

"Does he had the guts to shoot his own sister?" Camden demanded.

"No, she's getting arrested, no one is killing anyone-" Derek started, "Chris, stop-"

Chris aimed over the hood of the car and shot one of the hunters in the head, making them fall the ground.

"Stop-" Ethan tried.

Three of the officers shot more of them, making all of them fall.

Derek closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "Chris, give me a gun."

"Derek!" Scott yelled.

"I want my family back," Derek growled, taking a gun from Chris, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them," he said before taking a shot, hitting one in the head instantly. Finally, the bullets stopped.

"Come on," Derek yelled, already running in before any of the officers could.

"She said the basement!" Peter yelled, already running after him.

"Gotta love Hales," Jackson said under his breath before following.

"Stiles?!" Derek yelled, trying to find the basement.

"Down here!" Stiles tried to yell.

"It's sound proof," Allison said quietly.

"Why the hell would your family soundproof a basement?!" Malia growled.

"They used to be lethal werewolf hunters and we have neighbors!" Allison yelled back at her.

Finally the door opened and people started to run down. "Stiles-" Derek ran down and froze when he saw Isaac.

"We need to get him to Deaton's," Stiles said quickly.

Derek froze up.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled, standing up, "Come on, please, we need to get him to Deaton's, he's been shot with a wolfsbane bullet-"

"Come on," Derek said, walking over and picking Isaac up easily. He started upstairs and made it to the doorway before he was stopped by the rest of the pack trying to come in.

"We're taking him to Deaton's," Stiles said quickly, "Everyone calm down, it'll be fine-"

"Isaac-" Scott went to run in and froze when he saw Isaac, "Wh-What..."

"He's been shot and we need to get him to Deaton's, everyone move!" Derek yelled, his eyes turning red and making everyone move out of the way as he walked over to the Camero.

"Stiles," the sheriff sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his son.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of where Derek was trying to gently put Isaac in the backseat, but he hugged his dad back.

"I have to go with Isaac," Stiles choked out, "I'm not hurt, okay? I have to...he's been shot, dad."

"Okay," the sheriff nodded, "Go take care of my grandson."

Stiles rolled his eyes before running to the car.

Scott watched as Derek drove out of the driveway and to Deaton's.

"Come on," Danny said, "We'll go-"

"Where's Kate Argent?" Scott demanded.

Everyone was silent.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Scott yelled.

"We didn't apprehend her," an officer said, "She wasn't here-"

Scott took off running into the woods behind the house, finding her scent instantly. He felt like he was being followed, but he didn't care right now. He followed her scent further into the woods until he finally caught up.

Despite being a trained hunter, she was still slower than him. Whatever she was...whatever it was that she was after she came back to life, Scott was faster.

He tackled her to the ground, baring his teeth with red eyes as he growled. He didn't care about the horrified look in her eyes, all he could think about was how pale Isaac had looked...he looked lifeless and-

Scott was shoved off of her with someone growling. He watched in shock as Camden tackled her back to the ground when she tried to leave.

"CAMDEN!" Scott yelled.

Camden growled, flicking his claws out and slashed across her neck. He growled again, stabbing his claws into her heart. He didn't want a repeat of last time. She had hurt his brother...he could have died if it wasn't for the doctor. He would have lost him again.

Scott watched in shock.

"Come on, you're helping me make this look like an animal attack," Camden growled, the blood still on his claws as he walked over and grabbed Scott by his shirt, dragging him over to help.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked quietly, once they were all at Deaton's.

Allison shook her head, watching Deaton work on Isaac, "He took a bullet for me."

"You would be dead...he can heal," Jackson said quietly, walking out into the waiting room with her and sitting down, "This town is fucking nuts," he said, putting his head back on the wall.

Allison swallowed, sitting down beside him and held his hand, "I think you're right," she whispered, "How would you feel about leaving?"

"What?" Jackson asked in shock.

"We have a place in France," Allison said quietly, "Only two years at the community college is free and I've already taken both of them at the end of the year-"

"Allison, the money doesn't matter, you know that," Jackson rolled his eyes.

"We both have a lot of money, I know," Allison whispered, "But there's a student exchange program that we can do...it gives you a lot of credentials when looking for a job. Maybe after a few years...we could come back. I don't want to leave forever but-"

"You need a break," Jackson nodded, staring at her, "I think you're right."

"You do?" Allison asked.

"I'll think about it," Jackson nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good, I really didn't want to go alone," Allison mumbled.

Chris walked out with Peter and Malia, "He's going to be fine. Deaton removed the bullet and Stiles is already in there mothering him."

"Good," Allison stood up, "I'm going to go see him."

"He's not awake yet," Chris said, "And I really don't want you out of my sight right now...how about we come back later and go home?"

"That's a good idea," Allison stood up, going to walk out with them.

Jackson watched after them.

"Come on," Chris called.

Jackson ran after them quickly.

* * *

"Danny, I'm fine," Kira sighed as she walked home with Danny.

"Nope, you're not going out of my sight until you're home to your mom," Danny said as they walked up to the house.

Noshiko opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw her, "Daniel told me what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom," Kira sighed as her mom hugged her, "Isaac was the only one who was hurt...but he's going to be fine, we checked."

"Good, now come inside," Noshiko said, nodding to Danny, "Thank you."

"No problem," Danny smiled slightly, walking down the walkway and staring up at his old house. He shook his head and started the walk back towards the Hale house.

"Why were you even staying after school? Your grades are perfect," Noshiko said, making Kira go into the living room and sit down.

"Well...Malia needed help," Kira shrugged, "So I stayed after at the library to help her...Stiles picked us up and Kate crashed the car."

"So, you stayed after because of Malia?" Noshiko asked.

"Noshiko, it's fine," Ken said, walking in, "It's nice that she decided to help her girlfriend."

"Thanks," Kira smiled slightly.

"We're not going to end up like your sister and chase our child away because of someone they love," Ken said, walking over and putting his hand on Kira's shoulder, "You're welcome as long as you want to be here and so is Malia, Kira."

Kira smiled and hugged him tightly before looking at her mother and raising an eyebrow.

"I guess," Noshiko said, rolling her eyes.

Kira smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Derek asked as Camden and Scott walked in.

"We were trying to find Kate...we couldn't find her," Camden said.

Derek ignored the skip of Camden's heartbeat. He knew he was lying...and he didn't care, for once.

"I-Is he..." Scott trailed off, staring at Isaac.

"He's okay," Stiles said, running his hand through Isaac's hair, "He's just resting right now. Erica is well enough to already be home," he smiled slightly, "Boyd is with her."

"Good," Scott said, pulling up a chair before sitting beside Isaac, "Hey," he said quietly, "You need to wake up for me soon, okay?" he asked, not caring if anyone else was in the room, "Because I love you...and I need you. And I know that Deaton is taking good care of you...but that doesn't stop me from worrying-"

"So wake your ass up, kid," Camden said, cutting him off and sitting on the metal table near the wall before closing his eyes.

Scott just glared at him before kissing Isaac's head.

* * *

"Everyone is accounted for aside from Kate Argent, sir," Jordan said, writing something down.

"Kid, you ned to get home," the sheriff said, "Liam is getting tired and you've both had a long couple of days."

Jordan pursed his lips, "You aren't looking too good, sir."

"I told you to stop that sir crap," the sheriff sighed, "Your brother is asleep in my backseat."

"He...why didn't you tell me?" Jordan asked quickly.

"I was a little busy with the body count," the sheriff said, "I figured he'd be out to tell you with the rest of them..."

Jordan ran over to the sheriff's car quickly and opened the backseat, "Liam?"

Liam yawned and his eyes widened, "Jordan?!"

"Yeah, obviously," Jordan snorted, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Did you konk out on me and not even see-"

Liam hugged him quickly.

"-if I was okay?" Jordan finished, laughing quickly and rubbing his back, "I'm okay."

"Good," Liam mumbled, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Jordan smiled slightly, happy to have his brother back again.

"Officer down! Officer down!" another officer yelled.

Jordan whipped around and saw the sheriff unconscious on the ground, "Sheriff!" he yelled, "What happened?"

he asked an officer. "He just collapsed-" he started.

"Call an ambulance!" Jordan yelled. The scent was stronger now...stronger than it ever had been.

The sheriff was dying.

_I didn't know I was lost,  
I didn't know I was lost. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Kira and her parents were to show the difference between Danny's parents and them. Even if Noshiko isn't fond of Malia, she still will accept her because that's her daughter, while Danny's parents didn't do that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sitting here posting this chapter TWO HOURS before I promised that this would be posted. I'm fighting a fever THE NIGHT BEFORE my first day of classes. This is the longest chapter in the history of the Shake It Out universe...please enjoy.

"Hey, look who it is," Derek said, catching Camden, Stiles, and Scott's attention.

"Oh, no," Isaac said weakly, "It's all the people who are going to baby me."

"Damn right we are," Stiles said, running his hand through his hair, "You jumped in front of a gun, are you insane? Were you even thinking?"

"I was thinking!" Isaac yelled, trying to sit up and wincing, "Allison would have died, but I healed!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Derek said, helping him lay back down, "I'm proud of you...but never do that to us again, okay?"

Isaac just nodded before taking a shaky breath, "My stomach hurts."

"Yeah, you were shot," Derek said, "That happens when you get shot in the stomach," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It'll stop soon- Scott, stop that. You've taken enough."

Isaac managed to look down and saw Scott had his hand wrapped around his wrist and his veins were black.

"Scott, stop it," Isaac said quietly, trying not to smile.

"Just trying to make you feel better," Scott said, kissing his hand.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stop being gross, you two."

Stiles fixed Isaac's hair again, kissing his head, "You'll feel better soon, don't worry."

Isaac smiled weakly, closing his eyes.

Derek's phone rang loudly through the now-silent room and he grabbed it quickly, "Hello?" he asked.

"Derek!" Jordan said, breathing heavily, "The sheriff collapsed and we're at the closest hospital in Nevada. Please, hurry...I-I think..."

"We'll be there, don't worry," Derek said, hanging up, "Stiles, we have to go, I need to change your dad now."

"What?" Stiles demanded, "Derek, what's going on?"

"He collapsed," Derek said, "And we have to go to a hospital...somewhere in Nevada, close to the house. I'll put it into the GPS, we have to _go_ , Stiles."

"That's thirty minutes away from here, Derek!" Stiles yelled, "Wh-What if we don't make it?"

"Take my bike," Scott blurted out, "It's faster than the Camero, we wired it that way," he said, looking at Cam, "Hurry," he threw them the keys.

"Thanks," Stiles choked out, hugging Scott quickly before running out with Derek.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Isaac whispered once they left, "They said he had three months-"

"He'll be fine," Camden cut him off, "Now rest."

* * *

Jordan heard some of the officers talking quietly as he sat outside of the sheriff's room, his eyes closed. 

"When should we tell him?"

"He's just a kid, I should be the one-"

"Shut up, it's his job, let him have the stress of it."

"Hey, Parrish," one of the officers walked over. 

Jordan opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Well...since the sheriff is out of duty...someone has to take over until he's well again," the officer said slowly.

"Yeah, so? Is the new boss a dick or something?"Jordan asked, looking confused.

"Well, let's hope not," he patted his shoulder, "In the event that the sheriff is out of the line of duty, it's the deputy sheriff's job to take over until he's well again."

Jordan's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yes, you," the officer laughed.

"It's been a long night," Jordan said quietly, "I need to get my brother home then I'll come down to the station tomorrow morning." 

"Rest up," the officer smiled, "It's been a long few days for you and I'm not going to bring all of this down at once, we'll all help you out." 

"Thanks," Jordan said, "Liam, come on, let's go home."

Liam groaned, standing up and walking down the hallway with him, "So...what happens if the sheriff dies?" he asked bluntly, "Is this permanent?"

"Liam, don't talk like that," Jordan shook his head, "He's not going to die. Derek is on his way."

"But...he's going to be busy learning," Liam pointed out, "What if this is a permanent job?"

"Then I'll make time for you no matter what and get a raise," Jordan snorted. 

"Then buy me a bed," Liam said under his breath. 

"Look," Jordan stopped, "I meant to tell you, but I ordered the bed a few weeks ago and it got sent to the wrong address. It will be here in a few days."

Liam grinned, "You're the best."

"I know," Jordan smirked. 

"Jordan! Liam!" Derek yelled as he ran in with Stiles, "What room?" 

"One forty three, go!" Jordan yelled. 

"Thanks," Derek called, still running with Stiles down the hallway. 

"He'll be fine now," Jordan told Liam as they walked out, "Let's go and see if dad got that job," he smiled.

* * *

"I think I'm good to go home," Isaac said, sitting up and only wincing slightly. 

"No way," Camden said, "Not until we get the all clear from Derek and Stiles or Deaton."

Scott nodded in agreement, making Isaac lay back down. 

"This table is hurting my back," Isaac whined. 

"Here, there's a couch out there, I'll move it in here," Camden said, getting up and walking outside to the waiting room.

Scott smiled, holding Isaac's hand, "I think he's warming up to the idea of us being mates."

Isaac smiled slightly, "I hope so. I would love to...eventually."

"Really?" Scott grinned.

Isaac nodded, smiling at Camden when he carried the couch in easily and put it on the couch.

Scott scooped Isaac up in his arms easily. It looked kind of awkward, since Isaac was taller than Scott.

Isaac laughed, "Scott, stop it."

"Nope, I have to make you comfortable, it's my job," Scott said, sitting down on the couch and put Isaac's head in his lap. 

"I thought your job was to make me laugh," Isaac smiled, reaching up and touching his cheek. 

"Well, if we're mates, then all of that stuff is my job," Scott leaned down, kissing him softly.

"We aren't mates yet, Scott," Isaac pointed out quietly.

"Yes," Camden said suddenly. 

"Yeah, rub it in," Scott snapped, running his hand through Isaac's hair.

"I'm saying yes," Camden growled. 

Scott looked up, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You have my permission to become mates with my brother, moron!" Camden yelled. 

Scott and Isaac both looked up.

"Really?" Scott laughed in shock. 

"Really," Camden said and walked over, grabbing him by the front of his shirt roughly. 

"Camden!" Isaac yelled, sitting up and staring at him in shock. 

"Hurt him and you'll die," Camden growled, his eyes turning red, "And I won't even bother to make it look like an accident, I'll do it proudly," he said before releasing him and sat down on the table across the room.

Scott sat there, breathing heavily.

Isaac smiled slightly before kissing him.

Scott let out a relieved noise through his nose, putting his hand on the small of Isaac's back. He went to pull him closer.

"NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" Camden screamed and they pulled away quickly.

* * *

Stiles walked into the hospital room and slowed down, staring at his dad unconscious in the bed. It was like his mom all over again. He wasn't moving, he was pale...and he was on the verge of death. Just like his mom was before.

"Stiles," Derek said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay." 

"This isn't okay," Stiles shook his head quickly, "How is this okay? How can something like this happen?!" he yelled. 

Derek closed his eyes, letting Stiles yell. 

"Is the universe that against me that it wants to take my dad from me?!" he yelled, "I already lost my mom, what else does it want? Who is next after this? You? Isaac? Scott?!" he demanded, "I'm just going to keep losing people." 

Derek shook his head, pulling him into a hug, "You're not losing anyone else, I'm not going to let it happen ever, I promise."

Stiles just hid his head in his shoulder.

"Stiles," Derek moved so he could hold his face in his hands, "I'm serious."

"Derek, I love you so much-" Stiles started and they were cut off by a long beeping sound. 

"Oh my God," Stiles croaked when he flat lined.

"Shit," Derek growled, running over. He turned off the machine so the nurses wouldn't come in. 

"Derek, do something!" Stiles yelled. 

Derek took a deep breath, "Sorry, John, this is going to hurt," he said before biting his wrist.

* * *

"Do you think they caught Kate?" Danny asked quietly, lying in bed with Ethan. 

Ethan shrugged, "Scott and Camden took off after her...if they got to her before the police did, I'm sure they killed her," he said bluntly.

Danny shook his head, "She deserved to rot in prison, not die," he said bluntly. 

Ethan sighed, turning to face him, "She would have broken out...and this would have all happened again and again in one stupid, repetitive cycle until someone finally killed her," he shrugged, "Best to just get it over with now."

Danny bit his lip, "I wanted to talk to you...about something. And I'm glad we're alone to do it...because that's rare in this place." 

Ethan smiled slightly, "Yeah...you do realize it's only going to get more hectic, right?"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world," Danny smiled and then bit his lip, "I was...talking to Jackson...and then I realized something."

"You're actually in love with him?" Ethan smirked.

"He's not my type," Danny rolled his eyes, "And...I realized that I do trust you." 

Ethan stared at him in shock, "What?"

"I trust you...and I just never realized it. I trusted you, I trusted the pack, and I trusted some of my family...I just never realized it," Danny smiled.  


Ethan stared at him before kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Danny let out a quiet moan, kissing him back. 

"You're it for me," Ethan breathed out, kissing his neck, "You're the only one I'm ever going to want. I love you so much, Danny."

Danny let out a breathless laugh, "Glad to hear that...and I love you too."

"Marry me," Ethan blurted out, pulling back to stare at him.

"What?" Danny let out a shocked laugh now, "Ethan, we're in college and we haven't even...we haven't even been together that long. This is just all the romance going to your head-"

"You love me, I love you...we're mates. That's all I care about. Stiles and Derek are married and Stiles is in college!"  Ethan said, sitting up to stare at him, "We could just elope, let's do it."

"Ethan..." Danny trailed off, "You're insane." 

"We've established that," Ethan nodded.

"No," Danny said, "Later." 

Ethan stared at him, smiling.

"No...No way," Danny shook his head, "Don't give me those eyes...you're insane, I swear..." he pursed his lips, "Though the idea does sound appealing." 

Ethan raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't...even think this is going to happen right now. We don't have time, it has to be a long engagement," Danny bit his lip. 

"So...after three answers of no, you're saying yes?" Ethan smirked, "Maybe I don't want to marry you now."

"Don't be an ass," Danny sat up, crossing his arms.

"I want to marry you," Ethan breathed out, kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Maybe we should focus on the sheriff right now...and Isaac," Aiden said, staring at Lydia's bed with her, "This can wait."

"If I don't do it now, I'll never do it," Lydia said, "And stop trying to get out of this. You know there's nothing we can do right now." 

Aiden groaned, "But there's so many..." 

"Yeah, well, you'll be carrying them too," Lydia said, staring down at the ten empty suitcases on the bed, "I'll start on my clothes, you put all of my shoes in that one," she said simply, starting to take the clothes out of her closet. 

Aiden rolled his eyes and started to grab her shoes from the closet aside from the ones she set aside for the rest of her time in Beacon Hills.

"Okay, no!" Lydia said quickly, "First of all, I said that one," she pointed to a practically identical suitcase, "Second of all, don't throw them," she said, walking over and started to line them up in the bottom, "Like that." 

Aiden sighed, "You're difficult, you know that?" 

"You love it," Lydia said simply, going back to folding the clothes.

Aiden slowly put the shoes in, avoiding her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked as soon as she noticed. 

"I'm going to miss you," Aiden admitted.

"Well, I'd be pretty pissed off if you weren't going to," Lydia said quietly. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Just...don't fall for one of those smart guys at that big school, okay? I know I'm not smart...definitely not as smart as those guys there or you," Aiden swallowed, "But I love you, Lydia," he whispered. 

"Well, you're not as smart as me," Lydia said, "But I love you too...and believe me, I don't like people smarter than me...I would hate that." 

Aiden wrinkled his nose, "Seriously?"

"You're smart in your own way," Lydia smiled, "And I wouldn't like an of those guys because I know I have you here at home." 

"You make me sound like a house husband," Aiden mumbled.

"You'd make a good one," Lydia patted his chest and went to continue packing. 

Aiden grabbed her arm and pulled her back before kissing her deeply. 

Lydia blinked in shock before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

* * *

Jordan yawned as he sat at his desk the next day. Well...it wasn't his desk, it was John's...he could never call it his desk. This was where John belonged. He hadn't gotten any news on the sheriff and neither had any of the department...he could tell. Everyone was on edge or tired looking. They all cared about the sheriff.

Jordan's phone rang loudly through the entire department because the door was open and he grabbed it, sighing when everyone looked in the direction of the office. He looked at the caller ID that said DEREK and answered it quickly. 

"Derek," Jordan sighed in relief, "What's going on?" 

"The bite took," Derek said quietly, "He's awake now and we're at the house." 

"What's the story?" Jordan asked.

"Well, we're going to teach him control," Derek said, leaning on the kitchen counter, "So I need you to say he's alive...and that what happened was because of chemo and exhaustion. And you need to tell them he'll be back as soon as he's well again...tell them that the chemo is working."

"Okay," Jordan said quietly, "Thanks for calling." 

"Jordan, wait," Derek said quickly.

"Yeah?" Jordan bit his lip. 

"I need to talk to you," Derek said quietly, "And Liam." 

Jordan pursed his lips, "I get off at nine today...Liam says you know where we live now, you can come over."

"Good," Derek sighed in relief, "I'll see you then." 

Jordan put the phone down and took a deep breath, walking outside.  His eyes widened when he saw everyone look at him and he took another deep breath, "I just received a call from Derek Hale, Stiles' husband. He wanted to let all of you know that what happened to the sheriff was because of the chemo. He's been working himself too hard," he swallowed, "And that the chemo is working. The sheriff is going to need some time off. Meaning...that I'm in charge."

They all stared at him in shock. 

"Well, good for you, kid!" someone finally said and patted him on the back.

"Enjoy the stress," another called. 

"Hey, shut the hell up!" the guy called back. 

"No fighting!" Jordan said quickly, "Please, get back to work," he sighed, going back in the office. He sighed in relief, putting his head on the desk.

"Excuse me," a man said.

Jordan looked up and saw a tall man, wearing a suit. 

"I'm Agent McCall," the man said, holding up his badge, "I'm here to investigate your department. Where can I find the sheriff?" 

Jordan swallowed, standing up, "That would be me...temporarily," he smiled slightly, "The sheriff is currently recovering from cancer," he said, putting the files on the desk that they had already prepared.

"Aren't you a little young to be doing this job?" McCall asked. 

"No," Jordan said simply, "Now, the sheriff and I put these files together before he took his medical leave...I suggest you look at the all the department's accomplishments first," he said bluntly. 

_McCall?_ Jordan thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm going to go down and see Violet and Garrett," Stiles said quietly, "My dad is asleep...I told Peter to stay with him in case anything happens," he explained, hugging Derek tightly, "Thank you."

Derek smiled, hugging him back, "Don't thank me," he told him quietly, kissing his head, "And just...be careful." 

"I know," Stiles whispered, "But, Derek...that's Boyd's sister." 

"That might be Boyd's sister," Derek pointed out. 

Stiles sighed, "Then I'm going to come home and baby Isaac some more." 

"Good plan, I'll meet you here," Derek said, kissing his cheek. 

Stiles smiled at him before walking out. 

Derek took a deep breath, grabbing his coat. He didn't know what he was even going to say to Jordan and Liam.

"Derek," Scott yelled, running downstairs, "Hey, wait a minute!" he said, jumping the last three stairs, "I need to ask you something important."

"What is it, Scott?" Derek asked, looking confused.

"I...yesterday when we were sitting with Isaac, Camden said yes to us becoming mates," Scott swallowed, "And, uh...next means I have to ask you." 

Derek stared at him before sighing, "Come in the living room and sit down." 

Scott swallowed, walking in behind him and sat down across from Derek. Derek could hear his heart beating fast, he knew how much Scott wanted this...and he didn't know how to feel about it at all. 

"Scott," Derek said, "You know about Isaac...his past relationships and his parents, right?"

"Yeah, he told me everything," Scott nodded. 

"Did he tell you how I found him?" Derek asked. 

"He...just said you knew he needed help and you changed him," Scott admitted.

Derek smiled slightly, "I didn't expect him to tell anyone, actually," he bit his lip, "I found Isaac in the woods. He was planning on running away from Beacon Hills...and he was covered in blood." 

"Wh-What?" Scott choked out. 

"It was his own, I could smell it," Derek swallowed, "His dad...said that he didn't need him anymore and tried to kill him." 

Scott stared at him in shock. "I wanted to kill his dad...he wasn't an innocent man. But Isaac begged me not to...he said all he wanted was out. In the end, Matt was the one who killed him," Derek took a shaky breath, "I bit him that night and he passed out because his body had to heal so much. I brought him back here...the house was only half finished then, but I gave him the biggest room," he shook his head, "I've felt overprotective of him every since. I'll admit I didn't treat you fairly while you were trying to change." 

"Well, you obviously had a good reason," Scott whispered.

"Don't hold it against him for not telling you," Derek said, "It wasn't a good time in his life," he took a deep breath, "It's always been my job to protect him from any form of harm, emotionally or physically, you have to understand that."

"And you think I'll break his heart," Scott pursed his lips. 

"I used to," Derek said quietly, "But now I don't think you will. I'm trusting you, Scott." 

"You're saying yes?" Scott asked in shock.

"Yes, I am," Derek pursed his lips. 

"YES!" Scott yelled, jumping up, "DEREK SAID YES! HE SAID YES! ANYONE IN THE HOUSE, HE SAID YES!"

Derek winced at the loud sound of him yelling and rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out the door to go and talk to Jordan and Liam. 

He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Stiles walked into the room where Garrett and Violet were sitting beside each other in the empty room.

"Thanks," Stiles told the guard quietly, "But I think I'll be fine."

The guard raised an eyebrow before shutting the door behind him and waiting outside.

"Hi," Stiles pursed his lips, "I'm Stiles...you might not remember me, you kidnapped me." 

Garrett winced and Violet sighed.

"You're the emissary, we remember you," Violet said simply, "And technically, Kate kidnapped you."

"Yeah, that's not the point," Stiles sat down across from them, "I talked to your lawyer and my dad...we think we have a plea so that you two won't go to jail and you'll be out of here when you each turn eighteen." 

"Thanks," Garrett mumbled. 

"NO!" Violet yelled, making them both jump. 

"What?" Stiles asked in shock.

"He's a year younger than me," Violet snapped, "By a few months...I'm not leaving him in here alone." 

"Violet, you can visit everyday," Stiles said quietly.

Violet shook her head, not looking at any of them. 

"Violet, I'll be fine," Garrett said, "This way we won't have as long, okay? Seven months for you, one year for me."

"Did you just do that in your head?" Stiles laughed in shock, looking down at the papers he brought. Garrett had been right. 

"Yeah, he can do stuff like that," Violet said simply, "And I don't want to leave you alone for months..." 

Garrett sighed, "Violet, I'll be fine. You can visit everyday, I promise."

"And what happens to us after we get out?" Violet snapped. 

"Well, since you two have no where to go...we were thinking you two could stay with us," Stiles said, "Derek said so we can keep an eye on you, but he feels bad for you."

"We don't need sympathy-" Violet started. 

"That would be great," Garrett cut her off, "Thank you."

"But, Violet...I think you do have somewhere to go," Stiles swallowed, opening another file, "Is this you?" he asked, pointing to the young girl on the missing person's report.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Violet looked confused when she saw the words MISSING, "What _is_ this?" 

"This is a missing poster," Stiles said quietly, "From the year Alicia Boyd went missing."

Violet went silent.

"Is that your real name?" Stiles asked.

Violet glared at him, "Were my grandparents looking for me or something? They didn't give a shit." 

"Where did you go? Your family was so worried-" Stiles started.

"My family was killed by werewolves!" Violet yelled, "One minute I was ice skating, the next Kate was there helping me. She showed me the house and the police were there!" 

"Yeah, because you were missing!" Stiles yelled, "Violet, your brother is in our pack...they've never given up searching for you...your family is alive."

Violet stared wide eyed at the papers. 

"Holy shit," Garrett whispered.

"I want to see my family," Violet said instantly.

"Okay, I'll call them," Stiles nodded quickly, "Will you take the plea?"

Violet bit her lip, looking at Garrett, "Okay," she whispered, "And one question?" 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. 

"Is Kate dead?" Violet asked. 

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, she is."

"Good," Violet said bluntly.

"I have one too," Garrett said quickly. 

"Yes?" Stiles asked. 

"Why do you care about us?" Garrett asked.

"Good question," Violet said under her breath. 

Stiles sighed, "Because no one deserves to not have a family," he said, putting the papers back down on the desk, "Give these to your lawyer."

"Thanks," Violet said quietly. 

Stiles smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

Derek knocked on the door of Jordan's apartment nervously, taking a shaky breath as he did. He had to make things right.

Jordan opened it and bit his lip, "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"I can come back later," Derek offered. 

"No, no," Jordan said quickly, "Come in."

"Is that Derek?" a man's voice called.

"Yeah," Jordan said, leading him into their living room and then to another room, "Sorry, you caught us a little early."

"IKEA beds come in pieces," Liam said, standing up with another man, "This is our step dad."

"Oh, Dr. Geyer," Derek held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." 

Geyer smiled, "And you, Derek...thank you for watching out for my step sons."

"Uh...no problem," Derek smiled, "Would you mind if I talked to them alone?"

"I told you so," Geyer told Jordan before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"He told you so?" Derek asked. 

"He told us that you would come to your senses and let us in your pack," Jordan said quietly, "So...have you?" 

"Yeah, I have," Derek nodded, "I care about you...both of you. I know that Stiles will come around eventually, but you're one of the last connections I have to my old pack...and I don't want to lose either of you."

Jordan smiled, "Thank you," he whispered, hugging him tightly, "You won't regret this, I promise."

"I'm already helping the sheriff practice control...I'll be able to train you too," Derek said, looking at Liam. 

Liam grinned, "This is so awesome."

"Does...Does your step-dad want in the pack? Because I don't know him well-" Derek started.

"Oh, no," Jordan said quickly, "He has a pack back home...he's just here until we get settled. He took a temporary job at the hospital, he's not going to be here forever." 

Derek nodded and then smiled, "Well...we're having dinner tomorrow night, if you don't have anything to do-"

"We'll be there," Jordan blurted out quickly.

Derek smiled, "Awesome...we start at six."

"See you there," Jordan waved as he walked out.

Derek waved to Geyer and then walked out, shutting the door and waiting. 

"YES!" Liam yelled loudly.

Derek smiled and walked back to the stairwell.

* * *

Derek walked in the door and laughed quietly at what he was already hearing. 

"Stiles, stop it," Isaac whined.

"Yeah, that's my job," Scott added. 

"No," Stiles said simply. 

Derek walked in the living room and laughed when he saw Stiles holding Isaac tightly to his chest and Scott sitting in the chair practically pouting.

"Did someone at least order the pizza?" Derek laughed.

"I did," Isaac said, his voice muffled by his face being shoved in Stiles' chest.

"Good," Derek said, "Jordan and Liam are coming tonight."

"What?" Stiles demanded, releasing Isaac and looking at Derek in shock. 

Isaac ran over and plopped on Scott's lap quickly.

"They're in the pack now, I invited them to dinner," Derek said simply. 

Stiles sighed, "Fine...it's fine if you bring me Isaac."

"No," Isaac groaned. 

Derek walked over and picked up Isaac, throwing him on the couch beside Stiles and then sitting him on his other side. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Isaac and kissed his head. 

Scott crossed his arms, "Whatever," he mumbled, "I actually...need to talk to Isaac upstairs, can you please give us a minute?" 

Stiles raised an eyebrow before sighing and letting him go, "Fine, be quick, it's almost dinner time." 

Isaac ran upstairs quickly with Scott, "What's going on?" he laughed as Scott pushed him into the room quickly. 

"I talked to Derek," Scott said, "He said yes...we can be mates now."

Isaac stared at him.

"You aren't smiling," Scott said.

Isaac pursed his lips and went to the bed, sitting down, "No."

"What?" Scott choked out. 

Isaac bit his lip and patted the spot beside him. 

Scott walked over slowly, his face full of shock. 

"Have we ever been on a date?" Isaac asked.

"Not...officially," Scott said, "We lay in bed and...we talk. We know everything about each other and I love you, Isaac...why are we saying no?"

"Because we haven't...done anything," Isaac said. 

"Sex?" Scott asked, "We can do that right now-" 

"No, not sex," Isaac sighed, "But don't you think we should take some time as boyfriends?"

"Danny and Ethan are already mates...so are Lydia and Aiden...why?" Scott finally choked out. 

"I want...I want us to take time," Isaac said, grabbing his hand, "I don't want to mess this up, okay? I love you so much...and I want to take it slow."

Scott swallowed, "That's...actually a good idea. Let's go on a date then," he said, standing up.

"Not now," Isaac laughed, pulling him back down, "It's almost time for family dinner." 

"We have about ten minutes," Scott said, smiling at him.

"I have an idea of what we can do until then," Isaac said, kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Hey," the sheriff walked downstairs. 

"Hi, dad," Stiles smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Good...I think I'm good," the sheriff nodded, "I'm just not used to...this." 

"It's a weird feeling," Isaac said, walking down and holding hands with Scott, "But you're actually doing really well compared to me...I was feral."

"You were fine," Derek laughed, ruffling his hair. He waited until Stiles and the sheriff walked in the living room, "So?" he asked. 

"We're not going to do it," Scott said, holding Isaac's hand and smiling at him. 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"I...we want more time to develop a relationship," Scott said, kissing Isaac's cheek, "We're going to get to know each other...even if I already love him." 

Derek smiled at them, "I'm very proud of you two."

"Really?" Isaac asked. "This is very mature of you," Derek smiled at him, "And I'm proud."

Isaac smiled and hugged him quickly, "Thank you." 

Derek smiled back at him and nodded to Scott over Isaac's shoulder.

* * *

"So...everything is okay now," Camden said suddenly.

Everyone looked up from where they were eating. 

"I mean...none of us died," Camden said, "Kate's dead...Violet and Garrett are moving in after they're out...and everything is okay again." 

Stiles smiled slightly, "Well said." 

"So...any announcements?" Camden looked at Scott and Isaac expectantly. 

"No," Scott shook his head. 

Camden looked confused but looked at the rest of the room, his eyes falling on Jordan and smiling slightly at him.

Jordan returned the smile, looking back down at his pizza.

"I'm leaving in a few months," Lydia said quietly, "Aiden and I packed everything today." 

"Good...glad that's out of the way," Stiles said quietly, eating a piece of pizza.

"Jackson and I are thinking about moving to France," Allison blurted out.

Chris blinked in shock, "What?"

"There's a good school there...and after everything, we need a break," Allison said quickly, "We'll be back...Skype everyday..." 

Jackson looked at Chris nervously before looking down at his pizza.

"This is...sudden," Chris said, "Are you sure?" 

Allison swallowed, "We don't know anything for sure yet...we're just thinking about it."

"My little sister is alive," Boyd said bluntly. 

"God, this family is so weird," Stiles groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

Isaac laughed quietly, looking down, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ethan and I are engaged," Danny blurted out.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles groaned, "The excitement is never going to end, is it?"

"Probably not," Derek said bluntly, taking another bite of pizza. 

* * *

Kai Mahealani was wandering around the graveyard. It was his turn to put flowers on the grave of his grandparents...he didn't really see the point. He was pissed off at Danny. Ever since he left, he was stuck taking care of everything and it totally sucked. 

"God, he's such a bitch," Kai yelled, water shooting from his hands and into the woods.

"What the hell have you done?" a woman screeched suddenly. 

"What?!" Kai demanded as an old woman walked out of the woods.

"I was working on something and you ruined it!" the woman yelled. 

"Look, lady, I didn't fucking know," Kai snapped, "Now get your psycho ass out of this town, we don't need you here."

"What did you just call me?" she growled. 

"Psycho _bitch_ ," Kai snapped, throwing a water at her, soaking her gray hair.

"Well," she smirked, "If you care so much about this town...get ready for hell." 

"What?" Kai demanded. 

The woman waved her hand and black smoke went in the graves and up to the sky before she disappeared. 

"What the fuck?" Kai snorted. They had dealt with witches before...they were all pretty much insane. But some of them were very powerful...but really, if anything happened, who could prove it was his fault? 

Kai looked confused as one of the graves shook and he walked over to it. It was some guy named Lahey and it started shaking on the ground more and the grave split in half.  Kai walked over, squinting at it. 

A hand shot out of the grave and it grabbed him by his shift.

"SHIT!" Kai yelled, stumbling backwards as the other graves around him did the same thing. 

He recognized some of the names too. Daehler, Stilinski, and Martin graves all did the same thing. 

Kai ran out of the graveyard quickly. Someone else could deal with this.

_ I didn't know... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oneshots series should be posted soon. It will contain oneshots set before and during the Shake It Out universe. I will take suggestions on the comments of THAT SERIES. The sequel to this (titled "It's Time" from the Imagine Dragons song) will be posted when things calm down from school. Thank you to the people who bothered to even click this and those who stuck with it.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to add that there will NOT be zombies in the sequel just resurrections...I could never write zombies, sorry, guys.


	15. Sequel Preview: It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of some things that happen in chapter one of the upcoming preview, It's Time, for all of you.

"I think something is wrong," Stiles said, standing out on the porch alone.

Derek was inside, he knew he would hear him.

It was a week until Christmas and the mad dash to get every last minute detail had started. Everyone who lived in the house (Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Camden, Scott, Aiden, Derek, and Stiles) were all busy decorating...well, everything except the tree. Stiles made them wait for Christmas Eve to do that.

Derek looked confused to where he was untangling lights in the attic with Isaac and Scott, "Stay here," he told them both, "And keep working."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, struggling to untangle them.

Isaac took it from his hands quickly and handed him a new ball of lights before he could get frustrated.

"I don't know," Derek said, "I'm going to find out," he told them before going over to the ladder and jumping down. He went downstairs and outside and shivered slightly at the cold air.

"Exactly," Stiles said, "Derek...this is California. It might be December, but we don't get this weather."

"It's global warming, you rant about wild weather all the time," Derek pointed out.

Stiles shook his head, "Our summer wasn't bad enough for this to..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's snowing," Stiles said, watching as the first few white flakes fell from the sky before it got faster.

* * *

"Well," Jordan said, "Agent McCall, as much fun as it's been having lunch with you every single day in the past month, I believe that all the files have been gone over and we have more solved cases than unsolved." 

"Yes, that might be the case, deputy, but I still need to talk to the sheriff," Rafael said, "When do you think he's going to be back?"

"Sir, the sheriff is recovering from cancer, I can't tell you exactly when he'll be back," Jordan said before taking a deep breath, "Then again, he's living with your ex-wife, you should go see him." 

Rafael glared at him, "I think I can take a hint of when I'm not wanted," he snapped, standing up.

"Took you long enough," Jordan said under his breath and then called after him, "Bundle up out there...it seems to be getting cold," he smirked, standing up and walking out behind him, watching as he walked out the front door. 

It was silent for a moment before the office started clapping and cheering, making Jordan jump.

"Look, it's not nice to cheer over an FBI agent being wrong about something-" Jordan started. 

"Jordan, buddy...I know you have a stick up your ass, but be happy for once," an officer laughed, "Wait until the sheriff hears about this." 

Jordan sighed, looking up at the clock, "I believe it's five o'clock, it's time for a shift change. Everyone be careful on your way home...it seems that it's actually going to be a cold winter."

* * *

"So...you like being in the pack?" Camden asked, sitting on the counter and eating another piece.

"I...yeah," Jordan said, looking for something to drink, "It's really nice...I just like having a pack again."

"I like it too," Camden shrugged, "Stiles and Derek totally saved my ass...all of us that used to be in the alpha pack." 

Jordan's eyes widened, "You were in the alpha pack?"

"I mean...I used to be," Camden said, "It doesn't matter now."

"Did you kill people?" Jordan asked, his eyes slowly turning gold. 

"Well, yeah, but-" Camden sighed when Jordan threw his paper plate away and walked out, "Damn," he groaned, following him out and sitting back down beside Isaac, as far away from Jordan as possible. 

"Shot down," Scott said under his breath. 

"Shut it," Camden growled.

"We should go home now," Jordan said quickly, standing up, "It was nice...doing this. We'll see you guys on Christmas," he grabbed Liam's hand, pulling him up quickly, "I have work tomorrow...I need sleep."

"But I wasn't done," Liam said. 

"Just...bring it with you, it's a paper plate," Jordan said.

Liam grabbed the plate quickly and followed him. 

"I'll walk you guys to your car," Derek got up quickly, following them out. 

Stiles mouthed _what the hell?_ at him. 

Derek just shook his head, walking out with both of them. He grabbed their coats for them and watched as Liam ran out in the snow, opening his mouth to catch flakes and laughed. 

"This was fun," Jordan said, standing on the porch with him.

"Here," Derek helped him put his coat on quickly, "Liam, put your coat on!" he yelled. 

Liam huffed and put his plate on top of the car and put it on quickly, zipping it up, "Satisfied?"

"Yes!" Derek called, rolling his eyes when Liam flopped down in the snow, "Did Camden make you uncomfortable? I can make him stop-" 

"No, no," Jordan said quickly, "I was just...surprised that he was one of the ones who had been in the alpha pack." 

"They've changed...even I see that," Derek said, "But you don't have to be comfortable around them. Coming into a new pack is hard enough...and it's probably even harder with this one. I'm not expecting you to be comfortable with this instantly." 

Jordan nodded, "Thanks," he said quietly, "A lot. I'll...see you on Christmas, okay? I'll probably text you before that, but-" 

"I get it," Derek smiled, "See you around, Jordie." 

"Don't call me that," Jordan called, walking down to the car with Liam and dragged him up out of the snow and gave him his pizza when they got in the car. 

Derek stood out on the porch until he saw the lights on their car disappear and walked back inside.

* * *

"Was Jordan okay?" Stiles asked, lying in bed with Derek, "He left so fast..." 

"He didn't know Camden had been in the alpha pack," Derek said quietly, "He was just startled, he said he'll be fine."

Stiles sighed, turning to face him, "Does he know that Camden..."

Derek shook his head, "I don't think so. If he does, he's not saying anything." 

 

* * *

Scott bit his lip, "So...what are you thinking after college?"

"What?" Isaac asked. "I mean...Lydia isn't even out of college and she's already leaving...and Allison and Jackson are too," Scott said, "Would you ever want to leave?"

"Well...no," Isaac said bluntly, "I have everything I need here. My family...that's it," he shrugged, "And you, of course."

"But you don't have any dreams? Like what do you want to do after college?" Scott asked. 

Isaac bit his lip and shook his head, "I mean...I can play guitar...but I suck at singing, I think..."

"You could go to a music school," Scott said quickly. 

"No," Isaac shook his head again, "Scott, I'm fine here. If you would ever want to go away...I could Skype you or even go with you. I just...I'm happy."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Scott laughed, "You're just...so happy with the simple things."

Isaac smiled at him and kissed his cheek before stopping outside of the shop and walking inside, holding the door for Scott. He bumped into someone on his way out, "Sorry," he murmured, hardly getting a look at him. Brown hair, green eyes...those green eyes.

Isaac whipped around and only saw the back of the person before the turned the corner to go down the street. He quickly ran out after them and looked around but they were gone. 

"Isaac?" Scott asked, running out after him, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I..." Isaac shook his head, "I just thought I saw someone, sorry," he followed him back inside and got in the short line.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Scott smiled at him.

_It couldn't have been Matt,_ Isaac thought to himself, _Stop being crazy. Matt is dead, you saw the body. Shut up, Isaac. It couldn't have been Matt._

...could it?

_ So this is what you meant,  
When you said that you were spent. _

** It's Time by leavenoheartunbroken  
Coming in December...or sooner...whenever I get to it **


End file.
